


Wild Promises//Nate Archibald

by stephie177



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 64,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephie177/pseuds/stephie177
Summary: Arabella Aphrodite Rynsburger, the daughter of millionaire businessman Clarence Rynsburger III, has spent her whole life living the life of the Upper East side elite. A trust fund baby with a heart of gold, but the bite of a viper. I guess she gets it from her best friends Serena van der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf. For her and her friends the life of Manhattan's elite is good, until it all comes crumbling down. Arabella struggles with friendships, romance, and that all to knowing gossip account. Her life may be to much to handle at times, but with the help of her friends she may very well make it through.Gossip Girl seasons 1-6
Relationships: Carter Baizen/Original Female Character(s), Nate Archibald/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

The party never stops for the daughter of Clarence Rynsburger III. While my father couldn't even be bothered to be in the country when I got off the plane this morning I still have to keep up appearances.

It's not all that bad, at least I have my friends. I stand with Nathaniel Archibald in the living room of the Waldorf penthouse. Blair's mother is throwing a party and Blair wanted both Nate and I to be here. I scroll through my phone when a gossip girl notification pops up.

Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here... and I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources, Melanie91, sends us this: Spotted at Grand Central, bags in hand: Serena van der Woodsen. Was it only a year ago our It-Girl mysteriously disappeared for quote 'boarding school'? And just as suddenly she's back. Don't believe me? See for yourselves: Lucky for us, Melanie91 sent proof. Thanks for the photo, Mel!

I look at Nate with wide eyes. "Serena is back."

Nate has no time to respond as his father and another man walk over to us. "Arabella it's so great to see you after your trip this summer."

I smile. "It's good to see you to, Mr. Archibald."

"How is your father dear?" the other man asks.

"Oh you know brokering deals and jet setting from one tropical paradise to another," I say bitterly.

My father has never been there for me. He cares about his company and his company alone. Actually no, he cares about his company and money. Everything else is negotiable.

"Yes well he is very good at what he does," the man tells me. I force a laugh. "So, Nate, started thinking about college?"

"Well, actually I'm a Dartmouth man," Howard states.

"Yes, dad's always spoken very highly of Dartmouth. But I would like to check out west. You know, maybe USC, UCLA?" Nate offers.

"His mother wouldn't hear of it. Dartmouth is far enough away for her," Howard assures.

Nate forces a smile. "Yes, well... Dartmouth is my first choice."

Blair walks over and wraps her hand around Nate's arm. "Excuse me, captain. Nate, can I borrow you?"

Nate nods. "Eh, sure. Excuse me for a second."

As Nate and Blair walk away Howard turns his attention to me. "What about you, Arabella? What colleges are you thinking of?"

I smile slightly. "Columbia has always been the dream for me."

Howard smiles. "Staying close to home."

I chuckle. "You know New York is the only place for me." I spot Chuck Bass sitting on the couch between Isabel and Kati. "Excuse me. I need to get some air."

Howard nods his head. "Of course."

I walk over to Chuck. I lean over the back of the couch and whisper in his ear, "Please tell me you've got something for me." Chuck smirks at me. I give him a look. "I was thinking we could get a little fresh air."

Chuck laughs. "I think I can help with that."

Chuck gets up from the couch. I grab his hand and lead him towards the stairs. I stop when I see that infamous blonde hair peeking out of the elevator.

I let go of Chuck and start to walk towards her. "Serena!"

She smiles when she sees me. "Arabella!"

I wrap her in a tight hug. "Oh I've missed you."

She pulls away. "It's been a while."

I can hear Eleanor Waldorf behind me, "Serena van der Woodsen? Is that you?"

I smile at Serena. "I'll see you later. We'll catch up."

Serena smiles slightly. "Sure."

I head back to Chuck. "Things were getting a little... dull around here."

I shake my head as I drag him up the stairs behind me. "Keep it in your pants Bass."

He groans. "Where's the fun in that?"

I laugh. "The fun is not getting every STD known to man before you graduate high school."

Chuck opens the door to one of the spare rooms. "Honestly Arabella I'm hurt."

I scoff. "I've seen the girls you sleep with. Not impressed." I open the window and sit on the bench beneath it.

Chuck lights the blunt and takes a hit before blowing the smoke in my face. "Not everyone can be as perfect as you."

I chuckle as I take the blunt. "Perfect? This must be the good stuff."

Chuck shakes his head. "Don't act like guys aren't knocking down your door trying to get a piece of you."

I take another hit and blow the smoke in Chuck's face. "Thats where youre wrong Bass. I'm not some prize. I'm not a toy for someone to take a piece of."

Chuck leans in to me. "What do I have to do for you to give me a piece?"

I laugh as I wrap my arms around his neck. "You could ask nicely." Chuck gives me a look. "I could just be desperate."

Chuck leans in and kisses me. I lean back and take the blunt from Chuck. I take a hit before snubbing it out on the windowsill. "Lets not burn down anything tonight."

I reattach my lips to his. I can feel Chuck's hands roaming all over my body. He groans when I swing my legs over his and straddle him. His hand trails up my thigh and under my dress.

I pull away from him when I hear the door open. I turn around and see Nate standing there. He has a sour look on his face.

"Uh... if you want me to walk you home I'm leaving now," Nate tells me.

I nod my head. "Alright." I get up from Chuck's lap. "Maybe another time."

Nate and I say our goodbyes to a few people at the party. We walk out of the Waldorf's building into the summer breeze.

"What were you and Chuck doing?" Nate asks.

I chuckle. "I was there for the weed."

Nate nods his head. "Sure. 'Cause it kind of looked like you were there for something else."

I shrug my shoulders. "Alright so some weed and bad decisions."

"While you were making your bad decisions did you happen to see that Serena is back?" Nate asks.

I smile widely. "I saw her when she came in. Did you see her before or after you did it with Blair?"

Nate's face falls slightly. "Blair and I didn't do it."

I look at him surprised. "Why not?"

"Serena showed up," Nate answers.

I give him a look. "You need to get over Serena."

"I'm over Serena, I'm with Blair," Nate reminds me.

I nod my head. "I know. But your actions are speaking louder than words."

"I'm not doing this again," Nate tells me. I shake my head slightly. "How was your summer?"

I smile widely. "A summer spent on an island in Greece with no connection to the outside world... Perfect."

Nate laughs. "I got your letters. I can only imagine what you left out."

I chuckle as we stop at the front door of my building. "You can come in if you want. My father is somewhere..."

Nate nods his head knowingly. "I'll take a rain check. My dad is waiting for me back at Blair's."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, Natie," I tell him.

Nate smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bella."

The next morning I sit on the steps of the MET with Blair, Isabel, and Kati. Jenny Humphries is standing in front of us. Blair had enlisted her to make invitations for her kiss on the lips party.

"So cute! They should be framed or something," Isabel states.

"You've got mad talent," I tell her.

"Not bad work. And here is yours... as promised." Blair hands Jenny one of the invitations.

Jenny smiles. "Thanks."

Serena walks up to us, eating yoghurt. "Hey, here you guys are. I looked all over the dining hall for you." Serena notices Jenny and shakes her hand. "Oh, hi, I'm Serena."

Jenny stumbles over her words, "I know, uhm, I mean, hi, I'm Jenny."

Serena picks up one of the invitations. "So, when's the party?"

"Saturday. And you're kinda not invited. Since until 12 hours ago everyone thought you were at boarding school. And Jenny used up all the invites," Blair tells her.

"Uhm, actually..." Jenny starts.

"You can go now," Blair tells her. Jenny does as she is told. I offer her a small smile before she walks off. "Sorry."

Serena shakes her head. "No, it's ok. I've got a lot of stuff to do anyway." Serena throws the invitation onto the steps.

"Well, we should get going then. Unless you want us to wait for you. Looks like you got a lot of yoghurt left," Blair says as she stands up.

"No, go ahead," Serena states. Blair, Isabel and Kati walk away, Serena turns around. "Blair, think we can meet tonight?"

Blair smiles. "I'd love to but I'm doing something with Nate tonight."

"The Palace, 8 o'clock. Nate will wait," Serena assures.

"I can probably do a half hour," Blair offers.

Serena smiles. "Thanks for making the time."

"You're my best friend," Blair states. She then turns to me. "Aren't you coming, Arabella?"

I shake my head. "I still have a lot of my bagel left." Blair doesn't say anything as she leaves with Kati and Isabel. I turn back to Serena. "I heard you left almost right after I saw you last night."

Serena nods her head. "I wasn't feeling well."

I nod my head. "Well so much expensive perfume in one cramped room will do that to you."

Serena laughs before looking at me seriously. "Will you go to the meeting with Blair and I tonight?"

I nod my head. "Of course. Anything to minimize the bloodshed that's inevitable.""Is she that angry?" Serena asks.

I shake my head. "She's not angry. She's hurt. We all are."

"So then why are you still being nice to me? Why not freeze me out like Blair?" Serena asks.

"Because unlike Blair I can comprehend that you left for a reason. We might not know that situation but I know you and I know you wouldn't just ditch Blair and I."

Serena looks at me and nods her head. "Thank you."

The day drags on like it normally does when it comes to school. Blair spends the day ignoring Serena, not that anyone is surprised. I don't care if Blair wants to play that game they are both my friends and I'm not going to choose one over the other.

After school I go for a walk with Chuck and Nate through Central Park. Thankfully Chuck brought a joint.

"This is some good stuff," Chuck says.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need it," Nate states. Chuck and I look at him waiting for him to elaborate. "Blair's mom's at the country house."

"Yeah? Then maybe I should swipe some of my dad's viagra? Or my mom's paxils? Nathaniel, you're finally about to have sex with your girlfiend. It's like you're heading to your execution," Chuck remarks.

Nate shakes his head. "No, man. I'm good."

Chuck puts his hand on Nate's shoulder. "Talk to Chuck, buddy. You and Blair have been dating forever, all of a sudden there is a problem?"

"There is no problem. It's just... do you ever feel like our whole lives have been planned out for us? That we're just gonna... end up like our parents?" Nate asks.

I take a hit of the blunt. "Man, that's a dark thought."

"You know, aren't we entitled to choose... just to be happy?" Nate questions.

"Look, easy, Socrates. What we're entitled to is a trust fund... maybe a house in the Hamptons, a prescription drug problem. Happiness does not seem to be on the menu." Chuck hands the blunt to Nate. "So smoke up and seal the deal with Blair... 'cause you're also entitled to tap that ass."

I laugh as I take the blunt from Nate and take another hit. I look down at my watch. "Shit." Chuck and Nate look at me confused. "I'm late to meet Serena. I'll have to take a rain check on Bass' words of wisdom." I rush to the street and hail a cab.

"She can even make hailing a cab hot," Chuck says.

I turn and look at him as I get into the cab. "I heard that Bass."

I rush into the bar at the Palace hotel as fast as I can. I spot Serena and Blair sitting next to each other. I rush over and smile at them. "Good. We're drinking." I look to the bartender. "Another Martini." I sit down next to Blair.

"So, how's your mom doing... with the divorce and everything?" Serena asks.

"Great. So my dad left her for another man. She's lost 15 pounds, got an eye-lift. It's been good for her," Blair replies.

"I'm really sorry," Serena offers.

"Yeah, I could tell since you didn't call or write the entire time it was happening," Blair reminds her.

"No, I know... I was just... boarding school... it's like..." Serena rambles.

Blair cuts her off, "I don't even know why you went to boarding school to begin with. Do you know how it felt, calling your house when you didn't show up at school and having your mom say: Serena didn't tell you that she moved to Connecticut?"

"I just... I had to go. I needed to get away from everything. Please just trust me," Serena explains.

"How can I trust you when I feel like I don't even know you," Blair reasons.

"Let's fix that," I offer.

"I saw you at school with Kati and Is and I get it. I don't want to take any of that away from you. I just..." Serena starts.

Blair cuts her off again, "Because it's just yours to take if you want it?"

Serena shakes her head. "No, that's not what I mean. I... I miss you. I just want things to go back to the way they used to be. You know, the three of us walking to school together, dancing on tables at Bungalow, the nights when we were at your mom's country house. You were like my sister... and with our families... the three of us need each other."

"Well, you missed some classic Eleanor Waldorf melt-downs. If it wasn't such a tragedy it would have been funny. Actually kinda was," Blair confesses.

"Well, I wish I could have been there," Serena offers.

"You are now. I have to meet Nate. I kind of have something special and..." Blair trails off.

"Well, I don't want to keep you but..." Serena hugs Blair. "I love you, B."

"I love you too, S," Blair tells her.

I smile at both of them. "And you both love, A."

Blair laughs as she hugs me before she leaves to meet Nate.

Serena looks down at her phone. "Oh I have to go."

I give her a look. "Really."

"Sorry." She hugs me before taking off.

I shake my head. How did I wind up here by myself? I take both Serena and Blair's leftover Martinis and empty each of them in one gulp.

I minding my own business when I hear Chuck next to me. "I love this town. I'm going to have to tell my parent the hotel they just bought is serving minors."

"And if you get a drink they are also serving pigs," I counter.

"I love it when you talk dirty," Chuck tells me.

I smirk. "You just love when a girl talks to you."

"Actually, I prefer them when they're not talking," Chuck tells me. He places a strand of hair behind my ear.

I shake my head. "Wow. An hour without you is just too long."

"Let's catch up. Take our clothes off, stare at each other," Chuck offers.

I give him a look. "What about I just get a bit to eat. I've been drinking on an empty stomach."

"You told me you didn't do that anymore," Chuck states.

I shrug my shoulders. "Special occasion."

"Well, what about a grilled cheese with truffle oil? You do love truffles?" Chuck offers.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Enough to know it's not on the menu."

Chuck shrugs. "But then I'm connected."

I stare at him for a moment contemplating it. "Only because I'm hungry."

Chuck and head into the kitchen. Chuck puts a bundle of dollar bills into the jacket of the chef, and his staff leave. "Alfonso, you're stud. Now have a good night, we're closing the kitchen early."

I find food already on plates and pick the sandwich up with my hand. "Oh my god, this is so good."

"Well, if you're looking for a way to thank me I've got a couple ideas," Chuck tells me.

I roll my eyes. "It's a sandwich, Chuck." Chuck touches my thigh and leans in on me. I shake my head. "This is... this is not happening right now."

"You're worried Nate will find out?" Chuck asks.

I look at him confused. "What?"

"Last year... the Shepherd wedding... think I don't know why you left town for a month?" Chuck tells me.

I stare at him in disbelief. I remember everything from that night.

I'm dancing on the bar, holding a bottle of champagne.

Nate is trying to stop me. "Arabella, you are not supposed to be here."

"Oh well, if the happy couple didn't want to put up a cash for the bar they should let me be where I want to be. Move!" I shout.

Nate chuckles. "Let me see it!"

I shake my head as I try to open the bottle. "No, make me!"

"I can do it, I can open it. Let me show you... here, come here. Let me see..." Nate trails off.

I shake my head like a child. "No!"

"Let me... stop?" Nate says.

We both pull on the bottle until it opens with a loud bang.

"Nate!" I yell.

"That never happens to me," Nate tells me.

I laugh. "It's ok. You're stronger than me, alright."

Nate smiles at me. "Come here."

I look down at his shirt covered in champagne. "Look at you, you're a mess."

"So are you," Nate counters.

That's when we both gave into our desires. He leans in and kissedsme. It pretty quickly turns into a full on make out session. Which then turns into us hooking up right on the bartop.

"Best friend and the boyfriend. That's pretty classy, A. I think you're more like me than you admit," Chuck taunts.

I shrug my shoulders. "You and I both know that wasn't the first time."

Chuck nods his head. "Nate was pretty excited the night you took his virginity."

I scoff. "We were fourteen. He had never even seen real boobs before that." I shake my head. "And that wasn't why I left."

"Then why did you?" Chuck asks.

I shake my head. "I'm done talking." I pull him towards me. "There are other things I'd rather do."

Chuck smirks. "Well you're in luck. I just so happen to have a suite in this very hotel."

It's the morning of the kiss on the lips party. I've been avoiding the inevitable. It's strange knowing Serena won't be there. It's weird having my best friends barely on speaking terms.

I go for a run to clear my mind. I'm so in my own head that I barely even notice Nate and his father.

I stop when Nate calls my name, "Arabella."

I smile at him. "Hi. You seem upbeat this morning. Did you have fun with Blair last night?"

His face falls slightly. "Actually, we got into a pretty big fight."

"You want my advice? Apologise. Even if it was her fault. Flowers, maybe some jewellery if she's really upset. Always works for your mother," Howard tells him.

"I don't know. I think it may be for the best," Nate confesses.

"Wait a minute, you guys broke up?" I ask in disbelief.

Nate nods his head. "Yeah, I guess we did."

"Blair is a great girl," Howard states.

"I know. But I'm just not sure if she's the girl for me," Nate admits.

"But you guys have been dating since kindergarten," I remind him.

"So I keep hearing," Nate says in annoyance.

"I mean, you love her, don't you?" I ask.

"Yes, I do. I just think it might be good for us to take a break, you know," Nate explains.

"Maybe not right now. Eleanor Waldorf is gearing up to take her company public and I've been cording her for months to let me handle the deal," Howard states.

"Then you should get it," Nate reasons.

"I will get it... if you just help me out a little bit," Howard states. Nate and I look at his father in disbelief. "What? You love her, she loves you. It's just a rough patch, that's all. You don't give up just because things are hard. Not in business or if your family is depending on you." His dad takes off running again.

I put my hand on Nate's shoulder. "It's gonna be a long night isn't it?"

Nate sighs. "Limos picking you up at 9:30. I'll have the champagne ready."

I nod my head gratefully. "Nate always coming to the rescue." I look at him seriously. "About Blair. Do what you want. Not what your father expects from you."

Nate smiles slightly. "Thanks Bella."

I smile as I start to jog again. "You can always count on me Natie."

I eventually get ready for the party. I put on a tight pink dress that comes down mid thigh. I head outside and the limo is already there. Nate opens the door with a smile. I do a little turn and I can hear Blair and Chuck hooting. I do a little curtsy before getting in.

Nate immediately hands me a bottle of champagne. "As promised."

I smile widely. "Bless you."

The party is packed. Everyone who's anyone is here. Blair is always very picky about who gets an invite. She doesn't want to risk letting anyone unworthy in.

I stand next to the bar as Chuck joins me. He points to Jenny. "Who's the newbie?"

"Jenny Humphrey. She's a freshman," I inform him.

"I love freshmen. They're so..." Chuck trails soff.

"...fresh?" I pretend to gag.

"Anything about her on 'Gossip Girl'?" Chuck asks.

I shake my head. "No. And I would appreciate it if your creepy ass kept it that way."

Chuck ignores me as he walks away from me and towards Jenny.

I chug another glass of champagne, dreading what he is going to try and pull with Jenny. I order another glass and down that one too.

Nate chuckles as he walks towards me. "Might want to slow down."

I shake my head. "It's a party. I'm having fun."

"By yourself?" Nate questions.

I shrug my shoulders. "Happens sometimes."

I can hear people around us start to gossip. "... Serena... it's Serena... oh my gosh... is she really here?... is that really her?... Blair said she wasn't invited... she is wasted... she is so brave..."

I look at Nate confused. "What is she doing here?"

Nate shakes his head. "I have no idea."

I see Blair moving towards her and move in that direction. Nate follows after me.

"Blair, come on, are you really gonna kick her out?" I ask.

"Did you invite her?" Blair asks.

I shake my head. "No."

She looks at Nate.

"What? No! God! I told you," Nate assures her.

"Do not talk to her," Blair instructs.

"I was going for a walk," Nate tells her. Blair smiles as she grabs onto her arm. Neither one of them looks at Serena as she walks by.

I ignore Blair's demand. "What are you doing here?"

Serena lokos around at the crowd. "I'm looking for someone."

"Who?" I question.

"Jenny Humphrey," Serena tells me.

I look at her confused. "Last I saw her she was talking to Chuck."

Serena nods. "I know. That's the problem." She nods her head as she walks away.

I head outside to get some air. I don't even know if I want to be here anymore. I debate hailing a cab and just calling it a night.

I watch as Dan and Jenny Humphery walk out of the party with Serena. They hail a cab and the three pile in. I turn and see Serena and Blair standing with each other. Chuck has blood under his nose.

I shake my head as I walk past him. "I told you to leave the girl alone."

As I walk past Nate he grabs my arm. "What happened?"

I pull my arm from him. "I don't know. Chuck probably tried to hook up with that freshman girl and her brother got pissed. He's your friend, you ask him."

Nate gives me a look. "You still want a ride home?"

"Why go home?" I offer. "It's just a place with a bed to sleep. And as far as I'm concerned it doesn't need to be my bed I end up in."

I get a Gossip Girl alert.

Spotted: Serena... making an heroic exit from B's party. Too bad for her there's school on Monday. So, until next time. You know you love me... XOXO Gossip Girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Good morning, Upper East Siders! Gossip Girl here. Your one and only source in the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. Top story on my homepage: Serena van der Woodsen. Everybody's favourite It-Girl has just returned from a mysterious absence. Everyone knows Serena. And everyone is talking. And B's boyfriend Nate? Rumour has it he's always had a thing for Serena. Why did she leave? Why did she return? And Nate's friend Chuck won't let Serena forget about her past. And then there's Dan: Outsider, looks like his childhood crush has returned. Serena and her mystery man made a surprise appearance at Blair's Kiss On The Lips party. But Serena wasn't the only one who made an impression. Jenny made an impression on Chuck. And now that S is back... will the Upper East Side ever be the same? We're all just dying to see what happens next.

I bet you're wondering what Gossip Girl is doing up so early. Truth is: I never went to bed. Why waste precious time dreaming when waking life is so much better? Is there really anything better than a lazy sunday? Reading the paper in bed, sipping coffee, scrambling an egg or two. Yeah, right. We Upper East Siders don't do lazy: Breakfast is brunch and it comes with champagne, a dress code and a hundred of our closest friends... and enemies. Chuck's dad Bart Bass is hosting the annual brunch for his foundation. Everyone is invited. Well, not everyone.

I groan when I hear a phone ringing. I can hear Nate answer it, "Hello? No, I'm up. Ah, great, of course."

I sit up when I hear him throw the phone onto the table. I'm on the end of Chuck's bed, somehow wearing Nate's shirt from the night before.

Chuck groans as he rolls over. "Nathaniel! Keep it down! Some of us are trying to regain our strength."

"You're dad's brunch is today," Nate reminds him.

"The alarm's set for nine," I tell him.

"It's ten," Nate states.

Chuck sighs, then raises and claps his hands. I chuckle at the sight of his black eye. "Ladies, double time! Oh, unless... Nathaniel?" Chuck points behind him at the two women wearing maid uniforms.

Nate shakes his head. "I'm good." He turns to the two women. "Actually, could you two bring some coffee when you get a chance?"

"And some water, lots of water," I add.

"You want ice with that?" The woman points at Chuck's black eye. "Looks like you could use some."

"That's enough, ladies. And I'll make sure to tell my father just how committed you are to the hospitality industry," Chuck tells them as they leave.

I sit up on my knees and grab Chuck's chin in my fingers. "That kid popped you pretty good, huh? Never mess with a guy's sister."

Chuck pulls his face from my hands. He walks over to the wet bar and starts putting things into a blender. "If I knew his name I'd hunt him down and kill him."

"What, 'cause you kill people now? Are you gonna strangle him with your scarf?" Nate throws Chuck's scarf in his face.

"Don't mock the scarf, Nathaniel. It's my signature," Chuck tells him.

I chuckle. "Just saying, death by scarf: Not that intimidating."

"He sucker-punched me, I told you. Besides, better a broken nose than a broken heart," Chuck offers.

"What? I didn't even talk to Serena last night," Nate states.

Chuck looks at him amused. "Who said anything about Serena?"

I shake my head. "Alright please tell me one of your bimbos left a dress here I can borrow, Chuck."

Chuck laughs. "I don't think you want to borrow anything left here."

I sigh. "Looks like I'm going to be fashionably late."

Nate chuckles. "Like always."

I smile. "I'll dry clean the shirt before I give it back."

I run back to my house to get ready. I was supposed to be with Blair but I don't think she misses me much. She has Kati and Is to tell her how amazing she is. I try my best to get ready quickly but you can't rush the process.

I take a taxi back to the Palace. When I get there I see Blair heading inside. I call out to her, "Blair." She ignores me but I keep after her. "Blair!"

She stops and turns towards me. "What, Arabella?"

I look at her confused by the hostility. "Are you mad at me?"

Blair nods her head. "Actually I am."

"What did I do?" I question.

"I found out you had sex with my boyfriend," Blair tells me.

I look at her in shock. "How did you find out?"

"Nate told me. At least he felt he owed it to me to tell the truth," Blair explains.

I shake my head slightly. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't bother saying anything. I wouldn't believe you anyway," Blair tells me.

"Blair, it was..." I start.

Blair cuts me off, "You know... I always knew you're a whore... I never took you for a liar too."

I shake my head. "Blair, how can I fix this?"

Blair shakes her head. "You don't, Arabella. You just stay away from me, my boyfriend and my friends. You're done here."

Blair walks into the Palace leaving me alone. I can't believe Nate told her. If I really wanted to be a bitch I would tell her exactly where I ended up last night. I don't think Blair realizes that Nate and I are going to be friends no matter what she says.

I spend some time speaking with friends of my father. They all say the same thing, where is he, oh I bet he is having fun, he truly is a great businessman. Nate, Blair, Chuck, Is, and Kati are all sitting at the same table drinking and having a good time.

My jaw nearly hits the floor when I see Serena and Dan standing in the doorway. As they stand by the buffet I walk over to them and smile.

"Hi, Serena," I greet.

Serena looks at me. "Did Blair send you over here?"

I shake my head. "Turns out I'm also on the outs with Blair."

"What happened?" Serena questions.

I laugh. "I'll explain it all later." I turn to Dan and smile. "We haven't met I'm Arabella." I hold my hand out for him to shake.

He looks surprised. "Hi... uh I'm Dan."

"Well Dan I hope you enjoy the infamous Bart Bass brunch," I say before walking off.

I spend some time drinking mamosas and fending off creepy old men.

I watch as Chuck has a confrontation with his dad. "The, uh, the invitation said 'Black Tie' not 'Black Eye'. Are you ok? I mean if you're in some kind of trouble..."

Chuck shakes his head. "Only of my own making."

"Why do you think I do all this, hu? This party is for you. Ok, so you can meet people. You know, become a part of something, make some kind of change," Bart says.

"Really? I thought it was another excuse for an open bar and, eh, re-hiring the milanese statues," Chuck counters.

"Do me a favour, will you? Lose the scotch... it's barely noon," Bart says before walking away.

I walk over to Chuck and grab the scotch from him. "I can help you with that."

Chuck gives me a look. "I don't think Blair appreciates you talking to me."

I chuckle. "Yeah well it's a good thing I've never cared much for Blair's opinion on me."

Chuck shakes his head. "That's why you're a threat."

I roll my eyes. "I'm not a threat." I take another swig of scotch. "At least not at the moment."

I see Nate gesturing for me to follow him. Chuck sees it too. "You really are just trying to start a fight aren't you?"

I roll my eyes. "Blair doesn't need a reason to start a fight."

I find Nate outside of the hotel waiting for me. "Arabella, I really need to talk to you about Serena."

I scoff. "No Nate. I need to talk to you which means you can listen. Nate, you told Blair! What were you thinking?"

"Look, I wanna explain..." Nate starts.

I cut him off, "No you want to talk about Serena." I shake my head. "God I can't believe you told Blair."

I try to walk away but Nate grabs my arm. "Bella, wait. You just expected me to keep it a secret?"

I pull my arm away from him. "Yes, Nate. There's nothing wrong with keeping a secret if the truth is gonna hurt someone!"

"That's a hell of a way to look at things," Nate counters.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise in all this you were the most honest guy on the planet." I turn away from him. "Just go back to your girlfriend or Serena I don't really care, just stay away from me."

I'm beyond mad at Nate. He ruined Blair and I's friendship and now he wants me to help him with Serena. Nate hangs on her every word, but they have only ever made out, maybe a little more, but they never went all the way.

I notice Blair walking over to Dan. "Dan? Hi, I'm Blair Waldorf, Serena's friend."

Dan looks surprised. "Oh, hey. Yeah, do you happen to know where she is?"

Blair smiles. "As a matter of fact I do."

Suddenly Serena and Nate come running in the room together. "Blair!" Serena shouts.

"Serena, there you are. Where were you?" Dan asks.

"She was waiting in a hotel room... for my boyfriend," Blair states.

"To talk," Serena states.

Nate jumps in, "About why we weren't talking."

"That doesn't sound any smarter the second time," Blair remarks.

"Why weren't you talking?" Dan looks at Nate. "Does this have anything to do with why you were waiting for Serena this morning?"

"You were what?" Blair asks.

I see Chuck walking towards them. "Don't."

"Come on Arabella when have I ever been one to mind my own business," Chuck remarks. I follow after him as he joins our friends. "And here I thought you were waiting for me."

"Oh, exactly what the situation needs: Chuck," Dan remarks. He turns back to Nate and Serena. "Now what is going on here?"

"We were just getting to that," Blair says.

I shake my head. "Blair, please, don't do this."

She rolls her eyes. "Little Arabella trying to be all pure of heart now." She turns to Serena. "Sorry, did you want to tell him?"

"I'll tell him," Chuck offers.

"You know?" Nate and Blair say at the same time.

"I know everything," Chuck states.

"And apparently I know nothing," Dan states.

"Look, Dan, it was a long time ago and I regret it..." Serena starts.

Chuck cuts her off, "Look, Serena, stop trying to pretend you're a good girl. So you hooked up with best friend's boyfriend. I kind of admire you for it."

Dan looks surprised and shocked. "Is that true?"

"Well, then she ran away and lied about it," Blair states. I look at her in disgust. "I just thought you should know before you fall head over heels for your perfect girl in her perfect world... and then get left all alone with no one but your Cabbage Patch Kid."

"Cabbage Patch?" I question.

"Did you talk to my sister?" Dan asks.

"Ah, yes, little Jenny. Do believe she and I have some unfinished business," Chuck taunts.

Dan walks up close to Chuck. "You stay away from her."

Chuck smirks. "Poor devil, so little time so many sluts to fu..."

Dan pushes Chuck who crashes into a waiter causing him to fall down, all guests turn around to look at the scene.

"It's fine! It's fine! Everyone can stop looking. He's a jerk. But it's my fault and... and I'm leaving," Dan says.

Serena tries to stop him. "I'll go with you." I offer her a reassuring smile as she walks off.

"Actually, I'd prefer if you didn't." Dan walks off.

Nate turns to Blair. "Hope you're happy."

"Not even close." Blair walks off and Nate follows her.

Chuck turns to me. "Looks like it's just you and me. Apparently my room's available."

I shake my head. "Your trash Chuck."

I head out of the Palace and find Serena by herself. "Well, I guess we both made mistakes." Serena nods her head slowly. "I'm sorry."

"For what. Your not the one who ruined any chance I had with Dan," Serena states.

I laugh lightly. "I know. But Blair only went after you because she couldn't go after me."

"Why would she go after you?" Serena questions.

I sigh. "Because the night of the Shepherd wedding... Nate and I had sex." Serena looks surprised. "And there is no relationship for Blair to ruin for me, so she went after you. She doesn't want to realize that maybe the problem isn't just you and I, that Nate is also to blame."

Serena wraps her arm around me. "So I guess it's just you and me."

I smile. "S and A together again."

"N and B, hot and heavy in the halls of The Palace Hotel, only to find S already waiting. Sparks were flying for sure... but will it be a three-way? Or D-day? Some might call this a fustercluck... but on the Upper East Side we call it Sunday afternoon. Well, Serena's mystery man is a mystery no longer. His name is... oh, who cares. Now that he and S are over... so are his fifteen minutes. But his sister Jenny was spotted with a new dress... gifted from Blair herself. Everyone knows an Eleanor original is the uniform of B's private army. But will J be a loyal soldier? Or will she side with S's rebel forces? But then again maybe she sides with A since her and B seems to have had their own falling out. And as for S and A themselves: We hear they left today's brunch with... no friends, no boy and nowhere left to run. It looks like the ultimate insiders have become a total outsider. It's your move, S and A. And you know who'll be watching.


	3. Chapter 3

There's plenty of upside to being the spawn of the fabulously wealthy, but the downside, super successful parents expect nothing less from their offspring and when it comes to college that means the Ivy's. It's more than just getting into college, it's setting a course for the rest of your life and for those few who aren't legacies, the pressures are no less. When parents have sacrificed for their children's future, what kid would want to let them down?

School is worse than normal. I can't sit with Blair and if I'm seen with Nate or Chuck she'll throw a fit. My one saving grace, Serena, isn't at school. I don't need to start anything at school. I'll just be the bigger person and mind my own business.

I sit in the church listening to some of the Constance girls singing Glamorous by Fergie. I swear I can feel Blair's eyes boring a hole into the back of my head. Once the girls finish Mrs. Richard and Mr. Williams walk onto the stage.

"Thank you ladies," Mrs. Richard says with a smile. She turns to the rest of us. "Good morning students. I ask all of you to show a little sympathy for our junior class. They are almost through with Ivy Week." 

"As is our long standing tradition, the Constance Billard girls will be in charge of Friday night's mixer and the St. Jude's boys will provide the ushers for the visiting representatives," Mr. Williams reminds everyone.

"For those of you dreaming of attending an Ivy League school this mixer is the most important event of your life," Mrs. Richard states.

"But no pressure," Mr. Williams says with a laugh.

They say that like they actually believe there is no pressure on us students. If you go to Constance Billard or St. Jude's you're expected to go to an Ivy League school not just by your parents but by society, by everyone who's anyone. Being an only child all that pressure falls onto me. My father doesn't have a care in the world in what I do, until it comes to college. If I don't go to an Ivy my dad will probably disown me.

It's funny to me. That everything I've done so far in my life is being boiled down to what can fit on a college application. It doesn't matter who I am as a person so long as my daddy is rich and I get a good SAT score. Hell my dad is rich enough to throw out the SAT score.

"At tomorrow night's mixer, Blair Waldorf will announce the charity her community outreach committee will honour this year," Mrs. Richard informs us.

I can hear Kati behind me, "Have you seen Serena?"

"I wonder where she is," Isabel adds.

"Know what I wonder? How we're supposed to hear anything about Yale with all this talk about Serena," Blair snaps.

The meeting lets out and I find myself alone in the courtyard. I pull out a poetry book and start to read.

I see Serena running towards the building. After a brief conversation with Dan I can see Blair setting her eyes on Serena. Blair approaches Serena with Kati and Isabel behind her.

"Aww too bad you missed the assembly. Not that it matters, Brown doesn't offer degrees in slut," Blair taunts.

I close my book and smile at Blair. "Very classy Blair. I have no doubt you will excel in Yale's school on how to be a bitch."

Blair doesn't say anything as she stomps off. Serena smiles slightly as she sits down next to me.

"Is this going to be an all out war between Blair and you?" Serena questions.

I shrug my shoulders. "If she wants to be mean, I'll dish it right back. I'm not the one inciting it."

Spotted! S not so fashionably late and dressed down by B. Game on ladies.

It's not long before sixth period gym. We're playing field hockey out on the back field. Blair and I are both attacking for the ball.

"Look I made a mistake with Nate ok, but you sabotaged Serena with Dan, just to get back at me. We don't have to be friends..." I start.

Blair strikes me down with her hockey stick. I stand back up again and angrily hit the air with my stick. The other girls stop playing and the teacher approaches us. "Waldorf?"

"Sorry, slipped," Blair lies.

"I'm fine," I assure.

The teacher blows the whistle and we all start playing again.

I walk past Blair. "I really wanna believe that that was an accident."

Blair scoffs. "Then you must be delusional." Blair runs and jabs me in the side.

The teacher blows the whistle and gives Blair a green card.

I turn to the teachers. "Thank you."

As we start playing again Blair runs at me with her stick and knocks me down. I stand back up and the teacher blows his whistle and gives Blair a yellow card. "I'm running out of colors here Blair."

I move closer to Blair. "And I'm running out of patience. Enough, okay?"

"It's enough when I say it's enough," Blair tells me before she walks away.

I take a deep breath. As we start play again I run towards Blair and knock her to the ground. Her and I start to struggle with one another. I'm sick of her thinking she can push me around.

The teacher blows his whistle and the other girls run towards us. "Girls break it up!"

I sit on top of Blair and hit her.

"Get off of me!" Blair shouts.

I get off Blair and stand up. Blair also stands up and I walk closer to her. "So we've actually come to physical blows, huh?" I hold my hand out to her. "Truce?"

Blair thinks for a moment and then smiles and starts clutching her leg in agony. "My leg!"

The teacher turns to me. "Arabella, you're out of here!"

I shake my head at Blair. "I hope it's broken." I walk away as Kati and Is rush to Blair's side.

Hey Upper East Siders. We hear that World War Three just broke out and it's wearing knee socks. Choose your side or run and hide. We have a feeling that this one is to the death.

I go for a run after school. I'm just so frustrated with Blair. We've been friends forever and this is how she treats me. I know it's because she's threatened by me. She thinks I can take everything that she has. Everything she thinks she has worked hard for.

I stop when I hear my cell phone ring. "What do you want Chuck?"

"Why are you out of breath? Did I interrupt something?" Chuck asks.

I roll my eyes. "I'm out for a run."

"I didn't think you would need a work out after the field hockey throw down. All those mouth guards and short skirts, I hope somebody filmed it," Chuck states.

"You're heinous Chuck," I state. He laughs. "Is there a reason that you called?"

Chuck hums quietly before answering, "Just seeing what you were up to. If Blair had murdered you yet."

"We know murder isnt Blair's style. She'd rather tourture and humiliate me." Chuck doesn't say anything. "I'll take the silence as quiet agreement."

"Women like to pretend they're complicated, I know better," Chuck states.

"Your the most complicated person I've ever met Chuck." I laugh lightly. "Since this conversation isn't going anywhere I'm gonna hang up."

I keep on my jog. But I stop once again when I see Serena.

She looks shocked to see me. "A, what are you doing here?"

I smile at her. "Just out for a run. Thinking about ways to get under Blair's skin."

Blair laughs nervously. "I'm sure you'll come up with something." I look around and realize were out front of the Ostroff Centre. "Arabella listen..."

I cut her off, "You don't have to tell me anything. If there was a problem just know I'm here for you."

Serena smiles as she nods her head. "Thank you."

I nod my head in return. "I'll see you tonight."

I head the Ivy Mixer. My dad couldn't even be bothered to come home for it. Last I heard he was somewhere in Nassau doing things I don't even want to think about.

I watch as people are mingling. Gentle music is playing. I make it a point to speak with the Columbia rep.

I smile as I shake his hand. "Hi, Arabella Rynsburger."

The man smiles. "Reginald Bisset."

"It's a pleasure," I assure him.

"Rynsburger? By chance are you Clarence's daughter?" Reginald asks.

I nod my head and laugh lightly. "I am."

"Your father is a great man. A proud Columbia grad," Reginald states.

"He sure is. He's been talking about his time at Columbia for as long as I can remember," I tell him.

"Columbia University is full of opportunities for a young lady such as yourself," Reginald says. I smile. "What were you thinking of studying?"

"Art history," I inform him.

Reginald looks surprised. "Not business like your father?"

I shake my head slightly. "Business never appealed to me like it does my father."

"I can tell you're more of a free spirit," Reginald comments.

I force a laugh. "You can learn alot from art."

Reginald looks at me curiously. "Like what?"

I smile widely. "Perspective from Escher. One man's trash is another man's treasure from Pollock. Form and poise from Botticelli and Degas. Sometimes you just have to cause a scandal like Serrano."

Reginald looks at me for a moment before smiling. "You really know your artwork."

I smile as I nod my head. "My favorite thing about art is the work is already done. It's not changing. You study it, you learn from it, and at the end of the day it will still be the same."

Reginald holds his hand out to me. "Columbia would do well to have such a promising talent as you. Its was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Rynsburger"

I shake his hand. "The pleasure was mine Mr. Bisset."

He walks off and Nate wanders over. He smiles at me. "You looked like you were really hitting it off with Mr. Bisset."

I nod "He's the rep for Columbia."

"So you've finally decided on Columbia?" Nate asks.

I nod my head. "Their art history department has connections to the MET."

Nate smiles widely. "That's great. You've talked about the MET since we were kids." He laughs. "You got in trouble for touching that painting of the bridge."

I chuckle. "The Red Bridge by Julian Alden Weir." I stop and look at Nate for a moment. "I don't think you should let Blair see us speaking."

Nate nods seriously. "I just wanted to make sure we were good."

I roll my eyes. "We're not good Nate. You stabbed me in the back. And I'm gonna need some time."

Nate nods his head but I can see the sadness in his eyes. "Okay." Nate walks away and I stand by myself.

I watch as Blair and Serena argue over the Yale rep. I know Serena is just doing it because Blair's dream is Yale. All Blair's life she has wanted to go to Yale. I don't think she has ever even thought about going to any other school. In the end Serena wins and walks off with the Yale rep attached to her arm.

I mingle with a few of the other reps, not that I want to go to their schools. I run into Howard and all he does is talk about Nate going to Dartmouth. Even though Nate doesn't want to go to Dartmouth. I've only heard him say it to me a hundred times.

I watch as Blair steps up onto the stage. "Can I please have everyone's attention?" The crowd quiets down. "Welcome again to the Constance Billard/ St. Jude's Ivy mixer. I'm Blair Waldorf, chair of the community outreach committee." Everyone claps for her. "Every year our schools choose to support one local institution that we feel benefits our community. This year our schools have chosen to honour the Ostroff Centre." I look at Serena confused and surprised. SHe walks over towards her brother, Eric. "This year's choice is a very personal one because the centre has helped one of our own." I can see a look of panic on Lily Van Der Woodsen's face. "It's because of their excellent programme which aids so many young addicts and alcoholics, that a student here with us today is clean and sober... at least for now. Can I please have Serena Van Der Woodsen join me on stage?" Blair smiles.

Everyone in the crowd turns to face Serena. She just looks around in a state of shock. Blair smiles back at Chuck and then gives a dirty look to Serena. Serena looks on the verge of tears and has to look away from Blair.

Lily turns to Serena. "Tell me this isn't happening."

Eric looks very angry and is about to walk towards the stage. "It's not." 

Serena and Lily both hold back Eric and prevent him from going to the stage. Serena turns to Eric. "No, you're not going up there. You're going to stand right here, okay"

Lilly looks at Serena. "Whatever you're doing, think about who's standing in this room right now."

Serena shakes her head at Lily. She then turns and walks towards the stage to meet Blair. Serena stands next to Blair on stage.

"Don't try to deny it, Chuck saw you," Blair states. She steps behind Serena so that she has the full focus of the crowd's attention. Blair leads the crowd into a round of applause for Serena.

Serena waves to the crowd. "Hi, I'm Serena Van Der Woodsen. I just wanna thank my friend," Serena turns towards Blair who is smiling at her, "Blair Waldorf for recognising the Ostroff Centre and all of the good things that they do. Thanks Blair." Serena turns towards Blair and starts clapping. Blair and the rest of the crowd join in with the applause. "In the Ostroff Centre, one of the main things that we learn is forgiveness. In order to move forward for our future, we must forgive those who have wronged us in the past." Serena mildly turns her head in Blair's direction and Blair nods her head at Serena's speech. "And we ourselves must ask for forgiveness from those whom we've wronged." Serena is now very clearly looking at Blair. Blair looks uncomfortable and the crowd applauds at what Serena is saying. "Without this forgiveness, innocent people get hurt..."

Blair walks over to Serena and grabs her arm to stop her talking. "Thank you Serena! Thank you! Thank you!" Blair claps on stage with a large smile on her face. She moves Serena out of the way of the audience's focus. Blair and Serena square off on stage and then Serena walks off the stage and exits the room. "Can we now have Dr. Ostroff join me on stage?"

I find Serena inside walking away from her mother. "Hey. Serena." She tries to force a smile. "Are you okay?"

Serena shakes her head. "No."

I nod my head. "Blair had no right to do what she did." Serena just nods. "Are we getting even?"

Serena nods her head and I follow her back out into the party. She walks right over to Blair who is talking to the Yale rep.

"Blair, what the hell was that?" Serena asks.

Blair turns to the Yale Representative. "Will you excuse us please?"

The Yale rep nods. "Sure."

Blair walks away as Serena and I follow after her. Blair stops walking and turns to face Serena.

"So we good now? We square?" Serena asks.

"No! Because nothing I do can ever be as bad as what you did to me," Blair explains.

I step in, "No Blair. Your problem is with me not Serena. You should be leaving her out of this. So, I'm asking you please, I'll stop if you will."

"You're just saying that because you lost and you're gonna keep losing. Now if you'll excuse me, unlike you I have a future to get back to," Blair says before walking away.

I shake my head. "God she is such a bitch." I turn to Serena. "I'm sorry for what it's worth."

Serena tries to compose herself. "Can I trust you?"

I nod my head. "Of course, S."

"I wasn't at the Ostroff Centre for myself," Serena confesses. I nod my head encouragingly. "I was there for Eric."

I look at her confused. "I've never even seen him take a drink."

I can see the tears brimming in Serena's eyes. "He's not an alcoholic. He tried to kill himself."

I put my hand up to my mouth in shook. I pull her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Serena. I had no idea." She nods her head. "And you just want to protect him. I get it." Blair looks at me and I can tell she is hurting. "It's Friday, how about a sleepover at my place?"

Serena nods her head. "Okay."

When I wake up Serena and I decide to head to Central Park. I go for a jog and leave Serena sitting on a bench at the Bethesda Terrace. I don't leave her for long, I know she is still upset. After a few miles I head back to Serena.

I smile at her as she reads on the bench. "Good book?"

Serena nods. "I don't understand how you can go for a jog in the rain."

I laugh. "It keeps you cool."

"You look like a wet dog," Serena counters.

I turn around when I hear Blair's voice, "Whenever something's bothering you, I can always find you here."

Serena sets her book down. She then stands upright and faces Blair. "Serena You here for another catfight?" Blair opens her clutch and removes an envelope from it. She closes her clutch and Serena stares at the envelope. "What's that?"

"A letter; I wrote it to you when you were away at boarding school," Blair explains. Serena gives Blair a fed up look. "I never sent it." Blair looks down at the letter and starts reading from it, "Dear Serena, my world is falling apart and you're the only one who would understand. My father left my mother for a 31 year old model; a male model. I feel like screaming because I don't have anyone to talk to." Serena looks at Blair sympathetically. "You're gone. My dad's gone. Nate's acting weird. Arabella disappeared fo a while dealing with her own problems. Where are you? Why don't you call? Why did you leave without saying goodbye?" Blair and Serena are now both at the verge of tears. "You're supposed to be my best friend. I miss you so much. Love Blair." Blair stops reading from the letter and puts it back inside the envelope. She looks up at Serena.

"Why didn't you send it? I could've..." Serena starts.

Blair cuts her off, "You could've what!" Blair is now choked up with tears and her voice is breaking. "You knew Serena and you didn't even call."

"I didn't know what to say to you. I didn't know how to be your friend after what I did. I'm so sorry," Serena confesses.

"Eric told me what happened; I guess your family's been going through a hard time too," Blair tells her.

Blair and Serena smile at each other. I look at them and smile as well. I can't help but feel like a third wheel. Serena and Blair are making up, but I don't know that I can be honest with them.

Spotted in Central Park: Two white flags waving. Could an Upper East Side peace accord be far off? So what will it be? Truce or consequences? We all know one nation can't have two queens. What happens next? Only time will tell.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, the Upper East Siders. There's nothing Gossip Girl likes more than a surprise. And we hear Blair Waldorf's got a 3-for-1 special, her mom Eleanor who just returned from Paris and Serena van der Woodsen and Arabella Rynsburger brunch buddies.

Serena and I decided to surprise Blair. When we get to her house she is still asleep but her mom is more than happy to entertain Serena and I.

Eventually Blair comes wandering out of her room still in her pajamas.

"Hey! You're up," Serena greets.

Blair looks confused. "Did we have plans?"

"Darling it is impolite to interrupt." Eleanor blows a kiss at Blair. "I was just telling Serena and Arabella that Bendel's is interested in carrying my line."

Blair looks at her surprised but happy. "Really? Oh, thats fantastic! Why didn't you say anything?"

"I came back from Paris early to put together my lookbook, and if they like what they see, it could be the beginning of an essential lifestyle collection," Eleanor explains.

"Because more people should be like you, mother," Blair says. She smiles as she brings a croissant to her mouth.

Eleanor stops her, "Before you tuck into that, you might find a low fat yogurt more appealing."

Blair looks at Serena and I. We both get the message and walk over towards Eleanor's designs.

"I lost two pound when you were away," Blair tells her mother.

"And you look marvelous," Eleanor tells her.

I pick up one of Eleanor's pieces and look it over. "Wow, these are beautiful, Mrs. Waldorf."

"Well, they will be." Eleanor stands up. "If they're not all squished from traveling." She taps Blair on the shoulder. "Darling, please." She walks right past her daughter. "Serena, Arabella, you two have to come back later when everything is unpacked." Serena holds up a dress in front of her. "I would love to hear your thoughts. You do have such great personal style."

Serena smiles. "Oh, thank you, but I don't think we'll be able to."

"Serena, Blair, and I have plans today," I tell Eleanor.

Eleanor looks surprised. "Oh."

"We do?" Blair asks.

Blair, Serena, and I spend the afternoon shopping. As we walk down the street two older guys look at us like we're the last piece of cake.

Blair rolls her eyes. "Oh, god. I forgot what it was like to be with you."

Serena shakes her head. "No, they were looking at the three of us."

I give her a look. "Don't insult me."

"It's been like this all morning, starting with your lovely visit with my mother," Blair adds. "She didn't even call me to tell me she was coming home."

"Well, she was busy. She was rushing to get home and everything because she wanted to see you," Serena insists.

"She didn't even wake me up," Blair counters.

"Well, you know how Eleanor feels about beauty rest," Serena reasons.

"She likes you more than me," Blair states.

"She does not. You are her daughter. She doesn't like anyone more than you.She just... I don't know, doesn't know how to show it sometimes," Serena argues.

"Okay, I'm going inside." Blair heads towards a restaurant. "Wait for me. I'll be right back."

Serena turns to look at me. I throw my hands up. "Don't look at me. We all know Serena van der Woodsen is everyone's favorite."

Serena rolls her eyes. But before she answers me she spots Dan. "Humphrey! Dan! Hey!"

"Hey!" Dan greets.

"Oh, my god, this is what I love about this city... you're always bumping into people," Serena says as she crosses the street.

Blair comes out of the restaurant. "That was disgusting D.O.H. should shut them down."

I look at her confused. "The bathroom?"

Blair shakes her head. "No, the people. It's called NoLita, not NoShowers." Blair turns to look at Dan and Serena. "What is he doing here?"

I shrug my shoulders. "They just ran into each other."

Blair shouts to Serena, "When you're done with your charity work, why don't you come find Arabella and I?" She grabs my arm. "We'll be at Tory Burch looking at ponchos."

We spend the rest of the day shopping. I buy a few new things that I don't even need. I just like spending my father's money. It's how I let him know I'm still alive, not dead in a ditch somewhere.

Serena, Blair and I are looking through Eleanor's designs. As much as she may be a crappy mother she is a good fashion designer. I pull out a dress and hold it up to Blair, she smiles as Serena laughs. The three of us hold up the same dress in different colors.

"Someone like... my daughter," Eleanor says.

Her assistant shrugs. "Well, why not her? You want your line to represent the Waldorf lifestyle. Who better to represent you than one of your own family?"

"She was my first dress form," Eleanor states.

Serena and I look at each other before grabbing Blair and spinning her around.

"She'd love to!" Serena shouts.

Blair looks confused. "I would?"

"Eleanor?" her assistant asks.

Eleanor looks at her daughter. "Yes." Blair, Serena, and I squeal. "It's perfect."

"Eleanor Waldorf, meet the new face of Waldorf for Bendel's," her assistant says.

Serena and I clap for Blair. It's a step in the right direction for her and her mom. A way to prove that Eleanor really does love Blair more than anyone else.

Serena, Blair, Kati, Isabel, and I sit in Blair's room.

"It's gonna be so hot. The clothes are gorgeous," I state.

"They're all right," Blair says.

"Oh, shut up. They're amazing," Serena insists.

"I'm just doing my mom a favor. The hair and makeup test is tonight," Blair explains.

"I think this is my best pose." Kati says as she poses in front of the mirror.

"That's because you can't see what you look like. You're just a hand model, and that's it." Isabel stands up and walks towards Kati. "The right way is this."

"Girls, no.This is how you do it." Blair gets up and walks over to them. "No, no, no. Gotta curve your spine forward, elongate."

Now Serena gets up. "Oh, no.You guys are doing it all wrong. Look, you're missing the key."

"Show us," Kati says.

"Look, look, look. You gotta put the hand on the hip and pop. That's how you gotta do it," Serena says.

I laugh as I watch my friends try to model.

"Pop. Pop. No, like this," Blair says.

Serena's phone rings and she answers it, "Hello? Uh-huh, who's this?"

Blair grabs the phone. "Oh! Who'd dare interrupt the van der Woodsen as she teaches?"

"Blair!" Serena shouts.

"I said, 'who?'" Blair repeats.

Serena tries to take her phone back. "Give me my phone! Who is it?"

"I'm sorry. The number you've dialed is no longer in service," Blair tells them.

"Stop it!" Serena laughs. "Who is it?"

"I'm doing you a favor," Blair tells Serena. "Apparently, you can, cabbage patch."

"Come on.Let me have it." Serena takes her phone back from Blair. "Hello? Dan! Hey. I'm so, so sorry about that. Blair was just playing. You have my full attention, I promise. Tonight? Where? What time? I'd love to. Uh, I'll see you there."

We head to the test shoot for Blair. She has her hair and make up done. She stand in front of the photographers as he gives her directions.

"Okay, Blair, relax.Chin down.Hold it there and... okay, you ready? Okay, one more. This time, let's exhale. Jump around, loosen up. Now really loosen up on this one. Let's relax into it. Now give me the biggest pose you've got. That's it. Come on, big! Let's think big, big, big. One, two, three! Okay, take a break. Thank you very much.

Serena and I can overhear the photographer and Eleanor's assistant talking about how badly Blair is performing. I give Serena a look.

I walk over to Blair. "Hey! First of all, you look amazing!"

"I know," Blair states.

Serena laughs. "But look, can I give you a little tip?"

Blair rolls her eyes. "How did I know this was coming?"

"No, no, look, all you need to do is maybe you could, uh, loosen up a little, you know?" Serena offers.

I grab Blair and blow raspberries as I shake my soldiers. "Shake it out."

"Um, maybe you could be goofy, like when we were 10 and we would dance around to 'Genie in a Bottle' in your mom's clothes," Serena offers.

Blair looks at Serena seriously. "Help me. Help me."

"Um, okay. act like a tiger, okay? Come on. Rawr!" Serena pretends to be a tiger.

Blair tries to imitate her. "Rawr."

I shake my head. "No, no, you gotta roar. Rawr!" I over exaggerate in pretending to be a tiger.

"Rawr!" Blair tries again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Give me more tiger!Give me more tiger! You're in that jungle," Serena couches.

"Rawr!" Blair repeats the pose.

"You're a savage!" I shout.

"Now let's do a prettier one this time, okay?" Serena tells Blair.

"You're Venus in the half shell, right?" I pose as if I was Venus in the painting. "So just look up..."

Blair copies my pose.

"Let's do something crazy like Britney with the umbrella," Serena offers. "Okay, Britney with the umbrella. Go!"

"Rawr!" Blair pretends to be Brittany giving it her all.

"At the car! At the car!" I shout. Blair pretends to hit me with an umbrella.

"Posh spice in America. Ready? Go!" Serena tells her.

"That's 'cyborg spice' to you." Blair makes robot sounds as she models.

"Okay, you gotta pout more and strike," I tell her.

"Remember, I taught you the hand on the hip. Strike it and pop," Serena instructs. Blair follows her instructions. "Come on, give me more, give me more, you sexy beast."

"Oh, it looks so good!" I squeal.

Serena claps her hands together. "You're doing so good! You got it!"

"Look how good you are. Pout, pout, pout," I tell Blair.

Serena picks up her ringing phone.

"What are you doing?" Blair asks.

"Oh, shoot. I gotta go meet Dan," Serena tells her.

"No, you're staying here. I need you." Blair looks at Serena seriously. "I can't let my mother down."

Serena smiles at her and agrees. I can tell that Serena really wants to see Dan. But of course Blair wants her way so Blair gets her way.

The rules for a model the day of a photo shoot are similar to those of a patient pre surgery no food or drink twelve hours prior, wear comfortable clothing and make sure your affairs are in order. You never know what could go wrong in a flash.

I roll into Blair's house early so we can head to the photoshoot together. I smile at Eleanor. "Hi. Mrs. Waldorf. Is Blair up?"

That's when I hear Blair coming down the stairs.

"Oh, thank god you're awake," Eleanor says.

"Am I late?" Blair asks. "Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Did I oversleep?"

"Darling, I have some bad news," Eleanor tells her. Blair looks at me and I shake my head, having no idea what her mother is about to tell her. "Terry, that fool of a photographer, thinks we need to go in a different direction."

"With the theme?" Blair asks.

"With the model," Eleanor tells her. Blair's face falls. "Darling, I hired these people for their expertise, and ultimately, they feel that... we would be doing the brand a disservice." Eleanor puts her hands on Blair's cheeks. "I... I cannot apologize enough. I know that you were really looking forward to this."

Blair shakes her head. "No, I wasn't. I'm... I'm glad I don't have to go. I hate shoots. They're so boring. You should have Alessandra Ambrosio, not an amateur."

"We'll have dinner after, yes?" Eleanor hugs Blair. "Steak frites and crepes at cafe des artistes, just like old times. I will see you later." Eleanor blows kisses as she heads to the elevator.

Blair pulls out her phone, "Hey, S. All right, I hope you're not already there, because as it turns out, my modeling career's over faster than Jessica Simpson's acting one. Now that I think about it, maybe we should crash the shoot anyway and see who they replace me with, make fun of the skinny bitch?"

I smile at Blair. "There's the girl I know. Get dressed, we don't have all day to be cruel."

When Blair and I get to the set Serena is already there. She is modeling one of Eleanor's designs.

Blair stops walking. "You have got to be kidding me."

Serena sees us. "There she is. Blair! Come on, quick." Serena gestures for Blair to join her.

Blair scoffs as she shakes her head. She turns to walk away and I follow her.

"Hey. Blair." Serena follows after us. "Blair. Blair, wait, where are you going? Blair, wait why are you so mad?"

Blair stops and faces her. "Why am I mad? You mean why aren't I furious? I can't believe for one second I thought that it'd be different this time!"

"You thought what would be different?" Serena asks.

"You couldn't deal with the spotlight shining on me for once, could you?" Blair says.

Serena looks confused. "What are you talking about? I was told we were doing this together, the three of us. What, did you not get my message?"

"What about this morning then? When you glanced at the call sheet, did you see my name on it? What about Arabella's? When I wasn't in hair and makeup, didn't that seem strange? When the dressing room only had your name on the door, what, did you think they just forgot?" Blair questions.

"I was told you were running late, and they asked me to do some test shots first. Blair, they told me you wanted me here," Serena explains.

"And you believed them?" Blair asks.

"Look, Blair, I encouraged you to do this. Why would I try to steal something from you that I pushed you to do?" Serena questions.

"Because you take everything from me! Nate, my mom!" Blair shouts.

The Nate one was also kind of me, but I'm gonna let her have this one.

"Blair!" Serena shouts.

"You can't even help it. It's who you are. I just thought maybe this time it would be different. I should have known I'd be wrong." Blair storms off and I follow after her. We run into Dan. "Great."

Spotted: Lonely Boy's rude awakening. Upper east side queens aren't born at the top. They climb their way up in heels, no matter who they have to tread on to do it.

Blair stops in the middle of a hallway and sits on the ground. I stop and look at her. "Okay. I guess we're stopping." I sit down on the floor next to her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Blair shakes her head no. "Okay. We'll just sit here." Blair puts her head on my shoulder.

She picks her head up when she sees Dan walking towards us. "Serena send you here to talk to me?" Blair asks.

"No, believe it or not, I actually came here myself," Dan confesses.

"Normally, I wouldn't be this close to you without a tetanus shot," Blair remarks.

Dan stares at her for a minute before sitting down. "My, uh, my mom kinda left us a couple months ago... only my... my dad and my sister don't really see that... 'cause she told us she had to go away for the summer to, um, to follow her dream of being an artist. But it's... it's not summer anymore, and she's still up there, and that's all she seems to care about right now. Every time I go to see her, I tell myself, this time, I'm gonna tell her what I think. This time, I'm gonna look her in the eye and say, 'either come home or leave for good.' And so there I was, just the other day. I was sitting across the table from her, looking her straight in the eye, and I didn't say anything."

"Why not?" I question.

"Um... I don't know, but I wish I had, 'cause even if it didn't change anything, she'd know how I felt," Dan confesses.

You didn't hear it from us, but in every girl's life, there comes a moment when she realizes that her mother just might be more messed up than she is.

I wait for Blair to confront her mother. It doesn't take long. I smile as she walks out into the hallway. "I'm proud of you Blair."

She smiles slightly. "I'm proud of myself."

I wrap her arm with mine. "I think Serena is still here somewhere."

We find Dan and Serena on the roof agreeing to a date.

"I think we can agree to those terms," Blair cuts in.

I look down at Dan's feet. "But you can't wear those shoes."

"Or that hair," Blair adds.

"Arabella. Blair." Serena kisses Dan on the cheek. "Okay, see you then." They hug.

Blair and I pretend to gag. "Ew."

"All right," Dan says before walking off.

"So you were right," Serena confesses.

"I know," Blair states.

"When I got that call, I should've known you had nothing to do with it. And I should never have pushed you to do this whole thing in the first place," Serena apologizes.

"Actually, I'm glad you pushed me it ended up being a very important day for me. I just thought it was gonna be more fun," Blair admits.

"I know. Me, too," Serena says.

"Me three," I add.

Serena, Blair, and I hug it out.

"Hey, you know what? Who says it still can't be?" I take Blair's hand as she takes Serena's hand. "Come on.Come on.

This just in... S, B and A. Committing a crime of fashion. Who doesn't love a 5-finger discount? Especially if one of those fingers is the middle one. Everyone knows you can't choose your family, but you can choose your friends, and in a world ruled by bloodlines and bank accounts, it pays to have a pal.

Serena, Blair, and I take all of Eleanor's designs. We're not stealing them just borrowing them. We change into the three matching dresses from yesterday.

We take my camera and do a photoshoot of our own around the city. It's the most fun I've had in awhile. It's like I finally have my best friends back. I just pray it lasts.

As much a B.F.F can make you go W.T.F, there's no denying we'd all be a little less rich without them. And Serena, Blair and I... we do besties better than anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

With Blair's boyfriend Nate helping to close up the family yacht for the season, Blair is free to focus on the most important event of the fall... her annual sleepover, a tradition since the year 2000, each one more decadent than the last. No expense or reputation is spared. With everything from trundle beds to truffles in place, all that's missing is sleepover star and Waldorf B.F.F. Serena van der Woodsen.

Sitting in the courtyard at school I see Serena walking with Jenny. Serena is on the phone talking to her brother.

"What was that I heard? Eric's coming home?" I ask.

"It's perfect timing," Blair adds.

"How so?" Serena asks.

"Well, it gives your mother and brother time to bond alone tonight while you get drunk on schnapps and moon the NYU dorms from the limo," Blair tells her.

Serena laughs lightly. "Blair, what are you talking about?"

"S, it's only the most important night of the fall," I remind her.

Serena's face scrunches up as she realizes what we're talking about. "Oh, the sleepover."

"I prefer soiree. Sleepover is so sophomore year," Blair remarks.

"Look you know I can't go to that. I have that plan," Serena states.

"Serena, when there's a Waldorf soiree, there's nothing else on the social calendar," Blair reasons.

"Blair, the plan is Dan. Remember, the guy you realized is actually a human being worthy of your time and attention." Serena turns to Jenny. "No offense."

Jenny shakes her head. "None taken."

Serena turns back to Blair. "Look I'm really sorry, but this date is unbreakable. Maybe we can swing by later or something..."

Blair interrupts her, "I'm not a stop along the way. I'm a destination, and if you refuse to attend, I'm gonna have to find a replacement." Blair turns to Kati and Isabel. "Girls, the waiting list."

"Okay. Well, uh, I should get going," Serena says. Blair waves her off. "Bye."

Jenny smiles. "Good luck tonight."

Serena smiles. "Thank you."

"I expect every detail tomorrow, S," I tell her.

Serena nods. "For sure."

Blair turns to Jenny as Serena leaves. "Little Jenny Humphrey. Why didn't I think of you before? You have no plans. You're coming to the soiree."

Jenny looks surprised and excited. "Me? Really?"

Kati and Is look at each other shocked. "Her? Really?"

"The thing is, if you come, you'll have to be up to a little more than just sleeping," Blair warns.

"I'm up for anything," Jenny assures.

"My place. 7:00 sharp," Blair tells her.

Jenny smiles. "Kay. Bye."

Blair sighs. "Oh, a girl's first sleepover..."

"Something she'll never forget," I add.

"Let's make sure of it,"Blair states.

"Taking bets how long she lasts," Hazel says.

"50 bucks says an hour and not one minute more."

To say I'm jealous of Serena right now is an understatement. I can see the good in a guy like Dan. He's not from a family of Upper East Side elites and that's a nice change of pace. Serena has had it a little rough lately and she deserves to be happy. If Dan makes her happy I'm not going to wreck it. I hope things work out for Dan and Serena. It means alot to see my best friend happy.

I head to Blair's ready for her sleepover. No matter how many times she calls it a soiree, it's a sleepover. Well a sleepover that goes a little too hard at times. It's for sure not a sleepover for the feeble minded, for the weak of heart, or those that scare easily.

Blair and I are looking at dresses that she's brought in. A stylist holds up a green one.

"It's not bad," Blair states.

"It's not that good either," I comment.

I notice Jenny walking into the room. She looks apprehensive. I don't think she realizes just what she is getting into.

"Jenny! Oh, I'm so glad you could make it," Blair greets.

Here's an inside tip, Little J. The faster you rise, the harder you fall. Hope that Hello Kitty sleeping bag doubles as a parachute.

"Let the games begin," I hear Isabel remark.

Since we have no plans to stay in Blair and I help Jenny pick out a dress. She finally decides on a yellow satin dress that falls mid thigh.

Blair claps. "Wow. Even I'm impressed.

Jenny looks at herself in the mirror. "Um, I don't know. I mean I don't really... feel right."

"Well, as my mother always says, 'Fashion knows not of comfort,'" Blair tells her.

I smile slightly. "All that matters is the face you show the world."

"And your face looks like it's going to a bat mitzvah," Blair states.

"But before we continue the renovation..." I pick up a glass and hold it out to Jenny, "Martini."

Jenny shakes her head. "Oh, no, thanks. I don't like vodka."

"Oh, that's nice, because this is gin, as it should be," Blair tells her.

I hand the glass to Jenny. "It's a party, Jenny."

"Either swallow that or swipe your metrocard back home. It's up to you," Blair threatens.

Everyone waits for Jenny to make a move. After a moment she takes a sip.

I turn towards everyone in the room. "All right, people. Who's ready for a game of truth or dare?"

"Oh, I love truth or dare. Once I had to eat an entire bag of marshmallows," Jenny tells me.

"Thats nice, little Humphrey, but, um, that's not how we play," I inform her.

"Well, how do you play?" Jenny asks.

Jenny isn't ready for the dares that come next. She watches in shock as Kati and Isabel kiss.

"I think I'll go truth," Jenny remarks.

I sit in one of the chairs wearing the uniform of the doorman from downstairs. I smirk as Blair takes the hat from my head. "It wasn't easy getting the entire uniform, but... done and done."

"What's the doorman wearing?" Jenny asks.

I laugh. "Don't you worry about that, little J."

"Just drink up. You're lagging behind," Blair tells her.

"Oh, my phone," Jenny says.

Blair grabs it and reads her message. "S.O.S. STILL IN PRISON." She laughs. "Is that Eric van der Woodsen?"

"I thought he went home for the weekend," I admit.

"Guess it didn't happen," Jenny states.

"Is, why don't you take the girls to Visconti? Meet you there in an hour?" Blair states. Everyone leaves the room save for Blair, Jenny and I. Blair stands up and looks at Jenny. "Lets ramp this up shall we? Truth or dare? Oh and you already used your truth."

"So... Dare," Jenny replies.

"I dare you to jailbreak Eric," Blair challenges.

"Blair," Jenny protests.

"It's perfect. You want in, and he wants out. What's it gonna be? Do or die, little J?" Blair states.

Spotlight on little J, now put to the test by one Queen B. Will J take the bait and turn from Brady to Britney, or will her goody two shoes mindset turn into the night's biggest buzz kill?

Jenny smirks after a moment. "Let's do it."

Somehow I get roped in to look out while Blair and Jenny break Eric out. They don't even truly need my help. I just let Blair pretend to be a druggie socialite as Jenny breaks Eric out. I can tell he is happy to be free, even if it's just for a little while.

Once we collect Eric we head to the club to meet the rest of the girls. I immediately hit the bar.

On my way back to the table some creepy guy tries to hit on me. "Hey, baby, you want to uh, maybe show me to the bathroom, get lost somewhere around the coat check?"

I smile at him. "Well, my answer is usually never say never, but for you, I'll make an exception." I walk away from him and towards the table where everyone is laughing.

"Who let the hedge fund mafia in here? I thought matchy matchy was over," Blair states.

Jenny and Eric walk towards us. "So Eric's here. Now it's your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Do you have to ask?" Blair states.

"I dare you to make out with that guy," Jenny says as she points to the creep from before.

"Easy, Blair," assures.

"And mean it," Jenny adds.

Blair stands up. "Watch and learn, Little Humphrey."

Blair walks over and grabs the guy kissing him passionately. All of his friends start to cheer.

"I hope Amanda never finds out," one of the guys says.

"Who's Amanda?" Blair questions.

"Just my girlfriend," the creep answers.

"Amanda never has to know, does she?" Blair tells him with a smile.

The creeper smiles back at her. "Well I'm not telling her."

Blair walks back to the table. She holds up a phone in her hand. "Look what I got. I dare you to call his girlfriend. Her name's Amanda."

Jenny takes the phone from her. "Done and done." Jenny holds the phone up to her ear. "Hello? Amanda? Hi this is Bl..." Blair makes a face. "Claire. Yeah. I just had my tongue down your boyfriend's throat, and he neglected to tell me you existed until after it was over. Just thought you should know. He's a real catch. Bye."

Blair and I burst into laughter. I raise my glass. "All right, sleepover of the year."

The girls cheer as we clink glasses.

Hey, everybody's gotta start somewhere. Maybe Little J isn't so little anymore.

Blair and I are dancing with Jenny, having a good time.

Suddenly the guy from earlier starts shouting at Blair, "Hey! Excuse me. Hello. Where's my phone?"

Suddenly Dan and Serena show up. Dan steps towards the guy. Hey, hey let go of her."

"Who the hell are you?" the guy asks.

"Your phone is at our table. If you weren't so drunk and drooling over every girl in this place, you would've seen that," Blair tells the guy.

The girl I'm assuming is Amanda gets in Blair's face. "I'm gonna kill you." The guy pulls her back.

Blair smirks. "Oh, you must be Amanda right? Well I would think twice before marrying him 'cause he's a pig."

Amanda tries to go for Blair but Serena stops her. "Wait. Hey, hey, back off of her okay?"

"I don't need you to defend me," Blair states.

Jenny steps in. "It wasn't even her who called you. It was me."

Dan looks at his sister in disbelief. "Jenny?"

"So she's the one with the tongue?" Amanda asks.

Dan's eyes nearly pop out of his head. "Tongue?" Dan turns to Jenny. "Tongue... What are you even doing here? You're supposed to be at a sleepover."

"You made out with a girl from a sleepover?" Amanda asks.

"You made out with him," Dan asks.

The creepy guy shakes his head. "Wait, I made out with her." He points to Blair.

Dan and Serena look at Blair shocked.

"It was a dare," Blair explains.

"A dare? What are you children?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah, pretty much, she's fourteen," Dan explains.

The creepy guy and Amanda look at Dan in shock. "Fourteen?"

"Jesus. No, I swear I had no idea, baby." The creepy guy looks at Blair. "I mean, look at her. I mean, she's jailbait."

"What... What's that?" Dan asks.

"Dan, stay out of it, okay?" Jenny tells him. "You're just causing more problems than you are solving."

Dan gestures to his sister's dress. "The only thing causing a problem is the cocktail napkin you're wearing."

"That's what I'm talking about," the creepy guy says.

Dan moves towards the guy. "You're not talking about anything."

The guy pushes Dan backwards.

"Dan! Hey!" Serena shouts.

Security grabs a hold of Dan. "All right, all of you out before I call the cops."

"All right, all right," Dan says.

Eric walks over to Serena smiling. "Hey, Serena. See I told you everything was okay.

"Lets go, come on," the security guy says.

Serena grabs her brother's arm. "Eric come on."

Spotted: Big brother to the not-quite rescue. Too bad no one told him you cant save a damsel if she loves her distress.

Serena corners Blair and I outside. "What were you thinking?"

"He was bored, he wanted to get out and have some fun," Blair reasons.

"So you took him to a bar?" Serena asks.

"He didn't do anything wrong," I assure.

"I thought you'd be happy," Blair tells her.

"Well I'm not okay?" Serena shakes her head. "I... I cant believe that you two did this."

Eric walks towards his sister. "Hey, I wasn't kidnapped, Serena. I left of my own free will. Blair and Arabella were trying to do me a favor."

Blair smiles. "Told you."

"Well, it's no favor, Eric. You're in a lot of trouble," Serena tells him.

"Yeah, I know, and you know what? It was worth it... to be out after dark and to talk to someone who isn't just you or mom, even if it is Blair and Arabella. No offense," Eric says.

"None taken," I assure.

"Well, I'm sorry this was the only way. We'll work on mom, okay?" Serena offers.

Eric nods his head. "Thanks."

"And since she knows you're okay, I guess there's no real reason to rush. How about we walk?" Serena offers.

Blair scoffs as she grabs my arm. "Oh, call me."

"Yeah, I will," Serena assures.

"I was talking to Eric," Blair states.

Jenny and Dan are having a conversation. Blair shouts out to her, "Coming, Jenny?"

Jenny turns towards us. "Yeah. One second."

"Come on! We're leaving!" Blair shouts.

"I'm coming!" Jenny yells back.

This just in: Truth or dare has gone into overtime. Looks like no one told Little J that you don't beat a Waldorf at her own game.

Instead of heading straight back to Blair's we stop at her mom's store. In true Blair fashion she dares Jenny to steal a jacket from the store display.

"You want me to steal the jacket from the mannequin?" Jenny asks.

Blair smiles. "Thats right."

"Blair, it's your mom's store. I mean, you could have anything you want," Jenny reasons.

"So can you... unless you don't want to, which is totally understandable, and I wouldn't judge you for that," Blair tells her.

"I don't get it," Jenny states.

"Then you don't have to do it. It's just a shame, 'cause you've come so far," Blair says.

Jenny looks at the mannequin in the window. "The jacket?"

Blair nods. "Just the jacket." She hands the keys to Jenny.

"Oh, god," I remark.

Jenny walks over to the front door of the store.

"Five, four, three, two, one," Blair counts down. Jenny tries to get the jacket from the mannequin. "Okay, come on run."

We all take off running leaving Jenny in the store. I know it's mean, but it's all on Blair. She came up with it and she's the one that's going to be mean to someone, this time it just so happens to be Jenny.

We head back to Blair's. It's not long before we all get into bed. If Blair values anything its beauty sleep.

I wake up when I hear the elevator door open and heels clicking on the tiles floor. Blair and I both sit up and see Jenny standing in front of us.

"Catch." Jenny throws the keys to Eleanor's store to Blair.

Blair scoffs. "Jenny?"

"Well, well. Looks like you came to play after all," I remark.

"You know which trundle bed is yours. Sleep tight. You've earned it," Blair tells her.

"Actually, I'm going home, but uh, thanks for inviting me. It was a blast," Jenny says.

"What do you mean you're going home? Nobody ever leaves a sleepover," Blair informs her.

"Well, I guess there's firsts for everything. Oh and I'm keeping the jacket if that's okay with you," Jenny tells her. She starts to walk away but stops and turns back to Blair and I. "Monday? Lunch on the steps?"

Blair smiles and laughs lightly. "Done and done."

Word is Jenny Humphrey killed at Blair Waldorf's sleepover. It was a debut the likes of which haven't been seen since Blair Waldorf herself. If Blair's gotta watch her back, Serena needs to keep an eye on her heart. We hear it may have been stolen by Lonely Boy. Putting out an A.P.B, XOXO Gossip Girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Long ago, when European royals grew bored with palace balls, they took a page from the peons and added some pageantry. Couture and canapés are just another Saturday night until you add a mask. But preparing for a ball is an event in itself, which is why queens invented handmaidens.

As you could expect Blair has had Jenny running around all day for her. She gets the masks, shoes, dresses, and jewelry.

Serena, Blair, and I are all sitting on Blair's bed.

"So Kati mentioned something about a custom-made corset, and I hear there are wigs involved?" I ask Blair.

"It's a masquerade. You have to conceal your identity, but I do have something special planned for Nate tonight." Blair smiles. "It's a game. It's a scavenger hunt. Nate starts the night with a clue, which leads him to a lady in waiting, who gives him a clue to the next lady..."

Serena cuts her off, "Wait. Hold on. You have ladies now?"

"If he finds me before midnight when the masks come off, he can claim his prize," Blair explains.

I wiggle my eyebrows. "And what's that?" Blair gives me a look. "Oh yeah, right. Sorry."

Blair smiles. "I just figured that after everything that's happened, or hasn't happened, I should find some way to make it special."

"Well, that's really romantic, Blair," I tell her. I look down. "Look, um if you don't want me to come tonight I totally understand. I could just..."

Blair looks at me like I'm crazy. "What? No, I want you to come. In fact, I was hoping you would be one of my ladies. Would you give Nate the last clue?"

"Are you sure you want me to?" I ask.

"Tonight is all about starting over. I trust you... and him," Blair tells me.

I smile. "Well, then I will be honored to serve you, my queen." I do an exaggerated curtsy. I turn to Serena. "Well besides, you're bringing Dan right?"

"I know him. A masked ball?" Serena reasons. "Dan would never want to go to something that pretentious." I roll my eyes. "Where he has to wear a mask and a tux?"

"He likes you. He would wear a tux and a mask and one of my mother's dresses if it meant he could go with you," Blair assures.

"Come one. What are you worried he already has a date or something? I mean, he is Dan Humphrey," I tease.

"Shut up. I don't know. I guess a masked ball is better than a regular party because then all those kids from school that he hates... He won't be able to recognize," Serena offers.

"Right invite him," I demand.

Blair hands Serena her phone. "I insist." Serena holds the phone. "Go ahead. Do it."

Serena calls Dan, "Uh, hey, I was just wondering, are you uh, are you, uh, doing anything tonight? Good because theres this thing, and you're probably gonna think its stupid, but..." Blair and I look at each other. "Who's that?"

Jenny walks into the room, her arms full of boxes. "Hi, Blair. What do you want me to do with this stuff?"

"Oh, just leave them over there," Blair tells her. Jenny does as she is told. "That's fine. I left you another list."

Jenny picks up the list and laughs nervously before walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry. Uh... what?" Serena asks. "No, uh... No, never mind. Thank you. Have a good day. Bye." Serena hangs up the phone and looks at Blair and I. "I think I need a date."

It's not long before Serena leaves. I turn to Blair. "We need to find the hottest guy for Serena."

Blair, Kati, Is, and I are standing in the parlor.

"Who does Dan Humphrey think he is?" I remark.

"Serena is putting up a strong front, but I can see how hurt she is," Blair states.

"We have to help her heal her heart," I add.

"But it's pretty late notice," Kati states.

"Most of the good ones are already taken," Isabel explains.

Blair shakes her head. "No excuses. Serena must have the hottest date ever."

"If he's got planes, hell change them," I assure.

"If he's got a girlfriend, hell dump her," Blair states.

"And if he's out of town, he'll charter a G5 and fly home," I finish.

"Make it happen," Blair demands.

Blair turns around and sees her mom holding a hookah pipe. I can't help but laugh. "Alright, Blair. I've gotta go, but uh, have fun with that." I gesture towards her mother.

Kati and Is decide that a Gossip Girl post is their way to go to find Serena a date.

Why is it that friends of Serena van der Woodsen have to search for her suitor? Have fables fallen so out of fashion that the princesses have to do everything themselves? Call us old school, but sometimes the fairy tale ending requires the knight to get off his ass and saddle up his steed.

I head back to my place to get ready for tonight. Like most parties I wind up procrastinating more than actually get ready.

I hear a knock on the door, while I'm still in my robe. I'm shocked to see Nate standing there. "Nate, hey. What are you doing here?" I pull my robe tighter. "I thought you were, um... Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"I'm sorry to bother you. It's, um, do you have a minute?" Nate asks.

I nod my head. "Yeah, of course. Come in." I stand to the side.

"Thanks," Nate says.

"Yeah." I close the door behind him.

We sit on the couch in the living room. I can tell something is upsetting Nate.

"I found cocaine while I was going through a drawer in my Dad's office," Nate tells me.

"Maybe it's old. You know, left over from the '90s or something, from some night at Limelight or the Tunnel?" I offer. I shrug my shoulders. "Our parents did way worse stuff than we do."

"It's not old, and it makes total sense." Nate takes a deep breath. "I think he's having some money problems."

"Well, have you asked him about it?" I question.

"Yeah." Nate shakes his head. "I just wish, you know, I wish he'd be honest with me. It's like he and my mom they made some secret pact to act like robots."

I smile. "Yeah, well, I don't think that pact is so secret. I think all of our parents signed it."

"But I'm not a little kid anymore. He doesn't have to shut me out," Nate reasons.

I look at Nate for a moment. "Look, if what you think is right, he's probably really scared. Maybe you have to tell him how you feel more than once for him to really hear you, you know? Hey, don't give up, okay?" I grab his hand. He rubs the back of my hand with his thumb. "You should probably go. You know, I've gotta get ready and stuff." I stand up as Nate does the same.

"Yeah, me, to. Um... look thanks for just listening," Nate tells me.

I smile at him. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Chuck just wanted a bump, and Blair's phone was turned off, so it, um really means a lot," Nate explains.

I smile. "Anytime, Nate. I'd like to think we're still best friends."

Nate smiles. "So you and I are good?"

I nod. "I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"All right. I'll see ya. Bye," Nate says as he leaves.

On the Upper East Side, appearances are often deceiving. From friends to hair color, there's always more than meets the eye. But most of the time, what you see is what you get.

Like most parties nowadays I find myself by the bar. Serena is dancing with a boy she met online. Chuck is off doing whatever Chuck does, probably praying on innocent girls. Nate still hasn't found me so who knows what he is up to. And Queen Blair is just waiting for her prince to find her.

Oh, yes, the other part we love about a masquerade? When the mask finally comes off and the truth is revealed to all.

I see Serena and Dan talking before Dan takes off. I head over to Serena. "Hey."

Serena forces a smile as she pushes open the door to the ladies room. "Hi."

I'm surprised to see Jenny standing by the vanity. "Jenny? Hey."

Jenny turns to look at us. "Serena. Arabella. Um, look you didn't see me here, okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Just one in a series of things I'll pretend didn't happen tonight," Serena assures.

"Is everything okay?" Jenny asks.

"I'm not sure. Dan surprised me by showing up here," Serena explains.

I smile at her. "Well, go, Dan."

Serena nods. "Yeah, except then he threw me for a loop by chasing after some girl named Vanessa."

"No, V's Dan's best friend," Jenny explains.

"Yeah, well, they seemed like a little more than that," Serena states. Jenny looks down. "They've kind of got a history, don't they?

Jenny nods her head slightly. "Sure. But, I mean, Dans never liked a girl like he likes you. Really. I mean, come on. He's at a masked ball, and I think he'd go basically anywhere with you... except for maybe the ice capades 'cause that really freaked him out when he was five.

Serena laughs. "You know what? I... I think I'll go and try to find him." Serena stands up and walks towards Jenny. "I don't know how I'm gonna find anyone. This stupid mask keeps falling over my eyes."

"Well I'd give you mine , but masks come off at midnight, andI kind of need my disguise to get out of here," Jenny tells her.

"You know what? You wanna trade?" Serena offers.

"Sure," Jenny agrees.

"Thanks." Serena takes off her fur shawl. "And here take this. It's so hot in here, and you'll probably be cold outside. Here you go."

I smile at Jenny. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"It was everything I hoped," Jenny confesses.

Serena smiles. "Good."

I walk out of the bathroom and go my separate way from Serena and Jenny. It's almost midnight and Nate still hasn't found me for his clue. Blair is going to have a fit if Nate doesn't find her in time.

I spot Nate and I start over towards him. If he won't find me I'll give him the clue whether he wants it or not. I stop dead in my tracks when he grabs Jenny Humphrey and kisses her. Jenny runs away after.

I head over towards him. But Serena gets there first. "Nate?"

He looks around confused. He thought Jenny was Serena. Of course, he's not over her.

"Nate, what are you doing? It's almost midnight. You have to find Blair. Look, okay, whatever. Just forget the clue. She's wearing big, tall boots and a big old crown. Just go, okay? Hurry." I push him in the direction Blair should be.

Everyone counts as the clock counts down, "Five, four, three, two, one!"

I find Chuck wearing clothes that he didn't show up in. I give him a look. "Am I to assume you had a good time?"

Chuck, Blair, Nate, and I walk out the front of the party. Chuck is holding the bracelet that Jenny was wearing. Somehow Blair managed to rip it off her wrist or something.

"Little Jenny Humphrey manages to get my pants off and have me not enjoy it. Quite the accomplishment," Chuck states.

"Good thing someone else at the party was as lecherous as you. Or you'd still be up on that roof," Blair taunts.

"And no I don't want to know what you had to do to get that tux," I tell him.

Blair walks towards a waiting car. "This is me."

Nate walks towards her. "All right, Chuck, I'll see you in the A.M."

Blair shakes her head. "Unh-Unh. No you didn't find me before midnight. No happily ever after for you."

"Blair, I'm... I'm sorry," Nate tells her.

Blair sighs. "All I wanted was for us to start over, and you didn't even try."

Blair gets in the car. I can tell that she was hurt by Nate's actions.

Chuck notices Kati and Isabel getting into a car with someone from the party. "Well, at least somebody's having a good night."

I roll my eyes as we start walking towards Chuck's waiting car. "Hey Nate?"

He doesn't look at me. "Yeah."

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" I ask.

"You can stay at my place," Chuck offers.

I roll my eyes before giving him a look.

"What's wrong with your place?" Nate questions.

"My dad isn't home. And you know I don't like to be alone in my house after a night of drinking." I pout.

Nate gives me a look and I pout harder. He sighs. "Fine."

I smile. "Thank you."

When we get back to Nate's the light is on in his dad's office. His mother and father are sitting there.

"Hey. You guys are up late," Nate says.

"We were celebrating," Howard states.

"Eleanor Waldorf has agreed to let your father's firm take her company public," Anne tells him.

"Congrats," Nate replies.

"That's great news," I offer.

Anne looks at me. "Arabella, honey, could you give us a moment."

I turn to leave but Nate stops me. "Whatever it is you can tell me in front of Arabella. You know it's gonna wind up coming back to her anyways."

Anne looks at me for a moment before continuing. "I was looking for a wine opener so I could surprise your father with a bottle of Margaux, which is how I found this." Anne holds up a baggie of cocaine. " Well, what do you have to say for yourself, Nate?"

Nate looks at his mother shocked. "What?"

"Well, it isn't mine, and it isn't your father's. So that only leaves one other person in this house," Anne states.

Howard can't even look at Nate. I'm not going to let Nate take the fall for this.

"It's mine," I state.

Nate and Anne look at me surprised.

"What?" Anne questions.

I nod my head. "I was going through a rough time. I had a bit of a problem. And Nate was just trying to help me." I force a smile. "You can't snort the cocaine if you can't get your hands on it."

I throw myself down on Nate's bed. I groan into the pillow.

"Why did you do that?" Nate asks.

I sit up. "I wasn't going to let you take the wrap for it."

"Why not? It's not mine. It's not yours. It's my father's," Nate reminds me.

I shake my head. "Because you have to live with your parents. I don't." I laugh. "If they want to think I had a problem and their darling son helped me out then I don't really care."

"He couldn't even look me in the eyes," Nate says as he sits down next to me.

"Well the Captain was never good at lying. His emotions are written all over his face," I state. Nate doesn't say anything. "Just like his son's." I give him a look, but Nate still doesn't say anything. "So we're just going to ignore the whole you kissing Jenny Humphrey thing?"

"You saw that?" Nate questions. I nod my head. "Please don't tell Blair."

I scoff. "Why on earth would I tell her? We are just starting to be friends again after the whole... you know."

Nate nods his head. "Thank you."

I shake my head. "Don't thank me." Nate smiles. "But I do want to give you some advice." Nate groans. "Either break up with Blair and go after Serena or don't. You can't keep trying to have the best of both worlds."

"That's not what I'm doing," Nate insists.

"Then what are you doing?" I question. Nate looks to be struggling to find words. "Exactly." I stand up and walk towards the door. "You've got some decisions to make, Nate."


	7. Chapter 7

For some reason Nate's parents are insisting on seeing me this morning before school. I stand with Nate in his father's office.

Anne hands me a pile of brochures for rehab facilities. "They all seem very discreet. It's up to you, but you will choose a facility, and you will get the help that you need."

I scoff. "Let me guess. You called my father and he said just send her to a facility. Doesn't matter which one. I just want my daughter to get the help she needs, no, the help she deserves."

Anne looks angered by my comments. "Your father doesn't want to see you spiral out of control. And to be quite honest neither does this family."

Howard puts his hand on his wife's arm. "Anne, it's all right. Let me talk to her."

Nate waits for his mother to leave before speaking, "How could you not tell her the drugs were yours?"

"Arabella's not gonna end up in one of these places. Let me talk to her. You know how your mother overreacts," Howard states.

"Yeah, 'cause it's mom who's the problem, right?" Nate counters.

"Look, work's been kicking my ass lately. The old man doesn't wear the hours as well as he used to." Howard stands up and walks towards Nate. "This young viper at the office, Frank Meltzer, saw me fading one night, so he offered me a pick-me-up. It was stupid. I didn't even like it." He puts his hand on Nate's shoulder. "Hey, I'll flush the bag right now, all right?"

"Dad, I just want you to be..." Nate starts.

Howard cuts him off, "Look, let's not put a damper on the upcoming festivities. I've landed the Waldorf account, and my son has landed the Waldorf." Howard turns and starts towards the door.

"So that's it?" Nate asks.

Howard stops and faces him. "Hey, I'm not cutting the conversation short. Drinks after school at the club? Nonalcoholic, of course."

Nate turns to face me. "I didn't know that was going to happen."

I laugh. "It's not your fault your mother wants to put me in rehab."

"Isn't it thought? I mean you're taking the wrap for my father," Nate reminds me.

I shrug my shoulders. "What does it matter? Your mom can't actually force me into rehab. She's your mother not mine."

Nate nods his head. "We should go."

I chuckle. "Yeah. Don't want to be late for school."

Nate and I walk into the courtyard at school. Nate stops and I look at him curiously.

"I'll see you after school," Nate states.

"Where are you going?" I question.

"Hopefully to bribe Jenny Humphrey into silence," Nate explains.

I laugh as I shake my head. "Good luck with that."

As I walk up the stairs in the courtyard I see Serena and Dan making out. "Hey, Serena. Why don't you get a room?"

Serena laughs. "Don't be jealous, A."

Spotted: Serena and not-so-Lonely Boy clearly past courtship in the courtyard. But can Brooklyn keep up with the uptown express?

At lunch Serena, Blair, and I sit on the steps in the courtyard.

"So... I heard on Gossip Girl that you were having sex with Dan out here... in streaming video," Blair states.

I nod my head. "It's true. I saw them."

Serena groans. "God, Kati and Is filmed us?"

"Oh, it's all very "high school musical" scandalous," Blair states. Serena and I laugh. "And no, they haven't streamed it yet, but... I heard it was... aggressive."

"I must say, Dan has been surprisingly good at everything we've done," Serena admits.

I give her a look. "Which is... everything?"

"No!" Serena laughs. "But feel free to ask any personal questions."

"But you've talked about it, right?" Blair asks.

"No, mom, we haven't," Serena tells her.

"May I remind you that this is your first real boyfriend, S," I tell Serena.

"And in relationships, you talk about stuff," Blair adds.

"I know, but I don't know, sometimes talking about it or planning it can ruin a good thing, you know?" Serena offers.

"I would know," Blair states.

"Well, as long as you're not worried," I remark.

"Well, I'm not, but I don't know, he might be. Is it possible for a guy to want to slow things down?" Serena questions.

"Only the guys we like. But... with you, I can't imagine why," Blair tells her.

I meet up with Nate after school. I thought we could walk together since the club is on my way home. Since things were kind of weird between Nate and I, I've missed spending time with him. We've been attached at the hip since we were born.

"Hey, Dad. I'm, like ten blocks away. Why? Well, dad, our talk was kind of important." Nate hangs up the phone.

"I know that look. You're about to get into some kind of trouble," I state.

Nate cocks his head to the side. "Are you in or out?"

I smile. "You know I'm always in."

Nate and I head to the club where he was supposed to meet his father. We watch as his father talks to a client. It's only a matter of moments before Howard gets up and leaves the room. I'm not at all surprised when he goes to meet a guy who hands him a baggie of cocaine. I look to Nate and he is upset. I think he wanted to believe that his father was better than this.

Looks like parents can be deceiving on both sides of the bridge. Looks like cold, hard cash can get you the cold, hard truth. Didn't anyone tell you, N. Be careful what you fish for.

Nate and I head back to his house. I sit on his bed as he paces around his room unsure of what to do. "I can't believe this." He turns to face me. "What am I supposed to do?"

I shake my head. "Honestly Nate, I don't really know. But if your dad does have a problem he needs help."

"I'm sixteen years old. How am I supposed to help him?" Nate asks.

I look at Nate seriously. "You need to talk to your mom. Maybe she can get through to him."

"It's pretty obvious I can't." Nate sighs. "I'm going to tell my mother."

I stand up and put my hands on his upper arms. "Nate, this isn't your fault. You're trying to help your father." Nate nods his head slightly. "I can go with you to talk to your mom if you want."

Nate looks at me for a moment contemplating. "We'll seeing as how you're already wrapped up in all this. I don't see how it could make anything worse."

Nate and I head downstairs. His mother is on the phone in the office. "I'm on my way." She notices Nate and I. I stand in the doorway as Nate sits next to his mother. "Uh, I'm late for my blowout at Arden's."

She goes to get up but Nate stops her. "Mom, please. The drugs were dad's not Arabella's. I mean, I guess dad thought I would take the hit, and it'd be easier on everyone, but they were his."

Anne shakes her head in disbelief. "I don't understand."

"No, he promised me he'd flush the coke, then Bella and I caught him buying more," Nate explains.

Anne looks at me. "The lengths that you will go to to get out of trouble, Arabella."

"Mrs. Archibald, he has a problem," I state.

"I need your help, please," Nate almost begs. His mother won't meet his eyes. "You look down at the floor every time someone tries to tell you the truth. Just look at me. Mom." Anne turns to look at her son. "I saw dad buying drugs yesterday."

"He's been under a lot of pressure, and if you hadn't been so difficult lately..." Anne starts.

Nate looks at her in disbelief. "What?"

"Your latest rebellions have been very hard on your father, Nate. All this business with Dartmouth,your issues with Blair," Anne reasons.

"Mom, dad needs your help," Nate states.

"Not another word of this." Anne smiles. "We have a celebratory dinner to get to. Please wear a tie."

As Anne walks off I walk over to Nate. "I'm sorry that didn't work out."

Nate nods his head before standing up. "I have to get ready."

I grab his hand as he walks away. "Hey. Call me if you need anything."


	8. Chapter 8

I groan as I hear my phone ringing. I roll over and see it's already noon. "Hello?"

"I'm at your front door," Nate tells me. He hangs up before I can ask any questions.

I head downstairs to let Nate in. I rub my eyes as I open the door. "What's up?"

Nate walks right past me and into the living room. "Haven't you seen the news?"

I shake my head. "I just woke up thirty seconds ago." Nate looks pretty upset. "What happened?"

"What didn't happen? My dad sucker-punched me outside of Blair's. A cop saw and arrested him and realized he had coke on him. Blair and I broke up. Turns out my dad is being charged with embezzlement and fraud. I guess they've been building their case for a while."

"Maybe we should take this one piece at a time," I offer. I sit down on the couch and Nate follows my example. "What happened with your dad?"

Nate sighs. "My father insists this is some kind of misunderstanding, a set up, or something." He shakes his head. "I don't know how you can misunderstand, embezzlement and fraud."

"So is he at home now?" I ask.

Nate nods. "My mom bailed him out this morning. I tried to get him to think about a plea deal. Then my mother kicked me out of the meeting with the lawyer."

I put my hand on his. "I'm sorry. This has to be hard for you." Nate nods. "Not that you want to talk about it, but what happened with Blair?"

"No one knows that Blair and I broke up," Nate states.

I pretend to lock my lips. "No one will hear it from me."

"My mom wants me to get back together with Blair. Well not just get back together." Nate pulls out his family's engagement ring.

I look at him in shock. "Your mom wants you to propose?"

"She wants me to show Blair how much I value her loyalty. Eleanor's lawyers called, they want out of the deal with my father." Nate laughs bitterly. "My mother even tried to blame me for this whole thing. She thinks I got my father into this predicament."

I shake my head. "Nate, you know that's ridiculous. It's your mother blindly following your father like always."

"She tried to tell me my father is scared that he needs me more than ever," Nate informs me.

Whoever thought monarchy was dead didn't realize it just changed zip codes. So what will it be, Nate, Blair Waldorf's hand or your father's head?

"What are you going to do?" I ask.

Nate looks down at the ring. "I don't know."

"If you're done with Blair, be done. Don't cave to your parents' wishes if they're not yours too. Your parents have been controlling you your whole life. If it doesn't end now, when will it ever?" I offer.

"But what if I want to get back together with her?" Nate questions.

"Then do it for you. Not just because your parents want you to. Not because society expects you to," I tell him.

Nate nods his head as he stands up. "I should go."

I smile slightly. "You've got some decisions to make." Nate looks at me nervously. I stand up and put my hands on both his shoulders. "You'll make the right choice, Natie. I'm sure of it."

I get to Blair's party before she does. I talk with Kati and Is. They are dressed in some weird sailor outfits, but I don't question it.

Kati and Isabel rush towards Blair and Serena when they walk in. "Hey, Serena! Blair! Happy birthday!"

I pull Blair into a hug. "Happy birthday, B."

"Oh, my god, Kati. Your brother's place looks fabulous," Blair tells her.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Kati says.

"I know. It's incredible," Serena states.

I grab Blair's arm. "Come on, guys. Let's check it out."

Blair's party has a Japanese theme to it. Blair, Serena, and I sit at a little bar where a man makes sushi for us. "Hai. Douzo."

"Arigatou gozaimasu," I tell him.

He bows his head. "Douitashimashite."

Blair smiles at him. "Thank you."

"Hey. So where's Nate?" Serena asks.

"Um, I'm sure he'll be here soon," Blair assures.

I can see in her eyes that she's not sure of her own answer.

"What about Dan?" I ask.

"Oh, uh, he said he's coming, but I haven't talked to him since this morning," Serena explains.

"Well, you better check in on him. Make sure the best friend hasn't whisked him away to do some friendly activity," Blair says.

Serena laughs lightly. "Oh, shut up."

I notice Chuck walking out of the elevator. "Oh, there's chuck."

"I bet he knows where Nate is," Serena offers.

Blair stands up. "I think Nate probably just snuck in while we were dancing." Blair walks away.

"Chuck," Serena calls out.

Chuck ignores her and follows after Blair. Serena sends a text to Dan. She looks at me curiously. "You wouldn't happen to know where Nate is would you?"

I shake my head. "I can't keep track of him at all times."

"It's just, if anyone would know it's you," Serena states.

I smile. "I wish I knew. I would tell him to get his ass over here."

It's not long before Blair comes back. I can tell just by looking at her that she's not so sure that Nate is going to show up. I'm not so sure either. Nate seemed pretty conflicted when I talked to him this afternoon.

"Dan, you're here!" Serena squeals. Dan walks out from the elevator followed by a pretty girl with dark hair. "And, um, and you brought Vanessa. Hey. Good to see you. Kati and Is, you... you know Dan." Blair turns around to greet him. "Uh, Blair, Arabella, this is, um, Dan's friend Vanessa."

"Wow. You didn't mention they were so nice. Now I get it," Vanessa says.

I lean into Serena, "Oh, sweetie, you did not tell us she looked like that."

"This is such a problem," Blair adds. She waves politely at Vanessa.

I laugh as Vanessa and Serena play guitar hero. Vanessa goes first and the crowd claps. "Thank you. Thank you."

"Oh, she owned you, Serena," Kati teases.

"Yeah, you went down almost as hard as Britney at the V.M.A.s," Is taunts.

"Okay, you know, you're good, Vanessa." Serena grabs the guitar. "I'll admit it, but I have been holding back until now. There's a little birdie that's about to be free."

"That's my girl!" Dan shouts as Serena finishes the song. "That's it. Right there.

Serena bows. "Thank you. Thank you. Who got on now?"

"Not bad, but Skynyrd is meat and potatoes." Vanessa grabs the guitar from Serena. "And I'm bringing dessert, So what do you say to a slice of 'cherry pie'?"

Serena pretends to gag.

"No pie. I say no, I beg you," Dan pleads.

"Come on. There's nothing like a little '80s hair metal to put a smile on your face. After the day you've had?" Vanessa tells him.

Serena looks at Dan curiously. "The... the day you've had? What... what kind of day have you had?"

"You didn't tell her?" Vanessa asks.

"Uh, no. No, not yet. Not yet. Um, it was kind of an odd day at the Humphrey loft. Uh, actually, Jenny brought my mom home," Dan explains.

"Your mom's back?" Serena questions.

"Yeah," Dan replies.

"Excuse me." Serena walks away and Dan follows her.

After a few minutes Serena comes back out with Dan in tow. "It's almost midnight," she reminds me.

I smile. "Lets go."

Serena and I put the candles on Blair's birthday cake. We both carry it out to her. She's by the bar with Chuck.

"Happy birthday!" Serena and I squeal.

"Blair, blow out your candles," I tell her.

"Make a wish, Blair," Serena tells her.

Blair looks at the cake near tears. "It already didn't come true."

Chuck blows out the candles on Blair's cake. I give him a look.

It's only a moment before Gossip Girl makes Blair's crappy night even worse.

Spotted: Nate Archibald depositing a mystery girl in a taxi after midnight. All we know about her for sure? She's not Blair Waldorf.

"Maybe she's wrong," I offer.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Serena adds.

Blair walks in the room, phone in hand. I can tell she saw the picture.

"Blair, hey, I'm so sorry. I never would've thought that this would happen," I tell her.

"I hope the slut gave him herpes," Isabel remarks.

"Cheater totally deserves herpes," Kati states.

"He isn't cheating. We broke up, okay? He was gonna get back together with me, but only so my mom would help his dad. You satisfied?" Blair confesses before walking away.

I follow after her. "Blair."

"Blair, stop, okay?" Serena calls out.

We follow Blair into a hallway. "You can talk to us," I tell her.

Blair lets out a cry. "We ended it. I wanted to tell you, But... but part of me thought that if I didn't say it out loud, then it wouldn't be true." Serena and I both pull her into a hug. "It was my birthday wish for us to get back together." Serena and I let Blair go. "Now I think it's really over. Is it okay if I just wanna be alone for a second?" Blair slams the door to another room.

Serena and Vanessa seem to be hitting it off now. I watch as Dan and Vanessa leave.

I walk over to Serena. "I think we should check on her."

Serena nods. "She's gonna need us."

I shake my head as we walk towards the room. "I just can't believe Nate would do this on her birthday." Serena gives me a look. "Alright. Maybe I can."

The door is open slightly when we get there. Serena pushes it open some. I can see Chuck and Blair making out on the bed.

Spotted: B turning a year older, but not necessarily wiser. Guess Chuck's the gift that keeps on giving. Blow out your candles, B. This will be better in the dark.

Serena closes the door and I look at her in shock. "Blair can dig herself out of this hole. I'm going home."

Serena does nothing to stop me.

When I get to my place I see Nate sitting outside the door. "I think you're sitting on the wrong doorstep."

Nate stands up. "I just... I just need to talk to you." I unlock the door as Nate watches me. I gesture for him to walk in. "Thank you."

"I thought you would be with Blair." I make a surprised face. "Oh wait you stood her up." I throw myself down on the couch.

Nate shakes his head. "You told me to make a choice."

I look at him in disbelief. "I told you to make a choice. Not to make a choice and then go back on it in the meanest way possible."

Nate paces in front of me. "I didn't mean to. I thought about getting back together with her but... then I realized breaking up with her was the right thing to do. We just shouldn't be together right now."

"Sounds like you're pretty sure of that," I state.

"I am, and as much as I wanna do the right thing and help out my parents, It's just... it's not fair. I mean, to me or to Blair. I just think that if i do this now, when does it ever stop?" Nate stops pacing and sits down next to me.

"It'll only stop when you stop it," I state.

Nate nods his head. "I know. I tried to."

"You went home before you came here?" I ask.

"Yeah. I told my parents that Blair and I broke up. And do you know what they said?" Nate asks.

"Your mom tried to get you to rethink it," I guess.

"My dad told me he needs me to support him. That he needs my trust," Nate explains.

"But you didn't back down?" I ask.

Nate nods. "I'm done being a pawn for my parents."

I grab his hand and squeeze it reassuringly. "I hope for your sake that's true."

Nate stares at me for a moment. "I'm lucky to have you."

I smile. "Well being a good friend is challenging at times."

"I'm sorry Ive been dumping all my family drama on you lately," Nate confesses.

I laugh lightly. "I'd be more upset if you didn't come to me."

Nate looks at me without saying anything. I really just want to grab him and kiss him, but I can't. I can't do that to Blair. It's not fair. The only thing worse than Nate breaking up with her on her birthday would be me and Nate hooking up on her birthday. Even if she is kissing Chuck.

I stand up from the couch. "You know where the guest bedroom is. I don't think your parents are gonna want to see you after all that happened."

Nate smiles. "Thank you."

I shake my head. "You're my best friend, Natie."


	9. Chapter 9

As per gossip girl's thanksgiving tradition, I'm trading my laptop for stove top, and for the next 16 hours, the only thing I'm dishing is seconds. When the cat's away, the mice will play. Have fun, little rodents.

As per my own family's Thanksgiving tradition my father isn't home. He sent me a postcard though. According to him, he's in France. Not that it makes any difference to me. I'll be heading to Blair's like last year and the year before, and every year since I was twelve.

Except I'm hoping to make a better show this year. Last year I started my morning at the bar. I was upset with my father. I was upset with the world. Things just haven't been the same without my mother. The holidays make that abundantly clear. Even when my parents would fight, they would pull it together during the holidays. Now I wish the arguing would fill the silence.

The only reason Blair even knew I was day drinking last year was because I was late to her house. She practically had to drag me out of the bar. It's all so fresh in my mind.

"I mean, who gets wasted on thanksgiving?" Blair asks.

"The holidays are lonely for people. I wanted to keep 'em company." I start spinning around. "Whoo!"

Serena stops me from spinning. "Eleanor is freaking out, so Blair is freaking out."

"What, which means you freak out?" I grab them both. "Blair, Serena, just cut the cord. Go nuts. Come on. Let's do shots. Come on!"

"I told my mother that you were buying a pie," Blair tells me.

I stop. "Oh, pie."

"Where is your purse?" Blair questions.

I look around. "Uh, my purse..."

"Oh, great. All right." Blair grabs me and forces me to look at her. "You stay here, okay? With Serena. I'm gonna go look. Don't drink or hit on anything."

Blair goes back into the bar. Serena's phone rings. Drunk me takes the opportunity to wander out into the street. I almost get hit by a taxi. Serena comes running towards me. Some guy I don't know or remember is talking to her.

"Yeah, I... you probably don't, but look, you should be more careful," the guy says.

Blair shows up. "You need to keep your hands off of her."

I smile. "Blair!"

"Trying to take advantage of her on the holidays," Blair states.

Serena turns to the guy. "Sorry."

"Come on. Let's go, Arabella." Blair puts me in the back of a taxi.

I wave to the guy. "Bye, guy."

Serena laughs at me as she slides into the cab.

They take me back to Blair's place. I sit down in the kitchen and start to eat the mashed potatoes. I try to feed some to Blair. Serena is back at her own house with her mother and brother.

Blair's father walks into the kitchen casserole dish in hand. "Found it. Sous-chef, you're needed."

"Ready and awaiting orders," Blair tells him.

I try to shove mashed potatoes in her mouth as she stands up. I laugh as I put the spoon in my own mouth.

"I see we have extra help," Harold states.

"Yes, well, Arabella's spending thanksgiving with us again this year," Blair tells him.

"Ah, the more the merrier," Harold says. I bend back and wave at him. "Happy to have you, my dear."

"Whoo! Yes!" I shout.

Eleanor walks into the kitchen. "The canapés were a huge success. I saved one for you, Blair."

"I'm not really hungry," Blair tells her mother.

"Well, what does that mean, you're not really hungry?" Eleanor questions.

Blair laughs lightly. "Well, I had, like, 15 of them this morning when daddy first made them."

"15?" Eleanor asks with a slight laugh.

Blair smiles at me as she sits back at the table. She brakes the canapés in half and hands it to me.

"We are going to need to set another place at the table. Laurel brought one of the models I'm working with," Eleanor states.

I hear Nate's voice, "Hey, you!"

"Happy thanksgiving," Eleanor greets.

"You, too. Good to see you," Nate tells her.

"Want one?" Eleanor offers a canapés.

"Ah, sure," Nate agrees.

"Good boy," Eleanor says before heading out to the party.

"Nate the Great," Harold greets.

"So what'd I miss?" Nate asks as he hugs Blair.

"Mm, nothing. You're about to witness the return of sober Arabella," Harold tells him.

I squeal when I see him. "Oh, Nate!" I laugh as I pull him into a hug.

"Oh, no." Nate laughs.

"Or maybe not. Sweetie, would you take her upstairs? Put her in the bath before your mother gets wind of this whole situation?" Harold asks Blair.

"What, and leave you all alone? Thanksgiving is our thing. Nate, will you please take care of her?" Blair pouts. "Please?"

"Oh, I will. Come on," Nate agrees. He starts leading me towards the stairs. I pick up a roll and take a bite before throwing another at Blair.

I change into a robe before Nate drags me into the bathroom."Watch it. Come on. Come on. Come on."

"I don't want a bath." I pout.

Nate wraps his arms around me. "Oh, too bad. Blair's direct orders."

"Blair's not the boss of me," I state.

"Sit." Nate sits me down on the edge of the tub. "Oh, are you new here? 'Cause Blair's the boss of all of us." Nate closes the bathroom door. "Oh, seriously, Bella, you smell like the floor of a brewery."

I shake my head. "I do not."

"Yes, you do," Nate insists as he sits next to me.

I wrap my hair around my face smelling it. "Oh, my god. Yes, I do." I put my face on his shoulder as I laugh.

"Yeah." Nate puts my leg over his and takes my shoe off.

"Brewery floor with a hint of secondhand smoke?" I offer.

Nate laughs as he picks up my other leg and takes off my other shoe. "And a pint of old spice." I lean back. "Whoa."

I reach for the faucet. "I totally need a bath."

Nate stands up. "Yeah, deal with it. Please."

"Blair's a bossy genius." I flick water at Nate.

"Oh, yes, she is." Nate laughs.

I hold up the shower head like a microphone. "So what about you?" I hold the shower head out towards Nate.

Nate leans in. "What about me? I don't smell like an ashtray."

"But you look like an ass tray." I turn the shower head on and spray Nate with it.

"Hey, Arabella. Stop, stop, stop. Stop, Arabella." Nate tries to grab the shower head. "Bella, stop. What's wrong with you? God." He puts his face in his hand.

I look at him concerned. "Oh."

Nate turns and aims the shower head at me.

I shout while laughing. "Aah! Go away!"

Nate grabs me as I stand up. "Oh, what, what, what, what, what? You started it, dude. You started it. Oh! What?"

"Stop it!" I shout as I try to block the water.

Blair walks in. "What are you guys doing?"

Nate laughs as he lets go of me. "Uh..."

I look at Nate. "Um..."

Blair screams as Nate grabs her, "Aah!" I start to shoot her with the water. "My hair!"

"I got you both!" I spin around. "I'm king of the world. I'm king of the world!"

After the whole water fight Blair helps me into a new outfit. She and Nate lead me back downstairs to the living room. I'm a little wobbly on my feet.

"Easy," Nate tells me.

"Take a seat, honey," Blair tells me.

"Oh, goodness." Nate laughs.

"Oh, how do I smell now?" I ask Nate.

"Uh, you smell fantastic, but you might not wanna keep asking people that," Nate tells me.

I laugh as I sit down in the chair.

Harold walks past with a tray of champagne. "Arabella, you look wonderful. That shirt was made for you."

I point at him. "Actually, it was made for you."

Harold laughs. "Well, I knew there was a reason I liked it." He turns to Nate. "Yours, too, I see."

I go to grab a glass of champagne. "And mine."

"No, no, no, no," Blair, Nate, and Harold say at the same time.

"Would you help me with the potatoes?" Harold asks Blair.

Blair laughs. "Yes."

Nate's dad comes into the room on the phone. "Don't tell me it's a big deal. I'm well aware of the stakes. What now?" He hangs up. "So it looks like I'll have to slip out for a few minutes."

"Dad, it's a holiday," Nate protests.

"Not in Amsterdam," Howard says.

"Well, we are in America. Tell them it will wait till tomorrow," Anne insists.

"Sweetheart, I don't want to go. I have to. I brought this deal in, but if Meltzer closes it without me, I don't get the commission," Howard explains.

"Forget the commission. I'll write you a check myself. Sit. We're just about to eat," Anne tells him.

"I think i just lost my appetite," Howard says before leaving.

By the time Nate and his mom are ready to leave I'm half asleep in the chair. I watch as Nate and his mother say goodbye to the Waldorf's.

Nate walks over to me and smiles. "Come on." He pulls me up from the chair. "We're leaving." He holds onto me as we walk towards the elevator.

"Bye, Blair! I love you!" I shout. "Happy Thanksgiving."

Anne looks at me when the elevator doors close. "Sweetheart is your father at home?"

I shake my head. "Nope."

Anne looks at Nate before looking back at me. "I don't want to leave you home alone. I think you should come back with us."

I smile. "Yeah sleepover!"

Nate chuckles. "Yeah a sleepover."

This year's Thanksgiving is off to a better start at least, I'm not drunk. My father's not here, but hey baby steps. Bettering myself so maybe my father could be bothered to come home.

Serena and I are sitting at the counter in Blair's kitchen. We fold napkins for the place settings.

Blair walks towards us with a recipe box in hand. "I have to find this recipe before my dad gets here."

"Harold Waldorf's famous pumpkin pie," Serena states.

Blair sits down next to me. "Well, it may have been Bobby Flay's, but it didn't stop my dad from taking credit for it." I laugh lightly. "It's gonna be perfect!"

"Look at you. Quite the chipper sous-chef," Serena comments.

"Well, I'm in a good mood. It happens. Sometimes 'cause I increase my lexapro, sometimes because my dad's in town," Blair tells us.

"And sometimes, mostly because things are good with a boy," I state.

"You and Nate get back together?" Serena asks.

"You mean since Gossip Girl published pictures of him and some skank?" Blair remarks.

"So that's a no," I say.

"What's Chuck doing today?" Serena asks.

"Why are you asking me?" Blair questions.

"Well, you guys are friends," I offer.

"And, Blair, look, you know you can tell Arabella and I anything. We'd be the last people to judge anyone," Serena assures her.

"With good reason," Blair remarks.

"Blair, we saw you with Chuck," I inform her.

Blair sighs. "I don't know what I was thinking. I mean, sleeping with him once, maybe you could understand, but twice?"

"Wait. You slept with him?" I ask.

"Shh!" Blair shouts.

"Ugh. Blair!" Serena comments.

"What happened to no judging?" Blair questions.

"We're not, but I thought you wanted to wait," I remind her.

"I thought you wanted to make things special," Serena adds.

"Oh, so Nate gets the free pass, and I'm the slut?" Blair questions.

"Tell me you didn't sleep with Chuck for revenge," Serena states.

"Well, it wasn't because I like his natural musk, and besides, nothing hurts more than sleeping with the best friend, right," Blair taunts.

"Way to prove a point," I stand up.

Serena and Blair follow after me.

"Well, I learned from the masters," Blair remarks.

"If you're sleeping with Chuck, I'd say the student's become the master," Serena states.

"Are you jealous you didn't get to sleep with him first? There had to be somebody left on the upper east side," Blair says.

"Blair, darling, are you going to help me at all?" Eleanor walks into the kitchen. "Serena, do you know when your mother's arriving?"

"She's not. We're not doing Thanksgiving here anymore," Serena tells her.

"Oh. Why?" Eleanor asks them.

"Because I uninvited them," Blair explains.

I smile at Blair. "Do me one favor, B? Ask Chuck about him and I?" I turn to Eleanor. "Happy holidays, Eleanor."

On the walk home I get a call from Nate. "Hey, Nate, are you okay?"

I hear him take a deep breath. "Can we meet in the park?"

"Normal spot?" I ask.

"Yeah. Ten minutes," Nate says before hanging up.

I head to Nate and I's bench. When we were kids and fighting with our parents or having a bad day this is where we would go.

"Thanksgiving 2007 better or worse than Thanksgiving 2006?" I ask as I sit down next to Nate. He sighs. "I'll take that as much worse."

"Sorry to drag you away from Blair's," Nate tells me.

I shake my head. "I actually got kicked out."

Nate looks confused. "What? Why?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Just Blair being Blair." Nate nods his head in understanding. "So why aren't you at home?"

"My parents..." Nate starts.

I roll my eyes. "Of course."

"They blame me for ruining Thanksgiving. My mom is upset about being asked to step down from the committee for the snowflake ball, and not being asked back to the Lincoln Center foundation," Nate tells me.

I laugh. "Because that obviously had to do with you and not your father."

"I called her out on how she is acting. How she was pretending nothing was wrong until it landed on her. She was just rambling on about how everything is falling apart," Nate tells me.

I gesture to the park. "And that's how you ended up here. Sitting in Central Park next to your best friend. Not a turkey in sight."

Nate forces a smile. "So where is your dad? Shouldn't you be getting back to him?"

I laugh. "Last I heard he was in France. He even sent me a real nice postcard. I'd say it cost him at least three dollars to send."

Nate wraps his arm around me. "I'm sorry, Bella."

I shake my head. "My father hasn't been home for Thanksgiving in four years." Nate looks at me surprised. I don't think he realized it's been that long. "He always said the holidays remind him of my mother." I laugh. "I think he's really just avoiding me."

Nate shakes his head. "I'm sure he's not avoiding you, Arabella. You're his daughter."

"His daughter that looks like a spitting image of his ex wife," I counter. Nate gives me a look. "You can't deny it. You've seen the pictures of her at my age."

Nate smiles slightly. "She was beautiful. And so are you. You can't blame yourself for something like that."

For a second I get lost in Nate's eyes before coming to my senses. "So... are you going home or are we going to stare at each other for the rest of the day?"

Nate laughs lightly as he stands up. "Come on." He holds his hand out to me. "There's a pie in the kitchen with your name on it."

Nate leads me into this house. He calls out for his mother, "Mom, where's dad?"

"How dare you do that. Leave in the middle of Thanksgiving dinner? And now bringing Arabella here?" Anne remarks.

"I need to talk to dad." Nate drags me behind him as he looks for his father. "Dad?" He walks down the stairs and finds his father on the floor. "Dad?" He rushes over and kneels down next to Howard. "Oh, my god. Dad. Mom, call 9-1-1. Hurry!"

I look on in shock. "Oh my god."

Nate tries to get his father to wake up. "Dad, please, wake up. Dad!"

Much to Anne's dismay I insist on going to the hospital with Nate. It doesn't feel right to make him go through this alone.

I sit with Nate and his mother in the waiting room. Nate hands his mother and I each a cup of coffee.

"Your father and his headaches. Probably took the Vicodin and forgot. Had some whiskey, and the next thing you know..." Anne starts.

Nate cuts her off, "Mom, seriously, did you hear anything the doctor said? With what he took, he could have cured 30 headaches. Mom, he's got a problem, and ignoring it almost killed him."

Anne shakes her head. "Oh, no. This is not my fault."

"I'm not blaming anybody," Nate tells her.

"You can blame whoever you want, just not me. All I'm guilty of is trying to make his life easier," Anne argues.

Nate looks at his mom in disbelief. "Easier? You've made his life impossible."

"What do you mean? He's had everything he ever wanted just handed to him. My father set him up with his own firm. He gave us the house that we live in, the Hamptons, the boat. He's never had to earn a dime," Anne explains.

"And how do you think that's working out for him, mom, huh? Wake up!" Nate shouts.

"All he had to do was sit behind a desk, put on a suit and not get arrested, and he couldn't manage to do that. You want me to give him more responsibility in the family?" Anne questions.

I step in, "Look, I know I'm not a part of this family, but you know I've lived through this before. You can't keep going on like this, or else you'll lose him."

"Excuse me." The doctor walks into the room. "Sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Archibald is awake. He was asking for you."

Anne nods her head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the doctor says as she walks out.

"I'll go see how he's doing," Anne says.

Nate stands in her way. "No. I will."

Anne looks to me after Nate leaves. "How did you handle this?"

"From what I'm seeing neither you nor Mr. Archibald is admitting that there is a problem. Nothing is going to happen until you can both admit it. The sooner Mr. Archibald gets help the better," I offer.

"I'm sorry I accused you of doing drugs," Anne tells me.

I nod my head. "I accept your apology. It was nice for a moment having someone who cared."

Anne smiles slightly. "It's nice to see Nate has a friend like you."

I smile. "I'd like to think I'm lucky to have a friend like him."

I sneak out to Howard's hospital room. I watch as Nate talks to his dad.

"Yeah, you were, uh, you were pretty out of it when I first came in," Nate tells his dad.

"Where's your mom?" Howard asks.

"She's getting coffee," Nate informs him.

"How's your mom?" Howard asks.

"She's gonna be alright. We all are. So..." Nate sits on the bed next to his father. "Vicodin and whiskey, huh?"

"I guess I forgot I took that medicine when I took that drink," Howard states.

"Dad, we're not doing this anymore. Okay? We're just not. I know it wasn't an accident," Nate tells him.

"Of course it was," Howard insists.

"And when Bella and I found you, I thought you were dead," Nate tells him.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't... I couldn't..." Howard trails off.

"Yes, you can. Dad, you have to, please. I know it might not always feel that way, but... We need you. Dad, we need you," Nate tells him.

After a while Nate comes out of his father's room. He looks surprised to see me. "Oh, you're still here."

I smile. "Where else would I be?"

Nate smiles. "Come on." He wraps his arm around me. "I'm sure there has to be pie somewhere in this hospital."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, Upper East siders, it's that time of year again, when the mere act of descending a staircase means you're a woman. That's right... debutante season. And from what we hear, there's been some changes in the lineup.

Serena, Blair, and I are walking down the street headed to practice for the debutante ball. I'm not the biggest fan of it, but I'm going for my mom.

"I'm actually glad I'm going with prince Theodore instead of Nate. The further we get from the breakup, the more self-involved I see he was. Always so brooding, so tortured." Blair scoffs. "A girl wants Romeo, not Hamlet."

"Romeo died," Serena reminds her.

"Yeah, but he died for something exciting, and I want my debutante ball to be something to die for," Blair states. Serena and I laugh. "All I get with Nate is some roses in the back of a town car, but with the prince, I get a security detail and a high-speed chase to the Pierre after it's over."

"Oh. I can see you on the cover of 'Hello!' already," I tease.

"Yeah, well, try 'The New York Times.' They've chosen me for 'a night out with,' and I'm gonna give them the most perfect night out of the year," Blair tells us.

"Is your mom mad that you're not being presented?" I ask Serena.

"Well, she doesn't really have a leg to stand on since I found out she used to be my boyfriend's father's biggest fan." Serena makes a face of disgust. "It sounds so gross when you say it out loud."

"Silly me. Here I actually thought you wanted to go," Blair states.

"Uh, I'm here with you, aren't I?" Serena asks.

"Yes, only 'cause your grandmother's meeting you here," Blair reminds her.

Practice goes as you would expect it to.

How to walk, how to dance, how to curtsy. A debutante ball is basically a way for girls to prove that they belong in the elite. It's ridiculous to say the least. It's just a way to show how much money you have. A way to prove that your daughter is worth marrying.

Nate and I walk together after the practice ends.

"I can't believe Blair is being escorted by prince Theodore," Nate admits.

I raise my eyebrow. "Is Nathaniel Fitzwilliam Archibald jealous?"

"It's just every time I see her lately, something's different. You know, she's lighter. she's happier. She's just... less... less Blair," Nate states. I give him a look. "With my dad in rehab, it's like the pressure's finally off me. You know, I can see Blair clearly, and it's... I don't know. I think I might miss her, Arabella."

I shrug my shoulders. "If you miss here. Tell her." I point down the street. "You're already halfway there."

Nate smiles. "Yeah. I think I'm gonna convince her to let me be her escort."

I laugh. "I don't think it will take much convincing. The ball's something you've talked about doing together since you were, like, 10 years old."

"Speaking of convincing. How did you get Chuck to be your escort?" Nate asks.

I groan. "Who else was I supposed to go with?"

"Anyone but him," Nate offers.

"I don't know. It's Chuck Bass, I'm sure he'll at least keep things interesting," I reason.

I'm running late for a pre ball tea with CeCe Rhodes, Serena's grandmother. I rush out of the elevator and towards the living room. I stop dead in my tracks when I see Carter Baizen sitting across from CeCe.

Blair smiles at me. "There you are. You're just in time for tea."

I force a smile. "Sorry I overslept." I sit down on one of the couches next to Dan.

"It's five o'clock," Blair states.

I shrug my shoulders. "Sometimes you just have to take a nap."

CeCe shakes her glass at one of the waiters. "I don't like my ice to get lonely, dear."

The waiter nods. "Of course, ma'am."

"Carter, it is such a pleasure to have you back with us. True gentlemen are a rare breed," Cece states.

I avoid looking at Carter. I stare at my cup, at Blair, anywhere but at Carter.

"So it is true that you're back," Blair says.

"Back? Um, where... Where were you?" Dan asks.

"Oh, where wasn't he? He disowned his parents and took off around the world," Kati explains.

"Everyone was talking about it. Gossip Girl even had a dedicated Carter Baizen map on 'spotted.'" Is adds.

"A map, huh?" Dan remarks.

"In all honesty, I did go a little out of bounds," Carter states. CeCe laughs. I can tell Carter laughs only to please her. "I'm just grateful my parents are giving me a second chance."

"Carter saw the error of his wayward ways, and he rose like a phoenix from the ashes, Serena," CeCe remarks.

"Yes, I see that, Grandma," Serena agrees.

"I mean, they weren't all errors, but..." Carter trails off. I can feel his eyes on me.

"Well, your mother did tell me that you got into a bit of a... ahem... a scrape in Dubai," Lily states.

"Oh, I love Dubai. Did you stay at the Burj al Arab?" Blair asks.

"No, I stayed on Palm Island," Carter tells her.

"I think Dubai is overrated," Serena states.

"You know what isn't, though? The, uh, prince's crown bombardier. And I also went pheasant hunting with the sheikh while I was there," Carter tells us.

I get up from the couch. I didn't plan on ever seeing Carter again. When I heard he had run off from this life I was very confident I wouldn't have to. I sigh as the elevator door starts to close.

A hand slides in between the doors and they open. Standing there is Carter he smiles as he steps into the elevator. The doors close before anyone one else can ruin my day.

"Leaving so soon?" Carter questions.

I shrug my shoulders. "Just not feeling so hot."

Carter looks me over. "You look good. Better than the last time I saw you."

I give him a look. "I would hope so."

Carter smiles. "I'm glad you're doing better. I really am."

The elevator door opens. "Thank you, Carter. For everything." I get off and Carter doesn't.

It's the night of the ball. I'm not nervous. I kind of just want to get this over with. I think it would be different if my mom and dad were here, but they're not.

I head inside and line up on the stairs with the rest of the girls. I stand between Serena and Isabel. Blair is having a problem with her dress and one of the volunteers is trying to help her.

"If you don't pull it together, I'm gonna go Naomi Campbell on you," Blair threatens.

The girl walks away as Jenny walks towards us.

"Maybe Jenny can help you," Serena offers.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you," Blair assures.

Jenny smiles. "Serena, uh, Miss Erlich needs to know how to pronounce that word in your presentation statement. I assume it's a family name."

Carter shows up. "Hey. Beautiful. What's wrong?"

"He's not coming," Serena tells her. I can tell she is upset about it, maybe even angry.

"Here you go." Carter hands the card back to Jenny.

"Thanks." Jenny walks away.

Nate and Chuck walk up the stairs. Nate stops in front of Carter as Chuck falls inline behind him.

"Nate, look, I was hoping to see you. I wanted to apologize, put the past in the past," Carter states.

"You don't get to say what goes on here." Nate stands in his spot and smiles. "I'm on to you."

Carter chuckles. "What are you talking about?"

"Hello and welcome to the annual dispensary cotillion and debutante ball," Miss Erlich announces. Everyone claps. "Katia Farkas, daughter of Jonathan and Rose Farkas, escorted by Richard North, hopes to major in neuroscience and will continue her family's legacy as supporters of the New York public library and Lincoln Center."

Blair steps forward next.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, daughter of Harold and Eleanor Waldorf, escorted by Nathaniel Archibald, plans to be a member of Yale's class of 2013. She will continue to summer in Southampton and volunteer her time to children's charities."

After Blair is Serena.

"And now I'd like to present Serena Celia van der Woodsen, daughter of committee member Lilian van der Woodsen, granddaughter of chairwoman emeritus, Celia Catherine Rhodes, escorted by Carter Baizen. Miss van der Woodsen hopes to bed as many billionaires as she can before settling down to... Sorry."

I can barely hold myself together and I'm next. I can feel the tears in my eyes as I try not to laugh. I step forward with Chuck.

"Arabella Aphrodite Rynsburger, daughter of Clarence and Rhea Rynsburger, escorted by Charles Bass. Plans to be a member of Columbia's class of 2013, where she will major in Art History. And will continue her family's legacy as supporters of the The Metropolitan Museum of Art and the American Museum of Natural History."

I smile as I wrap my arm in Chuck's and we continue up the stairs.

I dance with the rest of the debutantes and their escorts. All the practice and I'm still not the best, but I don't truly care. We switch partners and I wind up with Chuck.

He swings us so he can lean into Nate. "He just told her what he's going to do to her later." He's talking about Carter and Blair.

I give Chuck a look. "What are you trying to do?"

Before I can get an answer Nate marches over to Carter and punches him in the face. The two wrestles on the ground.

Blair looks down in shock. "Nate, what are you doing?

"She's my girlfriend!" Nate shouts.

"Get off me!" Carter shouts.

A bunch of guys rush over trying to get Nate off of Carter.

"Ugh! they ripped my dress!" Blair shouts.

Serena and I push her away from the two wrestling.

"Take him outside," Miss Elrich demands.

"Let's get out of here. Come on," I tell Blair.

"No you don't understand. It was custom-made," Blair tells us.

"Blair, it's okay," Serena assures her.

"My mom is gonna be angry," Blair yells.

"Jenny! Jenny, hey, hey, we need you. Please?" Serena tells her.

"I have to go. I have my mom's thing," Jenny tells us.

"Jenny, fix my dress, and all is forgiven," Blair assures her.

That's enough for Jenny. She wants nothing more than to be on Blair's good side. To be in with us. To try and be a part of the Upper East Side elite.

I find Carter sitting on a couch outside the ballroom. I hold up a glass of scotch. "I figured this would take away some of the pain. Drink it or use it as ice. It's up to you." I sit down next to him.

Carter smiles at me. "Thanks."

"I can't imagine you thought your welcome back to society would wind up like this." I gesture to his face where Nate hit him.

"Being hit in the face by your best friend no." Carter chuckles. "It's okay. It doesn't hurt nearly as bad as waking up that morning in Santorini and... finding you'd jumped on a boat."

My face falls a little. "Yeah, well, um, that night wasn't exactly what I signed up for either. The whole thing caught me a bit by surprise." I laugh lightly. "As did finding out you were back." Carter nods. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"I didn't think you would want to see me," Carter confesses.

I shake my head as I smile slightly. "Believe it or not I'm happy to see your ugly mug."

Carter chuckles. "Well I'm happy to see your sun shining face." I can feel myself start to blush. "I like the dress by the way, but the white isn't fooling anyone."

I hit Carter in the shoulder playfully. "My mom always wanted me to wear a white dress."

Carter's face softens. "Well you look beautiful in it."

I laugh. "It's truly uncomfortable." I stand up. "I haven't eaten all day to fit into this dress. I'm going to find the nearest pizza place if you want to come."

Carter laughs as he stands up and takes my hand. "I would be honored."

It's often said that no matter the truth, people see what they want to see. Some people might take a step back and find out they were looking at the same big picture all along. Some people might see that their lies have almost caught up to them. Some people may see what was there all along. And then there are those other people... the ones who run as far as they can so they don't have to look at themselves. and as for me? I can see clearly now. x.o.x.o., Gossip Girl.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, Upper East siders. It's Christmas in New York, and along with the season comes the Constance Billard/ St. Jude's bazaar, where the only thing bizarre are the donated items for sale.

I walk through the bazaar with Blair. "How about an antique butter churn?"

Blair laughs. "Oh, my gosh. that would go so well with my loom."

We run into Lily Van Der Woodsen and Bart Bass in the hallway.

"Blair. Arabella," Lily greets.

I smile. "Oh, happy holidays." I hug Lily.

"Happy holidays Ms. Van Der Woodsen," Blair says as they hug. "Mr. Bass, I didn't think that you were still in town. I figured that you were with..."

"With Charles? No. Sadly, I am stuck here on business while he suns himself at my hotel in Monaco. I have my staff keeping an eye on him, And I'll join him for New Year's," Bart explains.

"Oh, right. I... I, uh, was wondering why he'd been so quiet, and Monaco answers my question," Blair says.

I wrap my arm in hers. "Lovely to see you two. Bye." We walk out into the courtyard. Blair starts to text. "You okay?"

Blair nods. "Totally."

Serena comes walking over towards us. "Blair, Arabella, there you guys are."

Blair sighs. "I... I can't talk right now, Serena. I'm late, and I have..."

"A huge sweet tooth?" Serena points at the large candy canes Blair is holding.

"They're for my dad and me. we get them every year, and he landed from Paris 27 minutes ago," Blair explains.

Serena wraps her arm around Blair. "Oh, then vite, vite! I'll parle while you marche. Come on. I said vite!"

We rush out towards the front of the school. Blair tries to hail a cab and it goes right past her.

"Hey. Nice holiday spirit, scrooge!" Blair shouts.

"Oh, gosh. So it's gonna be a real Waldorf Christmas?" Serena asks.

"Well, a real Waldorf Christmas Eve. Eleanor drew the line at Christmas day. That's only for me, her and Dorota," Blair explains.

"Well, you still have a couple days with your dad," I offer.

"No, it'll be more than just a couple days. I'm gonna convince him to stay in New York," Blair assures.

"What about Paris and Roman?" Serena questions.

"Roman is a phase. My father belongs here with me. He only left New York to ride out the scandal," Blair states.

"Oh!" I throw my hand out as a taxi comes our way.

"Time to come home, don't you think? Hey, did you want to ask me something?" Blair questions.

"Yes, a gift idea for Dan now that Vanessa got him the most thoughtful Dan-like present ever," Serena explains.

"Why don't you just buy him a new outfit for Cedric and call it a day?" Blair offers.

"Thank you for being totally not helpful at all," Serena remarks.

Blair opens the door to the taxi. "See you tomorrow night."

Serena waves her off. "Bye." She turns to me. "Any ideas?"

I shake my head. "I have no idea what a guy like Dan would want. My only offer is something heartfelt."

Serena laughs. "I'll take it. It's better than what Blair said."

Blair calls and says she needs me right away. Serena and I show up at the same time, neither one knowing what this is about.

I walk into Blair's room. "Hey. You told us to come right away."

"Is everything all right?" Serena asks as she sits on the bed next to Blair.

"Yeah," Blair says.

"Why aren't you with your dad?" I ask.

"Uh, Serena, I need your log-in for your agency's site from your modeling days," Blair states.

"My modeling days? I did one print ad for GAP when I was 12," Serena reminds her.

Blair gives her a look.

"What, are you holding an open call or something?" I question.

"I have one specific look in mind," Blair tells me.

Serena grabs the laptop. "Uh, okay, well I don't know if it'll still even be in here, but..." Her login works. "Well, look at that."

"Addresses and phone numbers. Perfect. You know, I called you an hour ago. b.t.w., you're late," Blair states.

"Um, you're lucky I'm even here at all. It's Christmas Eve, and I still haven't found a gift for Dan. Now all the stores are closing, and I'm totally screwed. Do you have any idea what you can buy for under $50 these days?" Serena asks.

"I don't know. A single entree at a mid-priced restaurant?" Blair offers.

"Three-quarters of a dvd box set?" I say.

"Maybe a pair of Wolford stockings," Blair states.

"Oh, stockings. Yes, great idea for Dan. Blair, Arabella, please, this is serious," Serena pleads.

"I don't know. Why don't you buy him a gold money clip from Cartier, say it's $49.99? He won't know the difference," Blair offers.

I look over at Blair as she punches numbers into her phone. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm booking me a model," Blair states.

Serena leaves to find the perfect gift for Dan. I stay at Blair's since her Christmas Eve party is tonight. I don't feel the need to go home to my empty house just yet. For a few hours I can pretend that my Christmas won't be spent alone.

I mingle with Eleanor's guests for a while before Serena, Vanessa, and Eric show up. We take over Blair's room as an impromptu work space for Dan's present.

Blair walks into the room and looks at us. "Dorota's gonna kill you if you get glue on that comforter."

"Sorry we've turned your room into an art studio, B, but the clock is ticking," Serena tells her.

"I'm done." Vanessa shows us all her laptop.

Serena smiles. "Oh, my gosh." She looks at Vanessa. "Wow. that... that's amazing." Vanessa chuckles. "Thank you so much, Vanessa. This is gonna be... incredible."

"Good. I'm glad I could help. I think he'll really love it," Vanessa admits.

"Vanessa? I think I'd like to help with this little project," Blair states. I look at her surprised. "Would you come and help me find another pair of scissors?"

Vanessa gets up and follows Blair into the bathroom. After a moment she comes back into the room. "I'm taking off. call me when you're done?"

"Okay. Where you going?" Serena asks.

Vanessa doesn't answer as she walks out of the room.

Blair walks out of the bathroom smile on her face. "I'm gonna go check on my daddy."

"I thought you were gonna help," Eric reminds her.

Blair shrugs her shoulders. "I think my work's done here."

Lily walks into the room champagne glass in hand. "Oh, hello."

Blair smiles. "Hi."

"Good-bye." Lily turns to her kids. "When you two are done hiding up here, I'm taking you both out for dessert."

"Can't, mom. I'm busy," Serena tells her.

"But this is important for our family. It'll just be the three of us," Lily stresses.

Serena starts to pack up her present. "Mom, anytime you say it'll just be the three of us, it means you're dating someone new. Whoever it is, I don't care. I'll just meet him at the wedding."

"Fine, fine. Then I will just tell you who it is, because you're gonna be seeing him around from now on. It's Bart Bass," Lily informs them.

"Bart Bass?" Eric, Serena, and I ask in unison.

"Mom, you cannot date Bart Bass," Serena states.

"You just said a moment ago you didn't care who it was," Lily reminds her.

"That was before I knew who it was," Serena says.

"He only has one facial expression. He scares me," Eric admits.

"And he raised Chuck," I remind her. "That scares me."

Lily laughs. "As much as I wish you were my own overly dramatic daughter, Arabella, you're not. I value your opinion but not when it comes to who I'm dating." She turns to Serena and Eric. "And anyway I'm not marrying Bart. This is very casual, and regardless, I'm not asking your permission."

I head out to the living room to find Blair. "Hey. I'm gonna head out."

Blair looks at her watch. "It's barley 9."

I nod my head. "I know but, my father should be home by now."

Blair smiles. "Well in that case you better hurry off."

"I'll see you," I tell her before leaving.

No one knows that my father isn't home for Christmas. My friends just think he's always at work when they're around. I mean it's a good lie. They know he cares more about his business than me. It's always been that way, ever since I can remember. He missed my first ballet recital, why wouldn't he miss a few dozen holidays?

I groan as my phone rings. I roll over and see it's 3 in the afternoon. My head is pounding from the major hangover I have. "Hello?"

"Well don't you sound happy," Nate taunts. I groan. "And hungover. Long night?"

"I wasn't expecting to hear from you," I confess.

"It's Christmas, why wouldn't I call?" Nate questions.

"Because you wouldn't answer Blair's calls," I tell him.

"Yeah, well..." Nate trails off.

"Where are you anyway?" I ask.

"In Monaco," Nate tells me.

"With Chuck?" I question.

"How did you know Chuck was here?" Nate asks.

"I ran into his father yesterday. He mentioned Chuck was in Monaco, but he didn't mention anything about you," I explain.

Nate sighs. "Yeah. It was kind of a last minute decision. Christmas just felt different with my dad in rehab."

"I don't blame you for wanting to get away," I state.

"What about you. Shouldn't you be up by now? Doing something with your dad?" Nate asks.

I laugh bitterly. "He's not here."

"What do you mean he's not there?" Nate questions.

"I mean my father left me here alone on Christmas," I state.

"Where is he?" Nate asks.

"I don't know," I confess.

"He didn't call and tell you?" Nate asks.

"Nope. He just left me to wake up on Christmas all alone," I tell him.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Nate says.

"It's not your fault. Just... please don't tell anyone. I don't want people feeling sorry for me," I say.

"Of course. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. You could have come to Monaco with me," Nate offers.

"No. It's fine," I assure him.

"For what it's worth Merry Christmas, Bella."

I smile slightly. "Merry Christmas, Natie."

Hear those silver bells? It's Christmas time in the city. Some families actually do make the yuletide gay, managing to leave their troubles far away... Other families have a merry little Christmas even when their troubles aren't so far away... Some presents might end up getting returned... But some gifts are for keeps. Other presents come when you least expect em. And everyone knows The biggest present comes in the smallest box. Then there are those boxes you wish you had never opened... Have a holly jolly christmas.


	12. Chapter 12

On the Upper East side, it's easy to think that the world is exactly as it appears... refined, elegant, imposing. But sometimes, all it takes is a little key to open the door to the wild side.

It's a Saturday night so where else would Blair, Serena and I be but school. We may have somehow started a party at the school's pool. I'm not complaining, things were getting a little dull around here.

Everyone is drinking, some people are smoking weed. It's just like any other party except this time we're in a pool.

I watch as Nate tries to talk to Blair. From where I'm standing it doesn't look like it went so great.

"Trouble in paradise?" I tease.

Nate shakes his head. "I don't get it. Blair's been avoiding me since I got home from Monaco."

I shrug my shoulders. "I can't explain why Blair does anything Blair does."

Nate chuckles. "She is one of a kind."

"You might want to wipe your mouth." Nate looks at me confused. "I think you've got a little drool."

Nate laughs. "Real funny."

"Come on, you're obviously head over heels for her. Now you just have to figure out if she feels the same way," I tell him.

As I get out of the pool Chuck walks past me. "Why don't I turn that, uh, one-piece into a no-piece?"

"Find a floatie to talk to, Bass," I tell him.

"I'd rather talk to you," Chuck states.

I move closer to him and whisper into his ear, "No. I think it's Blair you want to talk to. Or maybe do a little more." I slap him on the back before walking away.

Serena and I find Blair again and continue on with the night we were having. We all drink martinis in the pool. It looks like most of the junior class is here.

Serena squeals happily when Dan arrives. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. It almost makes me jealous. I want a relationship like that. I guess I want a relationship of any kind. It's just my friends and I. I don't have parents who care. I don't have an extended family that shows up every once and awhile. It's just me most of the time.

Everything is going great until two guys get into a fight. One pushes the other and makes him hit his head into a pole before falling into the pool. Nate jumps in and saves him. Dan and another guy help him pull the guy out of the pool. He is covered in blood and it looks like he is barely breathing.

"Help! Call the ambulance!" Nate shouts.

"Call an ambulance. Someone call 9-1-1," Dan says.

I grab my phone. "We... we need... we need an ambulance." I watch as Nate does chest compressions. "Yeah, a... a kid... he... he hit his head, and... and he fell in the pool." I look around. "It... it's 719, uh, east 82nd street."

As the sirens get closer people start to leave. No one wants to get in trouble for this. But that doesn't really work out.

First thing Monday morning everyone who was at the party is called in for a meeting. Pictures from the party are up on a screen.

"Thanks to the cell phone that somebody left behind, we've got plenty of evidence of who was at the party. Lucky for you, Andrew Collins is going to be fine. Unlucky for you, we need to hold someone responsible. Ms. Queller?"

Ms. Queller stands up. "Hello. I'm Ms. Queller, the new headmistress at Constance. It's unfortunate that we meet under these circumstances. But I look forward to getting to know each and every one of you. I've already talked to your parents... At least, those I could reach, and look forward to reading your personal essays 10,000 words describing how you came to be on school property after hours, using alcohol and drugs, where a fellow student almost died. In other words, what the hell is wrong with you? I'll also be conducting one-on-one interviews until I discover who broke into the pool and initiated the party. That person will be expelled. If that person is not identified, then you'll all face expulsion."

Serena, Dan, Chuck, Blair, Nate, Kati, Is, and I are standing on the stairs in the courtyard. That meeting was pretty heavy. No one wants to get in trouble, but we also don't want to snitch. In our world enough money will get you out of any problem you may have.

"So we all know how this works," Blair states.

"Look, no one talks, no one gets into trouble," Chuck assures.

"Who did break in, anyway?" Nate asks.

"I guess we don't have to worry about Nate cracking under pressure," I remark.

"So are we all agreed?" Blair asks.

Serena looks around at all of us as we nod our heads. "Agreed."

"Look, Blair, I... I know you have your sights set on Yale, but this-this skull and bones stuff is a bit much, don't you think?" Dan offers.

Blair smiles. "Maybe, but it works... Every time."

Everyone goes their separate ways. Ms. Queller calls me into her office. I'm not worried about getting into trouble or expelled. With the amount of money my father has he can buy a new library at any school in New York and they will welcome me with open arms.

"Ms. Rynsburger. You are number two in your class. You have your sights set on Columbia. I reviewed your record. It's pristine. It looks as if your dreams are well within grasp," Ms. Queller tells me.

I nod my head. "Thank you, thank you."

"I would never have expected this from you," Ms. Queller states.

"I'm innocent," I insist.

"Ms. Rynsburger, who broke into the pool?" Ms. Queller questions.

"I don't know," I state.

"Who had the key to the school?" Ms. Queller asks.

"I don't know," I repeat.

Ms. Queller sighs. "Alright you're free to go."

I run into Chuck in the courtyard. "How did the integration go?" Chuck asks.

"I didn't snitch if that's what you're asking," I tell him.

Chuck smiles. "Good."

I see Nate writing at a table. Chuck and I walk over and sit next to him. "You're taking that paper seriously," I tease.

"This isn't a paper. It's... It's a heartfelt letter to Blair," Nate explains.

"A heartfelt letter?" I question.

"Who spayed you, man? Blair doesn't even want you. She's been crystal about that since we got back," Chuck states.

"Didn't seem that way when she kissed me at the pool," Nate counters.

"She kissed you?" Chuck asks.

"Well, I kissed her, but... Yep," Nate states.

Chuck exhales deeply. "What was she like? Into it? Or was she more like..."

"Of course she was into it, man. What do you think?" Nate says.

"Yeah, I know, but, uh... You know Blair..." Chuck trails off.

Nate grins. "Yes, I do. I think she wants me to suffer a little more. You know, even the playing field? It's worth it, believe me." Nate laughs.

Chuck forces a laugh but his face says it all. I raise my eyebrows at him. I know Chuck likes Blair. It's obvious if you just pay attention.

Later that night I head to Blair's. We're all supposed to be writing our papers for Ms. Queller. But seeing as how no one really cares about the punishment it's more like a party then a writing session.

Spotted: Lonely Boy learning that when the punishment fits the crime, there's no reason you can't serve your sentence in style.

Serena takes off towards Dan. "Yay! You're here."

Vanessa is with him. She has a camcorder attached to her hand.

"I thought we were gonna work on our papers," Dan states.

I smile at him. "We are. One night at Bilboquet, Kati and Is made out with a guy in Cornell's ethics program. They're getting tips now."

Blair looks at Vanessa. "I thought I told you you couldn't film me." She gestures to Serena. "Come here." We step off to the side. "You are so naive. Michael Moore over there is obviously just using this film to get close to Dan."

Serena shakes her head. "No, she needs that grant money."

Blair shakes her head as she walks away. I grab another drink. I'm not stressed about this paper one bit.

I see Nate walk out of the elevator. "Nate!" He smiles. "Here to proclaim your undying love for Blair?"

Nate shakes his head. "You make it sound crazy."

I hold the drink out to him. "Some liquid courage."

Nate takes a sip. "She's headed upstairs now. I gotta go."

It's only a few minutes before Nate comes back down. He doesn't look happy. I walk over to him as he waits for the elevator.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well?" I say.

Nate shakes his head. "She wouldn't open the letter." He steps into the elevator.

I follow after him. "So?"

Nate looks at me seriously. "Did Blair steal the key to the school?"

I look at him surprised. "What?"

"I found the key in Blair's desk drawer," Nate tells me.

"So? We all agreed not to say anything," I remind him.

Nate shakes his head. "I don't know if I can do that. I don't want Blair to get expelled."

"So you'd rather get expelled?" I question.

"If it means protecting Blair, yes," Nate admits.

I smile slightly. "I wouldn't do it. I wouldn't take the blame. But I know you, Nate. You're going to take the fall, because you love Blair and you're a loyal idiot."

The elevator door opens and Nate steps out. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

I smile as I follow after him. "I probably should get this paper done sometime tonight."

The next morning at school Ms. Queller calls for another meeting.

"Settle down, please. Yesterday I talked about the serious consequences for your dishonorable actions and obviously, you didn't believe me. But someone came forward today and claimed responsibility..." Ms. Queller tells us.

Serena leans into Blair and I, "Do you know who?"

I take a deep breath knowing exactly who did it.

"For a crime he did not commit. And although I appreciate his self-sacrifice I don't abide dishonesty. And I think it's time you all know how serious I am. Nathaniel archibald is suspended from St Jude's. And, yes, this will go on his transcript effective immediately," Ms. Queller informs us. Everyone looks at Nate in surprise. "Mr. Archibald you know where to find the exit." Nate gets up to leave and everyone watches him go.

This just in Nate Archibald, dead man walking. We hear St Jude's has a new policy an eye for a lie.

"Watch him go, students. Who wants to be next? Until one of you comes forward we'll keep going until every last one of you has walked out that door," Ms. Queller threatens.

I watch as Nate and Blair talk. From the looks of it, it doesn't go well. Nate walks away towards the front of the school. I head after him.

"Nate." He stops and looks at me. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Nate assures me. "It's, uh... My parents have so much other stuff going on right now... They'll get over it"

I shake my head. "I'm not talking about the suspension."

"Blair told me that we just can't happen right now," Nate tells me.

"Was It worth it?" I ask.

Nate looks at me for a moment. "I know how much Blair's future means to her. And she's worked so hard for Yale and everything."

"But was it worth it?" I ask.

"You knew Blair didn't take the key?" Nate says. I nod my head. "And you still let me take the blame?"

I laugh as I shake my head. "Because you love her Nate. You're a hopeless romantic."

"A hopeless romantic who just got his heart broken, Arabella," Nate states.

I shrug my shoulders. "Give her time. Either she comes back to you or you move on, Nate."

"It's just that simple, Bella?" Nate asks.

"Shouldn't it be?" I offer.

One thing about being on the inside once you get there, you don't always get to choose where you stand... Or sit. Sometimes you need to step outside, clear your head and remind yourself of who you are... And where you want to be. And sometimes you have to venture outside your world in order to find yourself. As for me. I'm happy right where I am. I only wanna be with you. X.O.X.O., Gossip Girl


	13. Chapter 13

What's the difference between gossip and scandal? So glad you asked, UES forever. Anyone can commit a minor indiscretion and generate a day's worth of buzz, but in order for gossip to birth a true scandal, it requires the right person, or maybe two, to be in the wrong place. Take two "it" girls on a pedestal. Add a crowd eager to see them fall and give them the means to knock them both down.

Gossip Girl has set her sights on Serena and I. Apparently one of us is pregnant, but Gossip Girl doesn't quite know which one. I guess it's confusing seeing as how someone snapped a picture of both of us buying a pregnancy test. And what Gossip Girl truly doesn't know is that neither of us are pregnant.

Serena is in the courtyard at school waiting for Dan. She wants to make sure he knows she isn't the one that needed the pregnancy test. Once she clears that up we head the steps of the MET to find Blair.

Jenny is leaving as we walk up. "Hey, you," Serena greets. Jenny just walks right by her.

"Hey, guys," Serena greets. Everyone just stares at her. "I'm not pregnant."

Everyone turns their attention to me. "Neither am I."

"Aw, cool," Kati says.

"Congratulations," Is states.

"Celebratory drinks after school?" Hazel offers.

"Yeah, sure. Blair, can Arabella and I talk to you?" Serena asks.

"Of course." Blair smiles. "Excuse me."

"Did you get my text?" Serena asks.

"Of course. yes, I did, but I've been..." Blair starts.

Serena cuts her off, "So then you know I told Dan I'm not pregnant."

"Yes, and I am so happy for you. Close call, huh?" Blair remarks.

I roll my eyes. "Are we really gonna play that old game, B?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Blair insists.

"Whenever something happens that's not a part of your plan, you pretend like it doesn't exist. You act like you're in this movie about your perfect life, then Serena and I have to remind you, the only one watching that movie is you," I tell her.

"You admitted that your period was late," Serena reminds her.

"Yes, I've been very stressed. I had that chem test on Friday," Blair reasons.

"And you're acting like a total bitch because you're not hormonal?" I question.

"Maybe I am a total bitch. Did you ever think about that?" Blair counters.

"Just take the test, B." I hand her the box.

"Stop it," Blair whispers.

"Just take the test. You need to know if you and Chuck are gonna have a baby" Serena argues.

And for a scandal to really blow up, all it needs is an unexpected turn.

When school lets out and Blair still hasn't agreed to take the test Serena and I show up to her place. She is sitting on her bed doing homework.

"Hey, B," I greet.

"What are you doing here?" Blair asks.

"In the neighborhood," I tell her.

"Can we talk later? Despite your best efforts to ruin it, I'm actually having a good day, and I don't want anything to spoil it. Guess who asked me to visit the Captain with him?" Blair tells us.

"I don't know Nate," Serena offers.

"Yes. It's like he finally needs me and isn't afraid to..." Blair starts.

Serena cuts her off, "Look, B, I understand why you're reluctant to burst your happy bubble, but Arabella and I aren't giving up."

"Well, I'm sorry, I haven't been on the pill since I was 15 or 14," Blair states.

"Okay, I am giving up. Before you start planning your perfect night with Nate, don't you think you should..." I start.

Blair cuts me off, "I'm not pregnant, Arabella."

I scoff as I walk out of the room. Serena follows after me. Once we make it out onto the street I turn to Serena. "I'm going to see if Chuck can get her to take the test. I know we said we were done, but..." I shrug my shoulders. "She's our best friend, S."

Serena nods. "Alright call me if you need anything."

I knock on the door of Chuck's suite. When he opens the door I walk in slightly. "Hi, Chuck."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of a Arabella Rynsburger visit?" Chuck asks.

"I need to talk to you," I tell him.

"About getting knocked up?" Chuck gestures for me to come in. "I must say I was a little disappointed you weren't more careful."

I roll my eyes. "You do realize you were the last guy I slept with right?" Chuck looks at me in surprise as I walk past him. I sit down at the bar. "Chuck, I really need to trust you. I'm hoping that deep down inside, you're actually a decent person and won't make me regret this."

"You're here for Blair, aren't you? Look, I'm not going to tell Nate about us. I tortured her, got bored and moved on," Chuck explains.

"There's no moving on just yet. The pregnancy test wasn't for me. It was for Blair," I tell him.

"What?" Chuck asks in surprise.

"She won't take it. So given that if she's pregnant, you're the..." I start.

Chuck shakes his head. "No, we used a condom."

"Well, obviously, it broke," I argue.

"What is obvious is that your best friend has kept you in the dark," Chuck states. "Or maybe you don't want to face the truth."

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Like I said, I handle my business. Apparently, Nate doesn't," Chuck states. "They slept together just after we did. It's him you should be asking for help."

Serena and I walk into Blair's living room.

"Morning," Serena greets.

"Good morning, Miss Serena. Miss Arabella," Dorota greets.

"Anybody notice the weather today?" I ask.

Blair looks confused. "What?"

"Take a look outside, B. My first response would be that the sky is a clear blue easy," I tell her.

Blair turns to a confused Dorota. "Dorota, you may be excused now."

"I can't believe you didn't tell us about you and Nate," Serena states.

"What did he say?" Blair asks.

"Nothing. Chuck did, when I went to see him because I thought maybe he could talk some sense into you," I explain.

"You had no right to do that," Blair argues.

"We were trying to help you, B. Arabella and I took a public bullet for you. Let another rumor about me run rampant. The whole school heard, even Dan," Serena explains.

"What's going on?" Eleanor asks.

"Ask Blair. Her version of the story's always better," I tell Eleanor. I look back at Blair and she doesn't say a word. "Fine."

Serena and I start to walk towards school. The fresh air will help me calm down.

Serena's phone rings and she answers it. "Hello?"

"Hey, S. It's B. Are you still with A?"

Serena motions for me to lean in, its Blair on the phone. "Yeah she's right here."

"Two things. First... I'm sorry about Dan, about the Gossip Girl blast and about not telling you about Nate," Blair says.

"Okay," Serena says.

"You were just so hard on me about Chuck. I didn't want to be judged for sleeping with them both," Blair explains.

I look at Serena. "I understand. Apology accepted."

"That was fast. if I were you, I would've made me work for it a little bit harder," Blair states.

"Well, I think you've suffered enough. And I don't want to be a hypocrite," I tell her.

"And second thing..." Blair starts.

"Wait. That's already, like, three things," Serena states.

"I took the test. I'm not pregnant," Blair tells us.

"Aah! oh, my gosh!" Serena screams.

"Are you kidding me?" I ask.

"Aah!" Blair screams and laughs.

"Oh, I am so happy. I would have had no idea what to wear to a paternity hearing," I tell her.

"Clean slate?" Blair asks.

"Oh, clean slate. Oh, I'm so happy. See you at school," Serena tells her. Serena hangs up the phone and turns to me. "Did you know about Blair and Serena before Chuck told you?"

"Honestly?" I ask.

Serena nods. "Clean slate."

I nod my head. "Nate told me the next morning."

"Does Nate know about Blair and Chuck?" Serena asks.

I shake my head. "No way am I going to tear apart that friendship."

I sit in the courtyard after school waiting for Blair. That's when Gossip Girl comes out with another scathing post.

Looks like the virgin queen isn't as pure as she pretended to be. Who's your daddy, B? Baby daddy, that is. Two guys in one week? talk about doing the nasty, Or should I just say being nasty?

Everyone is talking about Blair. "Oh, my god. you know she's right about this. Oh, god, there she is. What a total hypocrite. Who does she think she is? Pot calling the kettle black much? I never thought she was a virgin anyway. Oh, I can see a bump! What a bitch. Oh, my god, she is such a whore. She cheated on Nate?! Does Nate know?"

Blair looks upset as she walks towards me. "Have you seen Nate?"

I shake my head. "No." Blair walks right past me. "Blair!"

Suddenly Nate comes rushing through the courtyard looking pissed. "Nate!" He doesn't stop. I follow after him. "Nate!"

He walks out the front gate and pushes Chuck up against a car.

"Whoa, man!" Chuck shouts.

"Did you sleep with her, huh?" Nate asks. Chuck doesn't answer. "You son of a bitch. I could kill you."

"Can we talk about this without your hands around my neck?" Chuck asks.

"What'd you do? Did you get what you wanted, like you do with all those other girls?" Nate lets Chuck go.

"Yes, Nathaniel. I took what Blair kept throwing at you and you kept throwing back," Chuck tells him.

"Oh, so somehow you screwing Blair for sport is my fault?" Nate questions.

"It wasn't for sport. She needed someone, and I was there," Chuck argues.

"Oh, so you cared about her?" Nate asks.

"You guys were broken up," Chuck states.

"What, for how long? a week? an hour?" Nate questions. He starts to walk away.

Chuck follows after him. "Look, I am sorry, all right? I know how long you and I have been best friends, okay?"

Nate turns and gets in Chuck's face. "No, it's not okay, Chuck. From now on, you stay away from me."

"Nate," Chuck calls out.

"Did you hear what I said? You stay the hell away from me, chuck!" Nate shouts before walking away.

I follow after Nate. "Hey! Nate?" He doesn't stop. I follow after him and drag him to a secluded spot.

"What are you doing, Arabella?" Nate asks.

"I'm making sure my friend is okay," I tell him.

Nate scoff. "I'm not. I'm not okay!"

I put my hands on Nate's upper arms. "Hey. Look at me. Just breath." Nate takes a deep breath. "You're going to go get your bag. Then you and I can have a movie night like when we were kids. It always cheered you up."

"I'm not seven anymore, Bella," Nate states.

I laugh. "If we were still seven we wouldn't be having these problems." Nate cracks a smile. "See I got you to smile. My house pizza, ice cream, and 'A Walk to Remember.'" Nate makes a face. "What you need is a good cry."

Nate nods his head. "Alright. Can we swing by my place so I can change my clothes?"

I nod my head with a smile. "Of course. Pajamas are a must."

When we get to Nate's house Blair is sitting in the office on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Nate asks.

"Your mom let me in," Blair explains.

I look at Nate. "I'll let you two talk."

"No. Stay." Nate turns back to Blair. "I didn't ask how you got in. I asked why you came."

"To talk.... about us," Blair explains.

"There's no 'us,' Blair," Nate states.

"Yes, there is. We finally really have a chance to start over," Blair argues.

"You know, all this time, I felt so bad for everything I've done, and when you said you wanted to leave the past in the past, I didn't know we were talking about your past," Nate explains.

"I made a decision I was in no condition to make," Blair states.

"But you're clear headed now, right?" Nate asks.

"Yes," Blair answers.

"Then you'll understand perfectly when I say I want nothing else to do with you, Blair. You and Chuck deserve each other," Nate tells her.

"You know Chuck would say anything," Blair argues.

"But Jenny wouldn't," Nate insists.

"Jenny?" Blair asks.

"And don't go blaming any of this on her, Blair. I would have found out eventually. I said I'm done. It's over. Now would you please leave?" Nate asks. Blair doesn't move. "Fine. Stay as long as you like. I'll leave." Nate grabs my hand and drags me out behind him.

Nate and I start walking to my place. But I can't lie to him anymore. "I knew about Blair and Chuck."

Nate stops and looks at me. "What?"

"I've known since Thanksgiving. That's why I got kicked out of her house. Because I was being hypocritical for judging her," I state.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Nate asks.

I shake my head. "I don't want to play devil's advocate but you were broken up. I know that them sleeping together hurt you, but I thought it would hurt you more if I told you."

"So you thought you were protecting me?" Nate asks. I nod my head. "I'm sixteen I don't need you protecting me."

"I know, Nate. But your life was crumbling around you and I didn't think you could handle one more thing. I mean that was the day you found your dad..." I confess. Nate starts walking. "Where are you going?"

"Your place. We're starting over. Clean slate. No more lies between you and me, alright?" Nate tells me.

I nod my head. "Okay."

Nate and I spend the rest of the night watching movies. I sit up on the couch and look at the clock. "It's getting late. We have school in the morning."

Nate throws himself on top of me and groans. "No."

I chuckle. "Unless by some miraculous event the school burns down over night than yes we have school."

Nate moves so he's lying next to me. "Or we could skip."

I smile. "Well you know I don't need a reason to skip."

"Miss second in her class," Nate teases.

I playfully push him. "Oh, stop making me blush."

Nate looks at me for a moment before crashing his lips onto mine. I kiss him back. His hands wander up my legs before I realize what we're doing.

I pull away. "Nate, we can't."

Nate kisses me again. "Yes we can."

I push him back a little. "No we can't. We do this and we're no better than Chuck and Blair."

Nate nods his head slightly. He sits up and puts his head in his hand. "Everything's horrible. My whole life is falling apart." His voice cracks.

I sit up and wrap my arm around him. "Hey. It's gonna be okay. You're gonna rebuild it. I'll be right there by your side."

Nate nods his head slightly as he looks at me. "Promise?"

I nod my head. "Promise." I stand up and hold my hand out to Nate. "I really do think you should get some sleep."

Nate nods his head as he stands up. "Can I sleep with you...not like that just... in the same..."

I cut him off, "Of course."

One good scandal deserves another. Wonder who's going down next? Everybody, if B has anything to say about it. You know you love me, X.O.X.O., Gossip Girl.


	14. Chapter 14

Wakey, wakey, Upper East siders. Spring break is done, and I'm starved for the dish. Were you sunning in Capri or sinning in Croatia? Give me the deets. And has anyone spotted our ex-queen B? Where does the dethroned royalty vacation these days?

It's been a challenging three weeks since Blair and Nate broke up. Blair tried to make me choose sides of course. I refused. I've known Nate my whole life I can't stop being his friend because him and Blair broke up. Blair wanted nothing to do with me for three days after that. But she realized that she didn't want to lose our friendship too. Of course that could be ruined in a moment seeing as how I didn't tell her that Nate kissed me.

Serena and I are walking Blair to school for our first day back.

"At least you get to wake up from your nightmare. I'm living with mine. Thank god I have plans with Dan tonight. Finally, the return of some normalcy!" Serena remarks.

Blair stops walking.

"B, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Giving homeschooling some serious consideration," Blair states.

I grab a hold of Blair and force her to keep walking. "Look, I know you think everyone's still talking about you, but your 3-week-old-scandal is ancient news."

"Did you even hear the dirt that happened?" Serena asks.

"Who would I heard it from? Dorota?" Blair remarks.

"Well, after much concerted effort, Maya finally made it into Brody Jenner's cell phone," I inform her.

"Ugh." Blair laughs.

"Oh, and Kati's dad moved her entire family back to Israel. Yeah. And Constance's bad-girl-turned-good... Serena Van Der Woodsen... Moved in with Chuck Bass," Serena reminds Blair.

"Yeah. So you're thinking this whole thing could have blown over by now?" Blair questions.

Serena holds her hand out to Blair. "Come on." Blair hands her, her sunglasses.

"That, too." I grab the scarf from Blair's head.

The three of us laugh as we keep walking to school.

As we get closer to the school I can tell the Blair thing has not blown over. Everyone whispers and glances as we walk by.

"Don't worry, B," Serena tells her.

"Come on. Let's go," I tell her as I wrap her arm in mine.

The French revolution had cake. The American revolution had tea. But looks like the overthrow of Blair Waldorf, Well... Who said you need a silver spoon to dole out just desserts?

As we walk up the stairs Jenny dumps yogurt on Blair's head. Her and the rest of the people who used to be Blair's friends smile. Everyone around us laughs. I give Jenny the middle finger and smile. Serena leads Blair into the school.

I stop. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up at lunch. I've gotta take care of something."

I find Nate with a few of the guys from his class. "Can I talk to you, Nate?"

He nods. "Sure."

I drag him off to a secluded corner. "You need to tell your little friend to watch herself."

"Little friend?" Nate looks confused. "Who? Jenny?"

I nod my head. "She doesn't know what she's dealing with here. Those people she thinks are her friends. They'll turn on her in a second."

Nate nods his head. "I know."

"Just remember Hell hast no fury like a Blair scorned." I warn.

"Why do you care if Jenny gets hurt?" Nate asks.

I chuckle. "I don't. But you and I both know that Blair is going to stop at nothing to be on top again. I just want to see a minimal number of casualties."

At lunch Serena, Blair, and I sit in our normal spot on the steps of the MET.

"Ok, I know this is hard for you B, but you can't let them beat you. You're Blair Waldorf, remember?" I tell her.

"Right. Right." Blair scoffs. "These are my steps, and I'm not gonna relinquish them without a fight, though it would be helpful maybe there was one more person in our crowd." BLair looks around. "Only old people and children and... Ugh, there's Chuck and a blond mini-Chuck."

Chuck trunks around and I can see the blonde mini Chuck is actually Eric.

"He's trying to torture me," Serena states.

"I...I can't believe it," Blair says.

"I know," Serena agrees.

"Does little J actually think she's anything but their lackey?" Serena asks.

I turn my head and see Jenny walking up to Penelope and her friends on the steps.

"They what?" Blair asks in disbelief.

"They're taking her out to dinner for her birthday tomorrow night. Table service at Socialista," Serena informs her.

"So Jenny Humphrey is officially being inscribed on the a-list. Wait. How do you know this?" Blair asks.

"Because they invited Arabella and I," Serena tells her.

"But we said no out of deference to you," I assure.

"I just thought I could have dinner with her and Dan and the whole family," Serene explains.

"How do you two manage to get out of everything unscathed?" Blair questions.

"Because we're nice," Serena states.

"You should try it sometime," I offer.

"Come on. Um, compliment me. Tell me my hair looks beautiful," Serena tells her.

"But your hair looks disgusting. Did you even shower?" Blair asks.

"B, I say this out of love, but you're being a bitch," I state.

"Which got dairy in your hair in the first place, okay?" Serena reminds her.

"Be nice and neutral, and things will swing back to normal. You're the queen B, so just let nature take its course," I advise.

Jenny and her friends get up and start to walk back to the school.

"Yeah, I mean doesn't it take like 2 weeks to get a table there?" Jenny asks.

"Not if you slip the maitre d $100," Penelope tells her. "Oh, and don't forget, J you owe me."

Jenny comes walking towards Serena, Blair, and I.

"What does she think she's doing?" Blair asks.

"She's giving you the perfect opportunity for niceness," Serena argues. "Come on."

"No," Blair whispers.

"Yes," Serena tells her.

"Serena, I know that you're doing something with Dan tonight, and I'm sure you have plans Arabella, but Blair, um, we're all going to butter, and I was wondering if you wanted to join us?" Jenny offers.

"She'd be delighted, yes, Butter!" Serena shouts.

Jenny smiles. "Great."

Serena laughs. "Great!"

"Very nice," Blair says.

Serena knocks her coffee cup with Blair's. "Thank you."

Serena and I are walking into school the next morning. We're on a conference call with Blair.

"Hey, why aren't you school?" Serena asks.

"I'm taking the morning off. Volunteering to help those less fortunate than myself," Blair explains.

"Wow. You're in a good mood. Butter with the girls must have gone well last night?" I remark.

"I didn't go, actually," Blair informs us.

"Why not?" Serena asks.

"I think she should work a little harder for my forgiveness. Hey, Dan's not hanging out in Brooklyn again this morning. He's with you at school, right?" Blair asks.

Serena looks at me confused. "No, not yet, but he'll be here soon. Why?"

"Just tell him I say hi," Blair states.

"Okay," Serena says.

A guy wheels three cases towards Serena and I. "I got three cases of champagne for Serena van der woodsen."

Serena shakes her head. "Oh. No, no. I... I'm Serena Van Der Woodsen, but those aren't mine."

The man points at his clipboard. "Well, the purchase order never lies. Salud."

Serena makes a face at Chuck.

"Trouble with the new brother?" I question.

Serena shakes her head. "He's just trying to make my life hell."

I laugh lightly. "I'm sure. I can't imagine actually having to live with him."

After school I track down Nate. I smile as I hold out two bottles of champagne.

Nate shakes his head. "I can't believe you actually took those."

I laugh. "Why not. Free champagne I'd be a fool to turn it down. Plus were celebrating?"

"What are we celebrating?" Nate asks.

I think for a moment. "Surviving another week."

Nate gives me a look. "Any excuse to party, Bella."

I smile at him.

Nate gestures with his head. "Come on." I laugh as Nate and I start to walk out of the school. He stops when his phone rings. "What's going on? Wait, wait, Jenny, just slow down. Is everything okay? Well, how much? $8,000? Jenny ,what do you need that kind of money for?" Nate sighs and looks at his phone.

"I'm sorry what just happened?" I ask.

Nate looks just as confused as I do. "I'm not sure. But I think Jenny needs help."

The price of fitting in might have gotten a little steeper... But little J still knows it's what's underneath that counts.

Nate and I find Dan and Serena sitting outside the Palace.

"Hey, guys," I greet.

Serena and Dan look confused. "Hey."

"Sorry to interrupt. Your mom told me you guys were here. Can we speak with you for one second, Dan?" Nate asks.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure." Dan follows after Nate and I.

"Hey. So have you spoken with your sister at all today?" I ask.

"No, no. Why? What's wrong?" Dan questions.

"I don't know. She just called me. She was really freaked out, didn't know where to turn. She asked to borrow $8,000," Nate tells him.

Dan's eyes bug out of his head. "What? Why?"

Nate shakes his head. "Yeah,I don't know. I tried to get her to tell me what was going on, but she wouldn't say anything."

Spotted: Jenny in a red dress with the red hands to match. Looks like utter disgrace is the name on the label.

Nate and I hang around with Serena while Dan goes to check on Jenny.

"We should probably get back," Nate says.

Serena stands up. "Well, thank you for staying with me while I hid out from my house of horrors."

I smile at her. "Oh, no problem."

"Oh, do you think Jenny'll be all right?" Serena asks.

"Yeah, Dan's a good guy. He'll take care of her," Nate assures.

"You are, too, you know, a good guy... a forgiving guy. Who can't pit himself against Blair forever," Serena offers.

Nate laughs. "Good night." He starts to walk away. He passes Eric. "How are you doing, man?"

"I'm sorry you gave me an opening. Couldn't resist. I'm just saying." Serena laughs.

I smile. "We're working on it trust me."

Serena smiles. "Night."

Nate and I start down the street. "So, champagne now?" Nate chuckles. "Since a crisis has been avoided?"

Nate shakes his head as he hails a cab. "It is a Friday."

Nate and I head back to his house. I don't even bother with a glass I just drink right from the bottle. I hear the doorbell ring andI jump up. "Oh. I'll get it."

Nate laughs. "Get the whipped cream while you're down there."

I open the front door and my jaw drops when I see Jenny standing there.

She looks surprised to see me. "Oh. Uh, I guess Nate is busy."

"Nate! I think you should see this!" I shout.

I can hear Nate coming down the stairs. "Whats up, Bella? Did we run out off..." He stops talking when he sees Jenny standing at the door.

Jenny waves slightly. "Hi."

"Jenny?" He moves out of the way. "Come in."

Nate shows Jenny into the office.

"Uh, I'm sorry for calling you like that earlier. I'm so embarrassed. I mean, it was stupid and... and inappropriate..."

Nate cuts her off, "No, no, no, no. Listen, I'm just glad you're okay."

Jenny smiles. "Yeah. Um, okay, well, I do have a favor to ask you. I mean, it's not money, but I just really don't want to be alone on my birthday."

Jenny somehow talks Nate into agreeing to go out with her. Nate goes to change out of his pajamas.

"Where exactly do you want to go?" I ask Jenny.

"Just some restaurant," Jenny tells me.

"Please tell me you are not dragging Nate to Butter," I say.

Jenny looks surprised. "How do you know about Butter?"

"Blair invited me," I tell her. Jenny's face falls slightly. "You need to stop this Jenny."

"Stop what?" Jenny asks.

I scoff. "You can't beat Blair at her own game."

Nate walks in. "Alright. Are you guys ready to go?"

I shake my head. "I think I'm gonna turn in early."

Nate looks surprised. "What happened to celebrating surviving another week?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I just don't want to be involved in the inevitable crash and burn."


	15. Chapter 15

There are three things we do alone: We are born, we die, and If we're a high school junior headed for college, we take the S.A.T. And while the test is said to measure our best traits, preparing for it inevitably brings out the worst. Humility becomes self-doubt... striving becomes obsession. Some are driven to self-medication... while others cling to the security of being part of a group. And anyone who's used to bending the rules will find themselves breaking them.

I've been cramming for the SATs for weeks now. Doing good on this test could make or break my future. If I want to get into Columbia by myself I have to score in the top 90th percentile.

Serena, Blair, and I are sitting in the courtyard at school. The three of us are taking practice SATs.

"2200. Fair," Blair states.

"It's 90th percentile," I remind her.

"Which means Nelly Yuki probably got 2300," Blair counters.

"And you don't even talk to her. Why do you care how she does?" Serena asks.

"Nelly Yuki has her sights set on Yale, too. What are the odds of them accepting two girls from Constance? And have you seen Nelly Yuki's extracurriculars? I need to kick her well-rounded ass," Blair insists.

"And they say you've lost your edge," I tease.

"Nelly Yuki must be destroyed," Blair states.

"Why do you keep saying her name?" Serena questions.

"Because it's Nelly Yuki," Blair says. Serena laughs. "Ew, gross. Incoming Chuck. You ready?"

"No, I gotta wait for Dan. He's pretty stressed. He doesn't do well with tests, so..." Serena trails off.

"Performance anxiety?" Blair teases. I laugh. "What about you, Arabella?"

I wave her off. "I'm in the middle of a section."

"Bye, Blair," Serena tells her.

Chuck walks over towards Serena and I. "She really needs to tone down on the social niceties. It's embarrassing."

I don't look up from my test. "Eventually, the two of you are gonna have to work out your issues."

"What issues? I'm issue-free," Chuck states. I make a face. "And, uh, based on my exhaustive research, so is Serena."

"Georgina?" Serena asks.

I look at her confused. "Georgina is back?"

"No. According to my very reliable sources, Georgina Sparks is nowhere near our fair isle. She's in Switzerland, dating the Prince of Belfort," Chuck explains.

"There's a Prince of Belfort?" Serena asks.

Chuck nods. "Uh-Huh."

"And she's dating him? Oh, Thank God," Serena says with a smile.

"Now you can enjoy the gifts she mailed you with peace of mind... and maybe Chuck in the room," Chuck teases.

Serena pushes him away by the face. "Oh, shoot. Except we're siblings."

"Georgie always brought out the devil in you. Part of me is a little disappointed she's not here," Chuck states.

"Mm, I wonder which part," Serena says.

"It's been a while since I saw the old Serena," Chuck remarks.

"Well, thanks to her, the new one has to break 2000 on her SATS. So if you could just go smarm elsewhere..." Serena tells him.

Chuck gets up to leave. "The offer still stands. I know a, uh, lovely little redhead that's just dying to be you for the day."

Serena smiles. "Oh, I'll leave the cheating to you, Chuck. I plan on taking the SATS myself."

Chuck leaves and I turn to Serena. "Is Georgina the one who sent the champagne?"

Serena nods. "And a few other things."

I shake my head. "She always did like to toy with you." I stand up. "Just don't let her get in your head. Not before the SATS."

I walk across the courtyard, my face glued to my practice test. I guess I should be paying more attention to where I'm going since I bump into someone.

Nate smiles down at me. "SATS?"

I chuckle. "Yeah. Yeah," I spot the soccer ball in Nate's arm, "And, uh, soccer?"

Nate laughs. "Why not give the old ball a kick?"

I narrow my eyes at him. "Yeah season's just around the corner... In October."

Nate shakes his head. "Someone just jealous that I don't have to study for the SATS."

I groan. "Someone is jealous. Very jealous."

"Don't worry, Bella. I'm still going to help you study."

"Thank you. I need all the help I can get," I assure him.

While taking a study break Nate decides to give his old SAT prep stuff to Dan.

I smile when I see Vanessa sitting at a table. "Hey, Vanessa."

She smiles. "Hi, Arabella." She looks at Nate. "You're Nate, right? You play a very small but crucial role in my video project."

Nate leans over and looks at her laptop. "Oh, that's right. I remember you following Dan around with your video camera."

Dan walks towards us. "Hey, Nate. Arabella. What are you doing here? I mean, I know the coffee's good..."

"Since I've taken every SAT prep and review class in the five boroughs, I figured why not pay it forward?" Nate states.

Dan looks at him confused. "So... so you don't need these?"

"You know, I've actually already taken it. My parents don't want me going to U.S.C., so I had to make sure my scores were good enough to get in without their help, which, thanks to these books, they were, so I'm done," Nate explains.

Dan looks at me. "What about you, Arabella? Aren't you taking the SATS this weekend?"

I nod my head. "I am, but I already have more than enough prep books. I don't think these ones will make a difference for me."

"While we all love hearing about the struggles of the idle rich, Dan's got a fine tutor right here." Vanessa gestures to herself. "I ace every practice test I take, so we don't need your hand-me-downs."

Dan looks at the stack of books. "Um, you know what? Th... this is actually pretty good. This looks good. Thank you."

"Is there a reason you insist on looking so desperate and needy?" Vanessa questions.

"She's been like that since we were kids, venomous without provocation," Dan tells us.

"It's better than being a charity case," Vanessa counters.

"She's rude, too," Dan states.

"I see that. Yeah," Nate says with a smile.

"Well, we gotta get going, I still have a lot to cram in," I state.

"But I hope these are useful," Nate says.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, very. Thank you," Dan tells him.

At school I try to avoid whatever Blair is trying to do to Nelly. If I know Blair she is going to try to crush Nelly so she does bad on the SATs. After school I promised Nate I would go visit his father with him. I wait in the lobby and use the opportunity to study.

Nate smiles at me as we walk down the street. "Thank you for coming with me."

I shake my head. "No problem."

"No really, Arabella. It means a lot. You're always there for me. You know what I've been going through with my parents," Nate tells me.

"Hey, you were there for me when my parents got divorced. I get the whole Mom versus Dad, kid in the middle thing," I remind him. I smile. "I'm here for you through thick and thin, Natie."

Nate smiles as he opens the cafe door. "I know. That's why you're so special."

"I guess I'll just take the check, please," Vanessa says.

"Okay," Cora tells her with a smile.

"Hey, hold that, will ya?" Nate tells Cora.

"Daylight savings moved to March. Maybe no one told you," Vanessa remarks.

Nate sits down at the booth across from her. "I know I'm late."

"Coffee, Nate?" Cora asks.

"Yeah, thanks, Cora," Nate tells her.

"What about you, Arabella?" Cora asks.

"To go please," I tell her.

Vanessa looks at me. "I didn't know you were going to be here. We can get a bigger table."

I shake my head. "No. I'm not staying. Just thought I would say hi before I shove my head back into an SAT prep book." I turn to Nate. "Don't forget you promised to help me with my last minute cram sesh."

Nate smiles as he nods his head. "Don't worry. I'll be over later."

I head back to my house to study. I spend time going over vocab and reading comprehension. It's getting late and Nate still hasn't shown up.

I tried calling him, "Hey Nate. It's me. Uh... just wanted to remind you that the rest of my life is very heavily relying on me acing this test tomorrow. So if you could help me study that would be great. If not at least let me know you're still alive."

When I get to the testing center in the morning I see Nate and Vanessa outside. I wait for Vanessa to leave before I walk over to Nate.

"Nice to see you're not dead," I remark.

Nate's face falls slightly. "Bella. I'm so sorry. I lost track of time."

"With Vanessa?" I ask.

Nate nods. "With Vanessa."

I laugh. "Well I hope you two had a great time." I walk away.

"Arabella," Nate calls after me.

I stop and face him. "Sorry Nate I just can't make time for you right now."

I head inside and find Blair. "Hey."

"Have you seen Serena?" Blair asks.

I shake my head. "No. I just got here. Why?"

"She hasn't been answering her phone all morning," Blair explains.

I spot Dan checking in. "Dan... Where's Serena?"

"Uh, I don't know, but I bet Chuck does," Dan states.

"Ugh. Well, I'll try to save a seat for her," Blair tells him.

Dan nods. "Yeah, I'll... I'll keep calling."

That test was the longest, most brutal four hours of my life. The test kicked my butt, but I am confident I did well on it. I'm just relieved to know that the worst is over. I don't ever have to take the SATs ever again. Unless of course I totally bombed that then I'm just going to move to Greece and forget all my problems.

Dan, Blair, and I walk out of the test together.

"How'd you do?" I ask Dan.

"Uh, not my finest hour. I finished, but... I kinda had a lot on my mind," Dan confesses.

Blair pulls out her cell phone. "I'll keep calling."

"Yeah. I think I know where to find her," Dan states.

"Hey, S, it's B. Now I'm Really Worried. I'm gonna go home and change, and then..." Blair trails off when she sees Vanessa and Nate get into a car. "Call me. Bye."

I wrap my arm around Blair. "Come on let's go eat croissants and watch Breakfast at Tiffany's"

She looks at me and I can tell she is hurt. "Did you know?"

"I saw them together this morning. I didn't want to tell you before the test. I know how important it was for you to do well," I tell her.

Blair nods. "I need ice cream."


	16. Chapter 16

Spotted:Jenny Humphrey wading in the MET fountain, fishing for change... Blair Waldorf, seen dallying with an off duty doorman at the Blarney stone on a Monday night. It looks like the battle between the Queen B and Little J has moved from the streets to the blogs. Who's sending this debashing dish? I have a feeling...

These rumors are getting to be ridiculous. And the only thing more shocking than the truth... are the lies people tell to cover it up.

Blair, Serena, and I are sitting on the steps of the MET eating lunch. Blair is upset that Jenny is throwing a party with her boyfriend Asher, and she isn't invited.

"It's a snub from one party, B," I tell her.

"Plus what's the big deal anyway? You don't even like Asher," Serena states.

"I didn't like last season's Louis Vuitton patchwork bag either, but that doesn't mean I want to see it all over town on Jenny Humphrey's arm," Blair explains.

I shrug my shoulders. "Touche."

"What do you say we have a girls night out tonight?" Blair asks.

"I think I can squeeze you in," I tell her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can't. I have dinner with the family," Serena tells Blair.

"Let me remind you of a little promise you made. "Don't go to France. I'll be there for you,'" Blair says.

Serena puts her hand on Blair's shoulder. "I'm really sorry I've been distant, but things will be better soon, I promise."

"Obviously starting tomorrow," Blair comments.

Dan walks up and kisses Serena. "Hey."

"Hey. What wrong?" Serena asks Dan. He sits down in front of us. "You look stressed, even for you."

"I'm still worried about Jenny," Dan confesses.

"You mean because she's self obsessed, self serving, self..." Blair rambles.

Dan cuts her off, "No. No, I wish it was about her and herself, but it's more about who she's with I can't get through to her. I tried, and she just completely blew me off, and she dissed my pants."

"Maybe I underestimated her," Blair states.

"She's just going through a phase. We all went through it. And apparently, some of us still are in it." Serena turns to Blair.

"All that matters to someone like Jenny right now are the four g's, guys, girlfriends and Gossip Girl," I explain.

"It's true. Don't feel bad. Unless it's coming from one of them she is not gonna hear it," Serena warns.

This just in... Asher Hornsby spotted locking lips before class... but not with his girlfriend. Looks like gentlemen don't prefer blondes, Little J. They prefer other gentlemen. Is this just another round of blanks fired between B and Little J? I'm tired of being the bearer of bad grudges. This is the last item that goes to press without proof.

I'm sitting in the courtyard with Serena and Dan when Serena gets a phone call.

"Hello? Is there something there for me?" Serena looks surprised and worried. "Uh, no. Uh, just keep it there. I'll pick it up right after school. And don't let it out of your sight. Thank you."

"What was that about?" Dan asks.

"Nothing. It's just this... Nothing. I'll see you later, okay?" Serena kisses Dan. "Bye." She walks away leaving Dan and I confused.

Dan looks at me. I throw my hands up. "I know as much as you."

Blair comes walking towards Dan and I. "Dan Humphrey, just who I hate to admit I was looking for."

I chuckle. "I'll leave you two alone."

Dan gives me a look. "Please don't."

Blair has set her sights on finding out if the rumor about Asher is true. I think our girls night has turned into a revenge night.

"Whoever said that money buys happiness didn't know where to shop. Lucky for me, I may have to go out tonight after all," Blair states.

Nelly, Is, Blair, and I sit on her bed.

"Did you get it?" Blair asks.

Nelly hands a phone to Blair. "Lucky for you, Is knows five ways to sneak into the Unity boys' locker room, and six to sneak out."

I watch Blair go through the phone.

"Asher takes an abnormally long shower after practice," Is states.

"Maybe his lacrosse stick isn't the only thing he likes to play with," Nelly remarks.

Isabel laughs. "Why'd you want his phone anyway?"

"It was once said that a person's eyes are the windows to their soul. That was before people had cell phones," Blair says.

Breaking news: Asher Hornsby overheard bragging that little J swiped her v card at his register.

Blair and I spend the afternoon going through Asher's texts. It's a whole lot of nothing at first. But then I can't believe who Asher is talking to.

I look at Blair. "Serena needs to know."

Blair calls her.

"B, now's not a good time," Serena tells her.

"It's important," Blair assures.

"Look, I know I told you I'd be more available, but I just cant right now," Serena tells her.

"But it can't wait," Blair argues.

Serena hangs up the phone before Blair can tell her what we found out.

"I guess we are going to that party after all," I tell Blair.

Everyone starts to talk as Blair and I walk into the party.

"Oh, my god. Blair crashed Jenny's party," Elise states.

Is looks at Blair. "You look..."

Blair smiles. "I know."

"Jenny's gonna freak," Nelly states.

I smile. "Watch and learn, ladies."

"The most important parties to attend are the ones you're not invited to," Blair tells them. Blair holds up Asher's phone. "Where's the host."

I smirk. "We have something for him."

Blair and I find Asher with a few of his friends. I hit him on the shoulder. "We need to talk."

Asher turns to his friends, "Give us a moment, guys."

Blair holds up his phone. "I thought you might want this back."

"Whatever you found, it's not what it looks like," Asher assures.

"It's always what it looks like. And judging by the texts and photos, it looks like a little more than friendship," I tell him.

"What are you gonna do with them?" Asher asks.

"Well, lucky for you, your friend is someone I actually care about, or I would have used them against you and Jenny already," Blair warns.

"Too bad you don't care about him the same way," I tell him.

Eric shows up beside me. "It's okay, Arabella. I can handle this."

Asher looks disgusted. "What's he doing here?"

Jenny walks in with the girls trailing behind. "What is she doing here?"

"Are you gonna tell her, or am I?" Eric questions.

"There's nothing to tell," Asher assures.

"Gossip Girl was right. Asher was kissing someone this morning... me," Eric confesses.

"He's totally lying. Tell him, Jenny. I was with you all morning," Asher assures.

"Yeah. Asher's right. I was with him. Eric's lying," Jenny states.

"Why would I stand here in front of everyone we know, and tell them if it wasn't true?" Eric questions. "I'm gay... and so are you."

"Get this faggot out of here!" Asher shouts.

"Go ahead and do it," Eric tells Blair before leaving.

Blair looks at Asher's phone and sends a message.

"What did you just do?" Asher grabs his phone from Blair.

Blair smiles. "You'll see."

Weekend update: a same sex kiss hasn't caused this much controversy since Britney and Madonna. Looks like Little J didn't spread her legs after all. She spread lies instead. Asher is gay, and I have the correspondence to prove it.

"Looks like someone needs a semester in France," Blair says with a smile.

"Get your things girls. We're leaving," Penelope instructs.

"Wait guys we can still have fun. Don't leave," Jenny pleads.

"Its kind of hard to party after the gay bomb drops," Hazel states.

"I'm gonna do something out of character and give you the benefit of the doubt. Tell us Gossip Girl is wrong," Penelope instructs.

"Did you or did you not sleep with Asher?" Hazel asks.

"I... may have exaggerated a little bit," Jenny confesses.

"Dating a gay guy is an honest mistake, but lying to your girlfriends about sex is unforgivable," Penelope states.

"To think, I almost asked you to wear a matching dress tonight," Isabel tells Jenny.

"You're branded now with the L word," Nelly says.

"Liar," Elsie states.

Hazel turns to Blair. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"We are doing nothing. Arabella and I, however, are going home. But um... tomorrow, dinner at the Waverly and then to 151 for drinks. I'll have Dorota Blackberry everyone an itinerary."

Don't look so sad, Little J. The sun will come out tomorrow... even though your boyfriend did today. Ah, yes, the truth always comes out. It's one of the fundamental rules of time. And when it comes out, it can set you free... or end everything you fought so hard for. Another way the truth comes out when you don't even mean it to... or when, without saying a word its still loud and clear. But the worst thing the truth can do is when you finally tell it, it doesn't set you free, but locks you away forever.

I walk out of Blair's kitchen into the living room. "Is my mind playing tricks on me or did I just hear Jenny Humphrey here?"

"You're not going crazy, A, not yet anyway," Blair tells me.

"What did Little J want?" I question.

"She wanted to let me know she was done. That I won," Blair explains.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god. I couldn't handle the constant back and forth anymore."

Blair shakes her head. "It was tiring."

I laugh lightly. "Well in some more good news. The pie is done."

Blair shakes her head. "I can't believe you were somehow able to make a pie out of the random things in my kitchen."

I laugh. "What can I say I'm a master baker."

Later Blair and I hear the elevator door open. We weren't expecting anyone. Walking out into the living room I see Serena standing there.

"Blair? Arabella?" Serena's voice breaks.

"Serena, what are you doing here? It's late," Blair tells her.

Serena starts to cry.

"Oh, my god. What happened? What's wrong?" I ask.

Serena shakes her head.

"Talk to us," Blair states.

"I can't," Serena insists.

"Of course you can," Blair argues.

"No. No, this is the one thing I can't tell either of you. I can't tell anyone," Serena tells us.

Blair shakes her head. "Arabella, and I aren't anyone. You can tell us anything."

Serena shakes her head. "No I can't..." She sits down on the steps. "Because then that'd make you a part of it, and you guys can't be a part of this."

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"You're starting to scare me," Blair tells her.

"Hey, hey, hey we're sisters. You're my family. What is you, is me," I tell her.

"There is nothing you could say to make A or I let go. We love you," Blair assures.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I killed someone," Serena states.


	17. Chapter 17

In our modern age, when you can call someone and can't find them, you can pretty much be sure they'll get the message.

Spotted: Lonely Boy on the Upper East Side learning the lesson that nothing stays missing for long. Things always turn up, for better. Or for worse.

Blair and I have spent the whole night looking for Serena. When we do find her it takes the both of us to get her into a cab and back to Blair's. She can't even stand up on her own.

Blair walks out into her home as I stand in the elevator door keeping it from closing.

"Well, is something actually wrong, or is this just some ploy to get us both here?" Nate questions.

"I meant what I said on the phone. I need your help. We need your help," Blair states.

Nate and Chuck follow Blair to the elevator. They are shocked to see Serena on the floor, her head in her hand.

Nate gasps. "Oh, my god."

Nate and Chuck help Serena stand up. They keep her steady between the two of them.

"You okay?" Chuck asks. Serena breathes heavily. "What's wrong with her?"

"Take her upstairs," I tell them.

"Dorota! Coffee, fast," Blair orders.

Chuck and Nate take Serena upstairs. The second Serena's head hits the pillow she closes her eyes.

I try to keep her awake. "Come on, Serena."

"We have to get her in the shower," Blair orders.

Serena protests as Blair and Nate help her up. "No, I just want to sleep."

"We have to keep her talking and awake," I state.

Blair tries to get Serena to look at her. "Come on, come on." Blair turns her attention to Dorota. "Dorota, will you please get her a fresh change of clothes and a bathrobe?"

Dorota nods. "Of course, Miss Blair."

I follow Nate and Blair as they help Serena into the bathroom.

Chuck walks into the room with bags in hand. "So we have every hangover cure known to man, plus bagels. They should help soak up the alcohol and whatever else she took."

Blair turns to Nate. "Thank you. Arabella and I'll take it from here."

I try to get Serena's shirt off but her arms don't seem to want to work right. "Come on. Come on, Serena."

Nate closes the door as he leaves.

"B, it's cold. It's..." Serena complains.

"Come one, help me out, S," Blair begs her.

Serena starts to gag and pukes in the toilet. Being the good friend she is Blair holds her hair back.

I walk out into Blair's room still holding Serena's shirt. "We may not need those bagels after all."

"What's going on with her?" Nate asks.

"She was here last night, scared. She..." I sigh. "She told Blair and I something totally crazy, but was too freaked out to find the words to explain it." I go through the bag Chuck brought in. "I went into the bathroom to find Eleanor's valium while Blair went to check in the bedroom. We thought it would calm her down. But when we got back, she was gone. It took us all night to find her."

"What exactly did she say to you?" Chuck questions.

"That's beside the point. We're here to help Serena, no matter what the problem is," I state. I take a bottle of water and some Advil back into the bathroom with me.

Nate and I head downstairs to find Blair. "What's taking so long?" Nate asks.

I see Dan standing in the parlor. "Huh. Guess I missed a chapter." Chuck walks out from the kitchen bagels in hand. "Or...four... Don't, uh... don't all of you hate each other?"

"Yes," Blair assures.

"Absolutely," Nate agrees.

"Maybe," I offer.

Chuck shakes his head. "No."

"Well, that's fascinating and ripe for a psychiatrist's case study somewhere, but, um, I am looking for Serena," Dan explains.

"She's not here," Chuck states.

"I think she is,"Dan counters.

"No, she just left," Blair tells him.

"You must've crossed paths," I assure.

"I... I... I don't believe you," Dan says.

"Fine. I... I didn't want to have to tell you this, but... she doesn't want to see you," Blair tells him.

Dan laughs. "Come on. Really?""

"Yes. Really," I assure.

Dan's face drops. "Serena!" He tries to walk up the stairs but Blair, Chuck, Nate, and I stand in his way.

"She's telling the truth, man," Nate states.

"Are you really gonna stop me from seeing my girlfriend?" Dan asks. When none of us answer Dan takes a deep breath. He once again tries to go upstairs but Chuck holds him back. "Come on."

Serena comes down from upstairs. "What are you doing?"

I look at her concerned. "S?"

"It's okay," Serena assures me. She walks over to Dan and moves him away from us slightly.

"What's happening?" Dan asks.

"Dan..." Serena starts.

"Something is going on, and I just want to be let in on what it is," Dan states.

"It's hard to explain," Serena tells him.

Dan puts his hand on his face in frustration. "Why don't I make it easy for you? I know you're keeping something from me, and I'm sick of being the only one you don't talk to about it."

"I'm not talking to anyone," Serena insists.

"Then what are they doing here, while... while I get a call from a bartender who says you left a bar at 2:00 in morning with a bunch of guys? What guys, Serena? Who...who were they?" Dan questions.

"I don't know," Serena admits.

"Did something happen last night?" Dan asks.

"Please don't," Serena says.

"Is that... is that what you're so afraid to tell me, that you cheated on me? Did you cheat on me last night?" Dan asks. Serena doesn't answer him. "All I need is a yes or a no. Did you sleep with someone else?"

Serena nods her lead slightly. "Yes." Her voice breaks. "Yeah."

Dan looks shocked and pissed all at the same time. "I'm done. I'm done." He turns and leaves.

Serena turns back to us. "I can't believe I just did that."

"Then why did you? I mean, did you cheat on Dan?" Nate questions.

"No. I remember last night. I didn't do anything," Serena tells us.

"Then why would you say that to him?" Blair asks.

"Because I would rather Dan think I cheated on him than know what I really did," Serena explains.

"What you really did?" Nate questions.

"Dan puts me on a pedestal. If he knew the truth, he would never look at me again." Serena sits down on the couch, her head in her hands.

"You're starting to scare even me. What did you do?" Chuck asks.

Blair and I sit down next to Serena.

"Come on.You can tell us," Nate says.

Blair nods her head. "We've seen you with vomit in your hair, making out with investment bankers in the men's room at P.J.Clarke's."

"You don't have to hide anything from us," I tell her.

"She's right, Serena. I mean, none of us are saints," Nate says.

Blair points to Chuck. "Yeah, I had sex with him in the back of a limo."

"Several times," Chuck adds.

"I had sex with Arabella at a wedding while I was Blair's date," Nate reminds us.

"I had sex with Chuck many, many times," I admit.

"I'm Chuck Bass," Chuck offers.

"You can tell us anything. We don't judge," Blair tells her.

t"We're the non-judging breakfast club. We're your best friends. Anything you do is something we did, too," I assure her.

"If I tell you, it can never leave this room," Serena insists. We all nod. "You all know Georgina Sparks."

Blair looks at Chuck. "Some of us better than others. It's not like you didn't lose your virginity to her in seventh grade."

"Sixth, actually, and I've been avoiding her ever since. The bitch is a psycho," Chuck states.

"What about her?" Nate asks.

"Well, something happened the night of the Shepherd wedding," Serena states.

"I think we're all aware of what happened that night," Blair remarks.

"No, something else, something I've tried to escape, but Georgina won't let me. And now she's blackmailing me," Serena explains.

"Blackmailing you?" Nate asks.

"With what exactly?" Chuck questions.

"Well... it started when Blair thought Nate, Arabella, and I had too much to drink. She told us to go outside, get some air, sober up," Serena says.

"Nate and I wound up in the empty bar but you disappeared," I remind her.

Serena nods. "I ran into this guy I used to know. We were talking and he tried to get me to have sex with him. When I said no he got rough. I was scared. I left in a hurry. I just...I had to get out of there. Georgina and I had plans to meet up after, so I headed straight to her. Little did I know she had a surprise waiting for me. I didn't know it at the time, but she was taping me. Lucky for me, I was...I was too stuck on what had just happened to be much fun for anyone."

Serena explains that Georgina had brought along a guy that wanted to hook up with her and Georgina.

"What is it?" Blair asks.

"I can't." Serena puts her face in her hands.

I rub her shoulder. "Yes. Yes, you can."

"I'm scared," Serena admits.

"We're right here," Blair assures her.

Serena explains that they were doing cocaine. That Pete overdosed. Georgina was freaking out and was just trying to leave. Serena insisted on calling for help before Georgina dragged her out of the room.

"So Georgina told me we had to split up. Then she said that people might be looking for us. But I... I couldn't go. I just couldn't. So I... I waited near the hotel, across the street. All I wanted was to see the paramedics helping Pete. But that's not what I saw. I didn't know what to do. I... I just knew I had to leave right away. I... I took a train heading north, and I got a room and convinced my mom that boarding school was a good idea, and..." Serena trails off.

"Never said good-bye," Blair says.

"It makes sense now," I admit.

"But what does she even want from you?" Nate asks.

"Well, when she came back, I... I told her that I moved on from the lifestyle that she was still in, but she didn't like that. So somehow, she became friends with Dan and... and Vanessa and...and called herself Sarah," Serena explains.

"Why don't you just tell Dan about her?" I ask.

"Because she has that tape of me, and she'll use it. It's practically a snuff film," Serena says.

"We need to find her," Chuck states.

Serena shakes her head. "No. Please. Promise me, please. Promise me you won't do anything. Because if you do, then she'll show Dan." Serena sniffles. "If he even ever speaks to me again." She puts her head in her hand. "God.What have I done?"

Watch out, S. Just because you finally tell the truth doesn't mean there won't be consequences.

Bart and Lily's dress rehearsal for their wedding is tonight. Serena asks Blair and I to go with her and of course we wouldn't say no.

We walk into the party at the Palace. Blair has Serena's hand while I have my arm wrapped around her.

"Thanks for coming with me, A and B. I'm really not feeling up to being social," Serena tells us.

Blair smiles. "Of course."

Lily spots Serena and walks over to us. "You were supposed to be home hours ago." She wraps her arm in Serena's and takes her away. "Come with me."

Lily walks away after a brief conversation leaving Serena near tears.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"What happened?" Blair questions.

Serena doesn't say anything as she bursts into tears. Blair and I both wrap her in a hug.

Serena explains that her mother plans to send her away. She saw the video from the night Serena left. She thought it was recent. That Serena had fallen into her old ways.

I leave Serena with Blair as I head to find Lily. She is with Bart talking to people I don't care about.

"Don't send her away," I state.

"Arabella, it's... it's, uh, not polite to interrupt," Lily tells me.

"I don't care who hears. Just don't send her away," I state.

Lily turns back to the group of people. "Excuse me." She starts to lead me away. "Thank you, Arabella, but it's not exactly

your business what I do with my daughter. If anything, you're one of the reasons I'm having to take such strong actions."

"I say this with all due respect, Lily, but you have no idea what your daughter's been going through. She's in a lot of pain, and I don't think the pain's gonna go away if she goes away," I confess.

"I don't understand what you're trying to tell me," Lily states.

"Serena has a secret, and she's been holding on to it for a long, long time. And now it's finally catching up with her. I... I'm out of my league here. I can't do any more than I've done, and it's not enough. She needs you," I explain.

"I saw the video. She doesn't need me. She needs boundaries," Lily insists.

I shake my head. "What you saw isn't the whole story."

I get a phone call from Nate. "Hello?"

"Hey, I only have a second. I'm on my way to Queens," Nate tells me.

"Why?" I question.

"To meet Vanessa at a concert," Nate explains.

"Oh," I say.

"We've been hanging out. You know that. I need to tell you apparently, Georgina's with her and Dan," Nate explains.

"She...she's there?" I ask.

"Yeah. And you know Serena doesn't want us to do anything, but I just thought you might want to know," Nate says.

"Where are you right now?" I ask.

"Uh, 74th and Lex," Nate replies.

"Don't move. Pick you up in ten," I tell him.

I find Chuck and Blair. I smile devilishly.

Chuck gives me a look. "What's gotten into you?"

"What if I told you I knew where Georgina Sparks was right now?" I ask.

"I'd say, let's get the bitch," Chuck replies.

Spotted: Blair and Chuck reunited to defend Serena's honor. With friends like these, who needs armies?

We head to pick up Nate before heading to Queens.

Vanessa is there when we walk into the venue. "Some date we've got here. You even brought your friends, Arabella and the ones I can't stand."

"Where's Georgina?" Blair asks.

"What are you gonna do? You heard what Serena said," Nate reminds us.

"Yeah, like we care," Chuck counters.

"Georgina left," Vanessa states.

"Left for where?" I ask.

"I don't know. She just took off. If I could only find Dan... he's around here somewhere," Vanessa tells us.

"Well, let's go look for him... alone," Nate says. He and Vanessa walk away.

Suddenly Serena comes bursting through the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Serena and I ask at the same time.

"I... I'm a big leaky hawk fan," I tell her.

"I'm looking for Dan and Georgina," Serena tells us.

"You're out of luck. Georgina's gone," Chuck tells her.

"And Dan?" Serena asks.

"I'm out of luck. He's still around," Chuck tells her.

"It's all over now. I can finally tell Dan everything. Will you help me find him?" Serena asks.

Blair and I both nod our head. We head up into the seats looking for Dan.

"Hey. Psst." Blair hands her phone to Serena. "It's for you."

Serena smiles. "Hey, thank god you called. I'm here looking for you right now. Where are you?" I can only hear Serena's side of the conversation. "Georgina? No, I'm not afraid of you anymore. Why? What are you gonna do? No. I know dan. He's too good."

If I were you, S, I'd be worried. In the city that never sleeps, a lot can happen in one night. Sweet dreams, Serena. X.O.X.O.,Gossip Girl.


	18. Chapter 18

Last night after much scheming with Chuck and Blair we figured out a plan for Georgina. Blair and I have a way of getting her out of town before Lily and Bart's wedding today.

I walk into Blair's room still in my pajamas. "Hey. Where's Chuck?"

"He still hasn't written his best man speech," Blair explains.

"Oh. He's going to miss all the fun," I tease.

The unexpected happens. Dan calls Blair. Even more surprising he agreed to help us take down Georgina.

We sit in Blair's dining room with Dan between the two of us.

He gets Georgina's voicemail. "Hey, it's Sarah, you know what to do."

Dan hangs up. "Voice mail."

"Okay, like we talked about," I remind him.

"Hey, hey, it's me, Dan. Um, after you left, Serena and I got in a huge fight, and... And she said all this crazy stuff. I honestly don't know what to believe, but... But what I do know is I want to see you. So, uh, call me." Dan hangs up.

"Excellent work. She's totally calling back," Blair assures.

"This is so weird. I don't normally do plots against people," Dan states.

"Don't worry, virgin. Arabella and I'll talk you through it," Blair tells him.

Dan's phone starts ringing. I smile. "Right on schedule."

"Hey," Dan answers.

Blair and I lean in to hear Georgina. "Hey. I just got your message."

"Oh, good, good. So... Sorry about this morning with Serena. That was very awkward, to say the least," Dan says.

"Yeah, a little bit," Georgina agrees.

"Last night really changed things for me. Serena and I left things kind of uncertain, so I... I think I wanna end it. I know I do. Will you meet me?" Dan asks.

Georgina takes a moment to reply. "Our spot in the Park by the pond?"

"See you there," Dan tells her.

"Humphrey, you are a born liar," Blair states.

"Thanks, I think," Dan says.

"All that stuff about last night was genius. Anything you wanna tell me?" I ask.

"Uh, no. Like you said, just born to lie," Dan states.

Blair and I head to Central Park ready to take down Georgina once and for all.

"So you're just gonna go back to Serena like nothing happened, and just leave me all alone?" Georgina asks Dan.

Serena and I appear behind her. "Oh, you're not alone, G. Arabella and I are here now, and we brought some people who really, really want to see you."

I smile. "I think you remember your parents?"

The only thing feared by the spawn of Satan? Mom and Dad. Leave it to Blair Waldorf to know that bitches don't just happen... They're made, by parents even more wicked than their offspring."

Georgina looks scared. "Okay, I'm... Mom, Dad, this is not what you think. You have to believe me."

"There, there, Georgie. It's gonna be okay..." I tell her.

Her mom cuts me off, "No, this time, it won't."

I smile as I shrug my shoulder. "...Or it won't. Your parents were so worried, G! They told me everything! How you're supposed to be on the equestrian circuit, but sold your show pony for cocaine..."

"That was a difficult time, but I... I've put that behind me," Georgina insists.

"When? When you were in rehab? It's hard to get clean when you hitchhike into town, steal a credit card and book a ticket to Ibiza," Blair states.

"You didn't see where they sent me, I mean, that place was awful! It was... It was in Utah! At least I lasted longer than Lohan," Georgina offers.

"We were trying to help," Mrs. Sparks states.

"I've had enough. I have to go," Georgina says.

"Georgina, stop," Mr. Sparks demands.

Blair hands her a brochure for PENANCE!. "Yes. Stay, Georgina. Rabella and I'll go. Oh, that reminds me. I almost forgot to leave you the information that I discussed with your parents."

"What's this?" Georgina asks.

"Where you're going," Mr. Sparks states.

"A boot camp for troubled girls," Mrs. Sparks explains.

"Blair was kind enough to do some research," Mr. Sparks tells her.

Blair whispers to Georgina, "Haven't you heard? I'm the crazy bitch around here."

I smile. "Have fun at reform school!" As we walk away I link my arm with Blair's. "I think we have a wedding to get ready for."

Blair and I walk into the venue arm and arm. Everything is beautiful and elegant. I would expect nothing less from Lily. I mean this is her fourth wedding.

"Best man speech going that well?" Blair asks Chuck.

"There won't be a dry eye in the house. Trust me. How did things go with Whorgina?" Chuck asks.

"Not a dry eye there either," I tell him.

"Good to know I wasn't missed," Chuck says.

"Dan Humphrey actually lent a hand, it was nice to see him get his dirty for once." Blair straightens Chuck bowtie. "Not sure how much fun he had, though. No one ever enjoys their first time."

"Except you. Save me a dance?" Chuck tells her.

Blair grabs Chuck by the collar. "Now that Georgina is done, so are you and I. She was the last thing we had in common." Blair kicks him in the shin. "Break a leg."

Chuck groans in pain. "I think I just did..."

I laugh as Blair and I head off to find Serena. "Wow. On a rampage today aren't you?"

Blair smiles. "Only for those who deserve it."

We find Serena in a room by herself. "Hey."

Blair smiles. "Hey."

"How go the prenuptials?" I ask.

"Well, my Mom's done this enough times. You'd think she'd be a pro by now, but I don't know. Her heart doesn't really seem in it," Serena confesses.

"You think this will be us in twenty years, onto our fourth husbands?" Blair asks.

"A girl can dream," Serena teases.

"Speaking of true love... Dan isn't here," I tell her.

"He's coming," Serena states.

"So all is forgiven?" Blair asks.

"I'm working on it..." Serena starts.

I cut her off, "What do you have to work on? He's the one that has to forgive you."

Serena nods. "Yeah. Yeah, that's what I'm working on."

Serena and I leave Serena to do her bridesmaid duties. We find our seats outside. Bart, Eric, and Chuck, are already at the altar.

Blair watches as Vanessa arrives and hugs Nate. "Oh! How rude! Can you believe how late she is?"

I smile as I shake my head. "I better stay on your good side."

The wedding starts as Serena walks down the aisle. Lily looks beautiful in her dress. Eric looks sad. Bart seems to have no emotion as usual.

Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the face of this company to watch this man and this woman... totally eff things up. Excuse me while I pull out a hankie and pass it to S and D. Looks like I'm not the only one who cries at weddings...

The reception is actually kind of horrible. The best part is the open bar.

I smile as Nate walks over towards me. He holds out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

I give him a sly look. "Isn't that what you have a date for?"

Nate laughs as he gestures with his head. "Come on."

I chuckle. "Only 'cause you begged."

Nate holds me close as we dance. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Oh this old thing," I tease.

Nate laughs. "Wow. I'm hurt. That is the dress I bought you last year for your birthday."

I look at my dress before looking back at Nate. "No you bought me that blue dress with the long sleeves."

Nate shakes his head."No I got you that for Christmas last year."

"Well then you have excellent fashion sense," I tease.

Chuck walks over and leans into Nate. "I need to talk to you. Your father's leaving."

"He just stepped out to call my Mom," Nate assures.

"Everything okay?" I ask.

Nate smiles. "Yes."

"No," Chuck says. Nate lets go of me. "He just asked to have his car brought around," Chuck explains.

"He probably left his phone in it," Nate argues.

"Before the ceremony, I saw him with a guy, doing a deal. It looked like drugs," Chuck informs him.

"My father is clean, Chuck. I don't need you spying on him," Nate defends.

"Look, I know you hate me. I was in love with Blair, and I'm sorry. We do not have time to argue about this," Chuck argues.

Nate chases down his father's car. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Nate jiggles the handle of the car door trying to open it. "Dad, what the hell are you doing?"

Howard steps out. "I left you a note at home."

"Yeah? What's it say?" Nate asks.

"It says I'm sorry," Howard states.

"For what? Dad, if you've relapsed, it's okay. We'll get you help. Chuck saw you earlier..." Nate trails off.

"I wasn't buying drugs." Howard hands Nate a passport.

"A passport? You're skipping town?" Nate asks.

"I'm gonna be a much better father to you from Dominica than I will be from jail," Howard reasons.

"No, Dad. I know you're scared, but we'll get through the trial," Nate assures.

"No we won't! I'm guilty, Nate. I'm facing twenty-five years," Howard admits.

Nate scoffs. "So all this stuff about things looking good and working out, huh?"

Howard nods. "Yeah."

"What about Mom?" Nate questions.

"Who do you think's paying for the private plane?" Howard tells him.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Nate asks.

"'Cause I didn't want you to know anything, be an accessory. This is the best thing for everyone. I need you to step up right now. Be the man of the family for your mother," Howard tells him.

"It's been that for a while now," Nate says.

He starts to walk away but Howard puts his hand on his son's shoulder. "Nate."

Nate turns around and sucker punches his father. "That's for Mom."

Nate stands next to Chuck and I as his father drives off.

Nate leans against the wall and takes a deep breath. "So. Thank you," he tells Chuck.

"It's your Dad, it's bigger than... All the other stuff," Chuck reasons.

"I'm sorry... For all of it." Nate holds his handout to Chuck.

Chuck smiles slightly as he shakes it. "So am I."

I smile. "Thank god you two are finally back on speaking terms." Nate and Chuck smile at me. " ...So you said you loved her."

"It's, uh... I never heard you say that before. About anyone," Nate states.

"Ready to go back in?" Chuck asks.

"I don't think I'm going back in. Just, um, tell Vanessa I..."Nate starts.

Vanessa appears on the stairs. "Tell Vanessa what?" She turns to Chuck. "They're looking for you inside."

I force a smile. "I'm gonna head back in."

Nate nods. "Just call me if you need me."

I watch as Chuck makes his best man toast. "I'd like to propose a toast. My father is someone who goes after what he wants, and Lily van der Woodsen was no exception. In typical Bass man fashion, his pursuit was direct and at times, not exactly subtle." Chuck puts down his notes as he watches Blair. "One thing I learned from my father's courtship of Lily is the importance of perseverance. That in the face of true love, you don't just give up, even if the object of your affection is begging you to. And one thing I learned from Lily is the importance of forgiveness. She gave my father the gift of a second chance. And in kind, I've watched him become someone actually worthy of that gift. And one day, I hope I'll be lucky enough to find someone who will do the same for me." Chuck raises his glass. "To the happy couple!"

While Lily and Bart have their first dance, I notice Blair and Chuck talking. If I had to guess they are smoothing things over.

I have enough of all the lovey dovey bullshit so I head home. The only problem is once I head home I feel more alone than ever. And when I'm alone I drink. And then it's just me, my thoughts, and a bottle of champagne I may have stolen from the reception. And when that happens I tend to cry, alot. My emotions get the best of me and I don't always know how to handle them.

I pull out my phone. "Hey."

"Hey, Arabella. What up?" Nat asks.

I try to keep my voice steady. "Are you with Vanessa?"

"No. I'm on my way home now. What's wrong?" Nate asks.

I hold back a sob. "I just... I need you."

"Hey it's alright. I'm on my way now," Nate tells me before hanging up.

I lay back down on the ground holding onto my bottle of champagne for dear life. I can't even tell you how long it is before Nate gets here.

I can hear him shouting through the house. "Arabella? Bella! Where are you?" He walks into my bedroom and stops when he sees me on the ground. "Bella?" He rushes over and kneels down next to me and forces me to sit up. "Hey. What's wrong? What happened?" I shake my head. "Come one, Bella. Tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if I don't know."

"Why aren't you with Vanessa?" I ask.

"Uh, I think my time across the Bridge is over," Nate tells me.

"What happened to you and Punky Brewster? Did she get tired of your whole perpetually stoned, brooding guy thing? Or let me guess it must've been, uh, the different worlds thing, right, one of you always feeling like a fish out of water?" I ask.

"Vanessa's a great girl, but I have too much going on right now," Nate tells me. I nod my head. "So are you going to tell me what's going on with you?"

"I'm just..." I let out a sob. "I'm just so alone."

Nate shakes his head as he wraps his arm around me. "No you're not. I'm right here."

"For now, but the second you leave it's just me and my thoughts alone in this big empty apartment," I tell him.

Nate looks around. "Where is your dad?"

I laugh bitterly. "I have no idea."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Nate asks.

I let out a shaky breath. "Three years ago."

Nate looks shocked. "What?"

"I haven't seen my father in three years," I state.

"I guess we both have daddy issues," Nate teases. I nod my head slightly. "So if you didn't go see your father in the Bahamas last year where did you go?"

"I'm surprised anyone even noticed I was gone," I remark.

"Of course we noticed," Nate tells me. "You had me scared to death, you just ran off. You didn't answer anyone's calls."

I hold back a sob. "I was in rehab."

Nate looks surprised. "Rehab? What are you talking about?"

"It was the night of the Shepherd wedding. I felt guilty about what you and I did. I came home and I made some bad decisions. I was in a bad place. I was missing my dad. Even though he couldn't be bothered to show up at the hospital. I was missing my mom." I sob. "I don't know. I just I guess I thought that cocaine would make me feel something." I shake my head. "I took it too far. I overdosed." Nate looks at me in shock. I let out a sob as I put my head in my hands. "I'm just like my mother."

Nate grabs my hands and makes me face him. "Hey. Your mother was way better than mine could ever hope to be."

"She left me." I sob. "She chose drugs over me and look what happened. I wound up doing drugs just like her."

Nate shakes his head. "Your mother's death was an accident. She would never choose to leave you." I nod my head unable to say anything. Nate pulls me into him as I cry. He gently rubs my back. "Hey. Hey. You're okay. I'm here. I'll always be here." After a while I start to calm down. Nate smiles. "Better now?" I nod my head slightly. I start to stand up but I'm unsteady on my feet. "Woah hey." Nate stands up and steadies me.

I laugh lightly. "My legs are numb from sitting on them for so long."

Nate laughs. He picks me up slightly and puts me on my bed. "There you go."

"Thank you," I tell him.

Nate shakes his head. "You've been there for me all year. Now I can finally pay you back."

I smile at Nate as I nod my head. "I guess we've both been having a rough go of it lately."

Nate nods his head as he sits down next to me. I turn to look at him but he is already looking at me. Against my better judgement I kiss him. And I'm sure against his better judgment he kisses me back. Nate moves us so I'm lying on the bed and he is hovering over me. I start to loosen the tie around his neck.

He pulls away and looks at me. "Are you sure?"

I nod my head. "I'm sure."

Nate smiles as he crashes his lips back onto mine.

Serena Blair and I are in Blair's room. It's the official end of the school year. Time for us to go our separate ways for a while. Blair is packing as we speak.

"So, Tuscany with Chuck? Sounds romantic," Serena states.

"Minus the Chuck part," I tease.

"He invited me. In his father's private plane. And I was headed to France, so..." Blair trails off.

"So it's worth a week with Chuck to avoid airport security?" Serena holds up ablack garter.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm gonna frisk him." Blair takes the garter and puts it in a suitcase.

"Oh! B, gross!" Serena shouts.

"What can I say? He brings out the worst in me. And weirdly, I think I bring out the best in him. He's been a perfect gentleman this whole week," Blair tells us.

"Is that why you're driving yourself to the airport?" I ask.

"He wanted to see his Dad before he left. Besides, we're taking the helicopter to Teterboro. I have to sit in the jump seat so that... I can tell the pilot if I have any thoughts on his flying," Blair explains.

"Oh B, what's it gonna take to get you to relax?" Serena asks.

Blair smiles. "Chuck."

"Oh! God! My ears are bleeding! Make it stop!" Serena yells.

"You gonna be okay? Alone, all summer, without your two best friends, who always get you out of trouble?" Blair asks.

"Yeah. I'm... I'm looking forward to staying out of trouble for a while," Serena admits.

"Have you talked to Dan?" I ask.

"No. Not since the wedding. It's for the best. For him, for me. I'm fine." Serena fakes a laugh.

I can tell she isn't as fine as she says she is. I know the break up is hard for her. I thought that for once she was actually dating a good guy. I guess I was wrong.

Leaving Blair's I see Nate walking down the street. "Hey!"

"Hey! Bella," Nate greets.

"I was just seeing off Blair," I tell him.

"I was just on the phone with Chuck," Nate tells me.

"Blair and Chuck. Now there's a couple you can root for," I say.

"Yeah, well, if they're happy, I guess I'm happy," Nate states.

I laugh. "Oh, come on, Nate. When have you ever been happy?"

Nate pretends to be hurt. "Wow! The gloves are off today, aren't they?"

I laugh. "I am feeling frisky. You know how I get in the summer!"

"Yeah, I do," Nate agrees.

"Well, you won't have to witness any of it. I'm locking myself away in a villa in Greece. Well, it is a summer to reflect... Alone," I tell him.

"I could not agree more. I just need to take a break away from everything and everyone," Nate states.

I smile. "Um, if you wanna reflect alone together, don't be afraid to come visit me."

Nate smiles. "What are you up to now?"

They say a leopard can't change his spots, but some things do change... The path not taken can become a road trip... Being grounded can lead to something groundbreaking... And whether they're sweating it out on the sultry streets or cooling their heels in the Hamptons, no one does summer like New Yorkers. Grab your shades and your sunblock, this one looks like a scorcher. Until then, you know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl.


	19. Chapter 19

Unlike the rest of us, sex, lies and scandal never take a vacation. Instead, they take the Long Island expressway and head east to the Hamptons. Some would say summer is their busiest season. Think Park Avenue, but with tennis whites and Bain de Soleil. The players change but the game stays the same.

Spotted: Blair Waldorf at Charles de Gaulle homeward bound. What could possibly make Queen B abandon her two dads before Labor day? We bet Chuck Bass wants to know.

Also spotted: Serena van der Woodsen on Cooper's beach... alone again. We've heard talk that things are heating up with Nate Archibald. And where there's smoke, there's usually fire. But if that's the case why has Nate Fallen right off our radar and Serena, as always, sighted solo? Wonder what she'd do if she knew Lonely Boy wasn't so lonely anymore.

I spot Serena on the beach lying on a towel. I walk over and stand above her blocking the sunlight. "What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone?"

Serena opens her eyes and smiles when she sees it's me. "Arabella?" She sits up. "What are you doing here?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Got an invite to the white party. Thought I'd surprise you and show up a few days early."

"Sit sit. I want to hear everything about your summer in Greece," Serena tells me.

I smile as I sit down next to her. "Oh, where should I start?"

After a while I head back to Serena's house with her. My family has our own house, but I just got here. I'm not ready to turn in just yet.

I walk into Chuck's room. "Not surprised to find you looking into a mirror, Bass."

Chuck looks surprised to see me. "I thought you were in Greece." He turns back to the mirror.

I shrug my shoulders. "Wouldn't be summer without a trip to the Hampton's."

Serena walks in and stands next to me. "This is the first time I've seen you look in the mirror all summer. Here I thought if you did you'd turn to stone. You must be pretty nervous about something if you're willing to take that risk."

"Ha. Ha, sis. I'd sure love to hear you and Arabella catch up, but I'm on my way out to Lily Pond. With the triplets returning to Rio, I thought I'd continue my tour of South America. I'm thinking Argentina," Chuck tells us.

I look at the flowers on his bed. "Then what are the flowers for?"

"You wouldn't perhaps overheard a recent phone call with a certain best friend of mine who mentioned she's on her way out here on the jitney?" Serena offers.

"What's a jitney?" Chuck asks.

"If that's your way of saying no then I'm glad to hear it 'cause Blair will never forgive you for what you did to her," Serena tells him.

"Who told you that little piece of advice, your boyfriend Nate?" Chuck asks.

Serena shakes her head. "Nate didn't say anything."

"Good, 'cause I don't think it's wise taking relationship advice from somebody in a fake relationship. Call me crazy." Chuck grabs the bouquet. "Enjoy another night alone with your thoughts.

I smile at him. "Good luck on your suicide mission." I turn to Serena. "I surely did not miss him."

Serena laughs. "I'm just waiting for him to realize his Chuck Bass charm isn't going to work on Blair this time."

With Blair in town we spend the morning sitting by the pool. Serena and Blair laugh as I recount my tales of a summer well spent in Santorini.

"Wow, A, I didn't think you would be adding Greek fugitive to your list this summer," Blair remarks.

I laugh. "It was three hours in a holding cell. I hardly think that makes me a fugitive."

Blair shakes her head. She turns to Serena. "Arabella is out here getting arrested and you didn't do anything all summer, Serena? Please don't tell me you just sat around watching 'The Closer' and eating takeout from Nick and Toni's."

"No, Della Femina," Serena tells her.

"What about all those rumors I heard about you and Nate?" I ask.

Serena shakes her head. "Completely untrue. They just got people off my back about being sad, and then Nate could do whatever he wanted, so it worked out for both of us."

"You're telling me you didn't have any fun with anyone all summer?" Blair questions.

"Oh, there was this hot lifeguard that asked me out. But, I, you know, I... I turned him down," Serena tells us.

"What? Are you crazy?" Blair asks.

"A hot lifeguard is like a kleenex, use once and throw it away. You couldn't ask for a better rebound," I argue.

"I don't think I'm ready. I... I still miss Dan sometimes... more than sometimes all the time," Serena confesses.

"The only thing lamer than dating Dan Humphrey is mourning Dan Humphrey. And the only reason you're still sitting Shivah is because you haven't gotten back out there and had your summer fling," Blair reasons.

I can hear Chuck walking towards us. "Yeah, the triplets esquerda, but not before teaching me some Portuguese tongue twister. I'll see ya." Chuck hangs up his phone as he watches Blair.

"James is the classiest guy I've ever met, you know?" Blair laughs. "He drinks gin martinis, and he speaks six languages, and he gave me this amazon Bulgari pearl choker with a gold 'B' clasp on it."

I look at Blair confused. "Wait, I thought your dad gave you that."

"Who's James?" Serena asks. Blair subtly looks at Chuck. "Oh, my god, B." Serena laughs.

"He sounds amazing," I tell her.

"The last time we talked, um... you hadn't even met him," Serena states.

Blair laughs. "Oh, I know! He swept me off my feet. He's so charming. Plus, he tells the best stories."

"You're lying," Chuck accuses.

"I am not," Blair insists.

"Your eyes are doing that thing where they don't match your mouth," Chuck tells her.

"I wasn't aware that robots got jealous. Did they update your software while I was away?" Blair taunts.

"Come on. You and I both know this guy is just a prop you brought to try to hurt me like I hurt you," Chuck argues.

"You didn't hurt me." Blair scoffs. Chuck raises his eyebrows to challenge her. "Well, I will admit, waiting for you in Tuscany the first few days were mildly humiliating. But when I realized you weren't gonna show, I rallied. Luckily, I made a friend on the trip over."

"Boring Ben? My dad's ex-employee? By the way I had him fired just for you," Chuck states.

"Well, I owe him everything. He introduced me to James. You know, I think he might be the one," Blair gushes.

"Prove it," Chuck demands.

"I don't have to prove anything. But if you want to get to know James better, I'll bring him to dinner tonight." Blair smiles. "I'll bet you'll like him just as much as I do."

"Oh, and if by that you mean I won't like him at all, then you're right. See you at 7," Chuck states before walking away.

"How about we go find that lifeguard? But first we have to stop at Nate's he has something of mine that I need," Blair tells Serena.

I shake my head knowing Blair is scheming. "You two have fun. I'm still jet lagged. I'm going to take a nap."

I sit in the living room with Blair as Serena waits for her lifeguard to arrive. I can hear a horn honk outside. Serena heads to the window.

"Ooh. A honk instead of a knock. Did someone order a townie?" I tease.

"Oh, god. The lifeguard's got a camaro, and not in an ironic 'I've got a camaro' way," Serena states.

Blair smiles at her. "Just go already."

"Hey, and if anybody asks, I'm out with Nate, okay?" Serena tells us.

I nod my head. "I still don't understand what that's about, but okay."

"Where is he tonight anyway?" Blair asks.

"I don't know. Bye." Serena leaves ready to take on the lifeguard.

I look at Blair. "So what level of torture are you going for with Chuck? Simple mind games? Full blown breakdown?"

Blair smiles. "Oh, just you wait and see."

Blair, James, Chuck, Eric, CeCe, and I sit out at the dining table on the patio.

"So, James, did you have a chance to meet Harold and uh... What is his boyfriend's name again?" Chuck asks.

"Uh, Roman? Only briefly at the chateau. Although Cat didn't seem to like me nearly as much. I have the scars to prove it," James tells Chuck.

"Well you certainly have charmed an awful lot into such a short time together. I wonder has Blair had a chance to share her favorite movies with you yet? 'Tiffany's', 'Roman Holiday', and of course, 'Charade.'' Chuck states.

James turns to Blair. "Oh, I thought your third favorite was 'Funny Face.'"

Blair smiles. "It is. I hate 'Charade.' Chuck, stop harassing him."

"Yeah. Uh, 'How well do you Blair Waldorf?' is kind of boring for those of us who actually know Blair Waldorf," Eric states.

"Not to mention transparent," CeCe adds.

"Well, thank you, Grandma," Chuck says.

"Why is it that when you say that word it sounds like an insult?" CeCe questions.

"No, no, I...I don't mind. I would like to learn as much as I can about Blair, and there's no better way to learn than through a quiz," James assures.

"Well, it's a shame you guys took a bus and not a limo." Chuck leans towards Jame. "I don't know if you know this, but Blair loves a limo..."

Blair cuts Chuck off, "Sweetie, will you please pass me the salt and pepper?"

James reaches for the salt and pepper. Chuck gets a good view of Blair's charm attached to his sweater.

"Uh, excuse me. I think I just lost my appetite." Chuck gets up from the table.

Blair turns towards James. "Will you excuse me?"

I look around at everyone left at the table. I smile as I stand up. "I'm afraid I have to go too, but this really was lovely."

I have nowhere to go. I'm just over Blair and Chuck pretending they don't have feelings for one another. It's been a day and I'm already over it.

Instead of going for a jog I decided to take my car out for a spin. For my sixteenth birthday my father bought me a 1966 mustang convertible in Aspen gold. It's a shame he's never seen it in person. I rarely drive in the city. It's easier to walk or take a cab. I have no patience for driving myself around New York. But out here in the Hamptons there isn't much traffic and barely a taxi in sight.

I slam on the brakes when out of nowhere Nate comes running onto the street. He's in nothing but his boxers, his clothes in hand. He looks at me surprised.

I look from the direction he came from and see a woman kissing who I assume to be her husband in the driveway.

"Bella?" Nate asks.

I gesture with my head. "Get in." Nate hops in the passenger's seat. He stares at me for a moment. "Put your clothes on." I start to drive again.

After he is fully clothed Nate turns towards me. "I thought you were in Santorini."

"I was. I decided I would spend the last bit of summer at the Hamptons house," I explain.

"When did you get back?" Nate asks.

"Yesterday," I reply.

"I just saw Blair and she didn't mention anything about you being here," Nate tells me.

"Well sometimes people keep secrets," I state. Nate doesn't say anything. "You wanna explain what I just stumbled upon."

Nate sighs. "I've been seeing an older woman."

I scoff. "See the way you say older makes it sound like she's twenty seven, not as old as your mother."

Nate shakes his head. "When you say it like that it sounds gross."

I nod my head. "That's why I said it like that."

"I didn't plan on this happening. We met and I was just getting over Blair..." Nate rambles on.

"So this is where you've been off to?" I ask. Nate nods. "Does Serena know?"

"No. She just knows I'm seeing someone. She doesn't know who exactly," Nate explains.

"I'm guessing I'm supposed to keep this a secret?" I question.

"You have to," Nate argues. He looks worried.

I laugh. "You're lucky I care about you."

Nate smiles. "Thank you." He looks around at the car. "Your letters didn't say anything about stealing a car."

I shake my head. "That's because I didn't."

Nate looks surprised. "So this is your car?"

I nod. "Yup."

"I didn't know you could drive," Nate admits.

I chuckle. "This was my dad's sixteenth birthday present."

"Why don't you drive in the city?" Nate asks.

I scoff. "Me? Drive in New York City?"

Nate chuckles. "Your horn would surely be broken by the end of the day."

"I could add going to jail in New York City to my list," I joke.

"How did you wind up in jail in Greece?" Nate questions.

Blair, Serena, and I are shopping in town.

"Damn that mother-Chucker. Ugh! He's... he's totally right. I don't even like James," Blair states.

"Thank you. I was waiting for that," I remark.

"I only hooked up with him a week ago because I knew that I couldn't get off the plane alone. And it would kill me if Chuck knew that he'd ruined my summer," Blair confesses.

"Oh, B, I'm so sorry was it that bad?" Serena asks.

"I would be in my cabana at the Hotel du Cap, and there he would be. Amid all the fireworks on Bastille Day, all I could see was that Chuck Bass-tard," Blair explains.

"At least I could have gotten a more interesting stand in than James. Do you know how hard it is to find a good fake boyfriend on short notice?" Blair questions.

"Well, he was smart and fun at tea yesterday, and he's really cute too," Serena offers.

"After a few hours with that guy, I need life saving not guarding," Serena tells us.

"Baby steps, ma cheri, baby steps," I tell her.

We walk out of the store and right into Chuck and Nate.

"Good morning, Waldorf," Chuck says.

"It was until now," Blair remarks.

Serena grabs Nate. "Why didn't you call me back this morning?"

"I can't talk about that here," Nate states.

"When you told me your secret girlfriend was older, I thought you meant college," Serena states.

"Not to mention Catherine is married," I add.

"Catherine ended it with me last night," Nate informs us.

"What? Tell us," I say.

"Arabella, Serena, lets go!" Blair shouts.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're not seeing Catherine anymore," Serena tells Nate.

"We can talk about it later," I assure him.

I sit and tan while Eric, Chuck, and Nate play croquet.

"You know this is supposed to be guys only," Chuck tells me.

I smile. "You know, I didn't listen to that in the third grade. I'm still not listening to it now."

Eric smiles at me slightly. "So not only did James Schiller not go to Princeton, he also didn't go to Georgetown. In fact, I couldn't find a record of him at any of the big schools," Eric informs Chuck.

"Since when did you become Sherlock Holmes?" Nate teases.

"So you think James is..." Eric starts.

Chuck cuts him off, An untalented Mr. Ripley? If you want entree to the upper class, there's no easier mark than a wronged woman." Chuck takes out his phone. "It's time to call in the big guns." He starts to walk away. "Mike, I need a background check on a James Schiller..."

"He's got a P.I. on speed dial," Eric states.

Nate throws his arms up in surrender.

"Nate!" Serena shouts.

"I know that face. That face is not your friend," Eric warns before leaving.

"My grandmother just informed me you told her I'm gonna be your date to the white party this evening?" Serena says. Nate sighs. "If things are really over with you and Catherine, then why do I still need to be your cover? Huh?"

Nate and Serena go for a walk so Nate can explain himself. I continue to read my book as I tan.

Eventually Nate comes walking back into the yard. He stands over me.

"You're blocking my sunlight," I state.

"Can I borrow your car?" Nate asks.

I look at him like he is crazy. "Why?"

"I just thought I could drive Serena and I to the party tonight," Nate explains.

I scoff. "She's really going with you?"

Nate nods. "So can I borrow your car?"

I sigh. "Do you even have a license?"

Nate smiles. "Yes. I have a license."

I narrow my eyes. "Let me see it."

"Really?" I nod my head. Nate pulls out his wallet and hands it to me.

I open it and see his license. "How do you look hot in a license photo?"

Nate chuckles. "Oh you're gonna make me blush."

I hand him back his wallet. "Just don't crash my baby."

"No promises," Nate jokes.

I find Nate and Serena when I get to the party. I smile at Serena. "You look great."

She laughs. "Your one to talk to."

I spin around. "Oh this old thing?"

Nate, Serena, and I head outside. We pass Catherine on the way.

She takes notice to Nate and whispers as she passes by, "Trying to ruin my marriage?

Nate turns to me. "Get me drunk?"

I wrap my arm in his as Serena does the same. "Absolutely."

Nate has been moping around this whole time. I leave him with Serena as I head to the bar. If I have to deal with a grumpy Nate, I'm going to need some more alcohol.

As I walk back to Nate and Serena the two suddenly start to make out. I stop dead in my tracks. When they party I can see Dan Humphrey standing on the other side of them.

Spotted: Serena and Nate in a massive display of PDA... and that's exactly what Dan Humphrey is pretty damn angry.

"Of course." Dan starts to walk away.

"No, no, no. Dan wait," Serena says as she chases after him.

I walk over to Nate. "What was that?"

"I was just trying to make Catherine jealous," Nate explains.

I nod my head. "And how did that work out?"

After a while I run back into Nate. "Where have you been?"

"Just around," Nate tells me.

"Just around?" I laugh.

Catherine walks by the table and slides a note to Nate. He smiles as he reads it.

"It's not over?" I ask. Nate just looks at me. I shake my head. "You want a ride or not?" I dangle my keys in my hand.

"Nope." Nate grabs the keys. "You've been drinking. I'm driving."

They say summer love is fleeting, but sometimes, what starts as a fling can lead to the real thing. A simple trip to the beach could be all it takes to clear our heads and open our hearts and write a new ending to an old story. There are those who got burned by the heat, they just want to forget and start over... While there are others who want each moment to last forever. But everyone can agree on one thing... tans fade, highlights go dark, and we all get sick of sand in our shoes. But the end of summer is the beginning of a new season, so we find ourselves looking to the future. You ain't seen nothing yet.


	20. Chapter 20

As summer comes to an end... I'd like to share a few things I've learned about fun in the sun. Gossip Girl's Guide to Summer, tip number one: Don't fall asleep on the job. The best hookups are free of morning breath... and awkward conversation. The only thing harder than making up is waking up. Summer tip number two: There is no "we" in "summer"... only "U" and "me." Find out where you stand before you find yourself stood up. Anyone can canoodle in July and August, but will he be gone by September?

I drive through town as Blair talks to me on the phone. "Things are going south with Lord Marcus."

"Who's Lord Marcus?" I ask.

"James. Turns out that he was only pretending to be a commoner. It's like 'Roman Holiday'... only I'm Gregory Peck and he's Audrey Hepburn," Blair explains.

"Oh, suddenly it's all so clear." I laugh.

"He's not really a college student. He's a lord, and I love him," Blair tells me.

"Okay. I'm gonna take your word for it. But, Blair, love?" I ask.

"Like, very much. And not just because Tom Hanks gave him a Kleenex at Lady Di's funeral," Blair assures.

"And you really expect me to believe this isn't all about revenge on Chuck?" I question.

"Revenge is so 12 hours ago. And just because Marcus happens to be the perfect post-Bass palette cleanser doesn't mean he isn't a delicious dish in his own right," Blair argues.

"Okay, so it sounds like you guys are soul mates. What exactly is the problem?" I ask.

"He's being vague about the future," Blair states.

"But you just found out this guy's real identity. It's a little soon to be worrying about the rest of your lives," I reason.

"But not the rest of the year. It's the season for flings, tennis pros and townies. I'm his secret summer shame," Blair argues.

"Blair Waldorf, a fling. Hum. You're not exactly low maintenance," I tell her.

"Speaking of, where were you last night? Finally find a summer fling of your own?" Blair questions.

I pull up in front of Nate's house. "Sorry, Blair. I have to go."

I head around the back of Nate's house. The landscapers are here which means his mother is overseeing there every move. I can see Nate and his mother talking. I stop when I hear their conversation take a turn.

"The federal prosecutor has taken your father's leaving town... as an admission of guilt. They wanna forfeit our assets for restitution," Anne states.

"They wanna take our money?" Nate asks.

"Well, not yet. But they have frozen our accounts. And now they're making an inventory of everything that we own. I asked your granddad for help," Anne explains.

"You told Grandpa?" Nate questions.

"Not that it did any good. As you can imagine, he's not very happy with my role in your father's departure. For the time being, at least, I've been cut off," Anne tells him.

"I can't believe you knew and didn't say anything," Nate says.

"All summer I kept hoping I could make it go away, and maybe I still can. I need you to keep your chin up and trust that your mother's got this handled," Anne explains.

"No, when he left, Dad told me to take care of you," Nate states.

"And you are. Nate, let's not fight about this, please?" Anne reasons.

I lean over the railing looking down at the two of them. "Good morning Mrs. Archibald. It's looking really nice out here."

Anne forces a smile. "Thank you, Arabella."

Nate turns back to his mom. "I gotta go. Let's talk about this later, okay?"

Tip number three: Take time to smell the flowers. it's true that all good things must come to an end... and August is no exception. They don't call it "fall" for nothing.

"Have a safe trip, Nate." Anne looks up at me. "Take care of him. Drive slow."

I nod my head. "Of course. Nate here is precious cargo."

Nate smiles slightly. "We should get going."

I hop into the drivers side of my car. "We just gotta pick up Chuck."

Nate nods. "How much did you hear?" I look at him surprised. "I know you were eavesdropping."

I take a deep breath. "Fine." Nate gives me a look telling me to spit it out. "Everything from your dad leaving town being taken as an admission of guilt." Nate sighs as he closes his eyes. I squeeze his hand. "Hey. I'm not gonna sit here and tell you it's gonna be okay." I laugh lightly. "Because I'm seventeen and I really don't know what's going to happen. But I can tell you that I'll be there for you, throughout this whole thing."

"Thank you." Nate looks at me for a moment before smiling. "Now get your hand back on the steering wheel before you kill us."

We pick Chuck up and start the two hour drive home. He's telling us all about his blossoming friendship with Marcus.

"No offense, but don't you think you're a little outmatched?" Nate remarks.

"At squash? I've been playing my father since the eighth grade," Chuck reminds us. "How good can Marcus be?"

I shake my head. "I think Nate means as a guy. Blair wants to be a princess and your greatest achievement is owning part of a burlesque club."

"Which is why I have to get to know him. See, no one's that perfect. Once he's out of the way, I'll have a clear shot at Blair,' Chuck explains.

"Oh, you know it's love when you start talking like an assassin," Nate taunts.

"I think you're jealous of my new best friend," Chuck teases.

"I have been hoping someone would tag in for a while now," Nate tells him.

Chuck's phone rings. "Hello? I can't talk right now. I'll have to call you when I'm home."

"Hey if you need to work out the details of your takedown, don't let us stop you," I tease.

"You know me well. But it's nothing," Chuck assures. I laugh. "You now, Arabella, I'm impressed."

"With what?" I question.

"Your choice in cars. This is your car right?" Chuck asks.

"Yes, it's my car," I assure.

"I didn't know you could drive," Chuck confesses.

"Why does everyone say that?" I remark.

Nate laughs. "You just don't strike anyone as the kind of girl that would drive a vintage mustang."

I shrug my shoulders. "I guess I'm full of surprises."

I don't even have time to unpack before Blair calls me. She is insisting on having some kind of party tonight. I walk into Blair's living room. "A party at the Hudson, huh? I got your message. Since when are you having a party?"

"Since it became clear that Marcus does not think I'm worthy of meeting his family. Obviously, I have some more work to do," Blair informs me.

"B, you don't have to do this," I tell her.

"Yes, I do. Marcus dated the descendant of Princess Grace. His consort needs to be able to host royal dinners and hobnob with oligarchs and dictators," Blair argues.

"If you can't find common ground with a dictator, I don't know who can," I remark.

Serena walks into the living room. "A party?"

"Dan likes soccer, right? Or football, as Marcus calls it," Blair states. "You think it'd be too weird if he came?"

"No, not necessarily," Serena tells her.

"Good. You'll call him," Blair instructs.

"Wait, so does this mean you actually think Dan has a redeeming quality?" Serena questions.

"As long as he knows his arse from his Arsenal, I think he's aces," Blair remarks.

"Well, this could be a good opportunity for us to get together and talk. You know I have been thinking about the breakup..." Serena starts.

Blair cuts her off, "Ugh! What is to think about? You're finally free from Downer Dan, and I have my old Serena back. So come on, there's lots of work to do." Blair starts to drag Serena off.

My phone rings. "Give me a minute." I pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey. Could I talk to you for a second?" Nate asks.

"I'm actually in the middle of something," I tell him.

"Oh, what are you doing?" Nate asks.

I laugh. "Apparently helping Blair plan a party."

"Oh," Nate says.

"Can I call you back later?" I ask.

"Sure," Nate agrees.

The party at the Hudson is not like Blair's normal parties. It's full of people I don't know. No underage drinking. It's boring, which I didn't think was possible for a Blair Waldorf bash.

Blair comes rushing over to Serena and I.

"Blair, who are these people?" I ask.

"Dorota invited them," Blair explains.

Speak of the devil, Dorota arrives with Dan in tow. Serena tries to go after him but Blair gets to him first.

"Dan. Hi. Come meet the lord," Blair drags him towards us.

Dan shakes hands with Marcus. "Okay. Hello, lord. I'm Dan Humphrey."

"Marcus Beaton. Nice to meet you, Dan. Do you know Serena?" Marcus asks.

Dan nods. "I do."

"He does," Serena says.

"Dan is a football fanatic." Blair laughs. "He's a huge Chelsea fan."

"Oh, me too. I just love the Balenciaga store," I joke.

Blair starts to chug from her glass.

"Freshen your drink?" Marcus asks.

Blair hands the glass to him. "Yes, please."

Blair and Marcus walk off to the bar as Dan and Serena walk in their own direction.

Chuck walks into the party with Catherine following. I didn't know that the two of them knew each other.

Blair spots Chuck. "What are you doing here?"

"Blair. I thought you might like to meet my friend," Chuck states.

"Why? So she can warn me about the effects of too much Botox?" Blair taunts.

"Blair, is it? I'm Duchess Beaton," Catherine introduces herself.

"Duchess," Blair repeats in disbelief.

I step in. "The duchess?"

Blair smiles through her embarrassment. "Nice to meet you."

"Come on. If you really like him, just apologize," I tell Blair.

"What good will it do me now?" Blair questions. I push her towards Catherine. "Duchess. I'm so sorry about what I said about the Botox. Your work is flawless." Catherine rolls her eyes. "Look, I know you're here with Chuck. And I can only imagine what he's said about me. Limo sex, the social torture of freshmen, blackmail. But I assure you, there's an explanation for all of it."

"Save your breath, Blair. Chuck didn't tell me a thing," Catherine states.

"Oh. He didn't?" Blair asks in shock.

"He didn't?" I question.

"I told him not to bother. None of it makes any difference to me. Because nothing will change the fact that despite your best efforts which are completely transparent, by the way Marcus is never going to end up with a lowly Waldorf."

I see Nate walking into the party. "Nate." I walk towards him.

"Hey," Nate greets.

Catherine looks surprised to see him. "Nate?"

Nate looks just as surprised. "Catherine?"

"You two know each other?" Blair asks.

"No. No, no. Yeah, well, just from book club this summer. But that's it. They've had no other personal contact," I assure. I look around trying to make this situation go away. "Blair's dating Catherine's stepson. And, Catherine, Nate's Blair's ex."

What's this? Chuck's date and Blair's date are mother and son and Nate and Blair are exes and Nate and the mother are in a book club? Now, there's a novel plot twist.

Blair stands with Serena and I venting about her problems. "This party's a complete bust. My whole life's a bust."

"Well, it serves you right. You were scheming to convince Marcus you're someone you're not," Serena tells her.

"But my intentions were good. I really do like him, I just... As soon as I knew he liked me, I would've relaxed, dropped the plotting and devoted myself to being the best girlfriend ever," Blair reasons.

"See? Thank you. There's my B," I tell her.

"Show this girl to Catherine and she'll want you to be with Marcus," Serena reasons.

"This is you. Just be yourself," I say.

"She made 'Waldorf' rhyme with 'Spears.' I may as well have gone commando and held my party at Nyla's Burger Basket," Blair states.

"Fine. While you stand here and feel sorry for yourself and denigrate the fine people of Kentwood, I'm gonna go find Dan," Serena tells her.

I smile at Blair. "Cheer up."

I head off to find Nate. "Hey. Nate. What did you want to talk about earlier?" I ask.

Nate shakes his head. "It doesn't matter now." He starts walking towards the bar.

I look at him surprised. "Okay." I follow after him.

Nate walks over to Chuck. "I can't believe you'd do this to me."

"Bring the duchess to Blair's party? What do you care?" Chuck asks.

"No, I know about the money," Nate states.

I look at him confused. "Money? What money?"

"Nate..." Chuck starts.

"No, you weren't trying to sell Victrola to impress Blair. You did it to loan my family money?" Nate says.

"Look, you say it like it's a bad thing," Chuck states.

"And maybe you were just doing it to be a friend but I would never let you do that. You knew that, which is why you didn't tell me," Nate reasons.

"Yes, it is. So what?" Chuck asks.

"You go behind my back, make a deal with my mom?" Nate questions.

"She called me to see if I thought you were okay. I didn't know what she was talking about. You didn't tell me anything was wrong," Chuck tells him.

"I'll tell you what's wrong: My best friend lying to my face," Nate states.

"Normally I would agree with you. But for your mom to open up about something like this don't you think it has to be pretty bad?" Chuck reasons.

"I'll handle it, okay?" Nate assures.

"How?" Chuck asks.

Nate doesn't answer him as he walks away. I look back at Chuck before following after him.

"Hey, Nate." I catch up to him. "Whats going on?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry, Arabella," Nate tells me.

I give him a look. "Don't worry?" Nate nods his head. "How am I not supposed to worry?"

"I'm handling this myself," Nate assures me. He shakes his head. "You don't need to get involved."

We round the corner and find Serena and Nate making out by the elevator. I look at them surprised. "Oh, are you two back together, or...?"

Dan pulls away from Serena. "Uh, uh, no. This was just a friendly..."

Nate cuts him off, "Kiss, yeah."

Dan nods. "Mm-hm."

The elevator door opens.

"Okay. Are you coming?" Serena asks.

Nate looks at his phone. "No, no, you guys... You guys should go ahead."

The elevator closes with Dan and Serena inside.

I turn to Nate. "Do I wanna know where you're going?"

Nate shakes his head. "Not really."

I head back into the party looking for Blair. It's a while before I can track her down. "Hey, B."

"Have you seen Katherine?" Blair questions.

I shake my head no. "No. I haven't really been keeping an eye on her." Blair sighs. "She has to be here somewhere. But, um I'm actually gonna head out."

Blair nods. "I'll call you."

Every summer, vacationers traverse the globe... in search of new sights and experiences. But when it comes to scandal, I'll take Manhattan every time. Welcome home, Upper East Siders. You know you missed me. XOXO, Gossip Girl.


	21. Chapter 21

In these last, hazy days of summer... a few simple tips to beat the heat: One: Drink plenty of fluids. Two: Stay out of the sun. Three: Limit all physical activity. That is, within reason. And if the heat's still too much, there's always a cold shower.

I'm not shocked by the latest Gossip Girl update. Spotted: S and Lonely Boy locking lips like all is forgiven. Will round two be any different?

I don't know how I feel about them getting back together. I mean part of me wants to be happy for my best friend. But the other part of me knows why Serena and Dan broke up in the first place.

Serena, Blair, and I are sitting in Blair's dining room. She is planning a party at her place tonight. It's meant for the seniors at Constance and St Jude's and our parents.

"So the flowers won't arrive until 5." Blair turns to me. "Did you get the order from the caterers?"

I hand her the paper without a word.

"Eleanor comes home today. You're excited she finally gets to meet Marcus?" Serena asks.

"And see why he's so wonderful? It's not often you find a man who's intelligent, sophisticated, has an appreciation for Golden Age Hollywood and is a gentleman to boot. You know he hasn't pressured me about sex once? Not once," Blair tells us.

"Wow, sounds like you really like him," Serena states.

"Yes, I do," Blair says curtly.

"Do you see what I just did there? I expressed an interest in your relationship," Serena tells Blair. Blair doesn't answer. "Look, I know you know about me and Dan. Even Dorota told me she was happy for me."

Blair looks up at her. "I'm happy for you."

"B, I know you don't approve of him," Serena says.

Blair scoffs. "True."

"And I know that he's not the 22nd lord of Westmorelandshire," Serena continues.

"Also true," Blair states.

"Why can't you support me?" Serena questions.

"Have you two talked about everything?" Blair questions.

"She's right, Serena. You two had very real reasons you broke up last year. Any of those come up?" I ask.

"Well, not completely," Serena confesses.

"Well, when you do, if you're still together, I'll be happy for you. Till then, I think you're just fooling yourselves," Blair tells her. Blair's phone rings. "Duchess. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Serena gets up and grabs her purse. "Okay. I think you've got this taken care of. I'll see you tonight."

Blair smiles. "Sneaky little Nate. Yes, I know exactly the girl you're talking about. Her name is Vanessa. She lives in Brooklyn."

I give Blair a look. "Whatever you're going to do, don't." I stand up. "I'll see you later."

Later that afternoon Nate and I go for a run through Central Park. I feel like he's been miles away lately. I know he has a lot going on in his life, but still.

"You know Blair invited Vanessa to her party tonight," Nate tells me.

I put my hands up. "I have no explanation for that." I laugh bitterly. "Seeing as how I didnt even know you and Vanessa were a thing again."

"It's complicated. I like Vanessa, it's just..." Nate trails off.

"Complicated," I state.

Nate smiles. "Yeah."

Nate and I stop running when we see Marcus. He smiles at us. "Nate. Arabella."

Nate and Marcus shake hands. "Oh, hey."

"I thought that was you two. A little warm for a run, isn't it?" Marcus questions.

I laugh lightly. "Yeah, you know, between the two of us there is always something to think about."

"Will I see you both at Blair's tonight?" Marcus asks.

"Yeah. Uh, you headed there now or what?" Nate questions.

"No, I promised the duchess I'd pick her up," Marcus explains.

I force a smile. "Oh, your mother's coming."

"Oh, yes. She and Blair are fast friends. I always find them whispering in a corner. A bit troubling, come to think of it." Marcus shakes Nate's hand again. "Anyway, I'll see you tonight."

"Thanks, man," Nate says.

I wave Marcus off. "Bye."

Nate pulls out his phone. "Hey, Vanessa. It's Nate. Listen, I'm so sorry, but about tonight, it's just um... more family drama. I don't want to burden you. But I'll call you later."

I shake my head as Nate hangs up. "I can't believe you. Why are you constantly treating Vanessa like that? It's a wonder she hasn't strangled you yet."

"I just don't want her to get involved with Catherine is all," Nate tells me.

"Involved? I thought you two were over?" Nate doesn't say anything. I scoff. "You're unbelievable."

"It's not like that," Nate insists.

"How would I know? You don't tell me anything, Nate. You couldn't be bothered to write to me all summer. You rarely answer my calls now." I shake my head. "I don't know what else I'm supposed to do."

"It's just complicated," Nate states.

I scoff. "You're Nate Archibald. It's always complicated. Just come find me when you can be bothered to talk to your best friend." I take off running back towards my building.

I head to Blair's party. The conversations are the same all night. "Well, the ancestral home is next to Balmoral. Marcus tells the funniest story about Harry running naked across their lawn. Marcus keeps begging me to consider Oxford." She never stops talking about Marcus. I know Blair sees him as a prize she's won. But Blair being Blair she's convinced herself that she loves him for him and not his title.

I smile sweetly. "I'm happy for you Blair."

Blair smiles. "Well the stars are aligning for me." Blair spots Nate as he walks into the living room. "Where's Vanessa?"

"Not walking into your trap or whatever it is," Nate states.

"Oh, please. You want me to feel bad? You're not exactly occupying the moral high ground," Blair states.

"I just hope it's worth it," Nate warns.

Catherine walks over and places her hand on Nate's shoulder. "Nathaniel, you came. I'm so happy."

I pretend to gag. "Catherine disgusts me."

Blair nods her head. "Welcome to the club."

I watch as Vanessa walks out of the elevator. She spots Nate and Catherine right away. "Nate?"

Suddenly the power goes out and everyone gasps and starts to whisper.

"Everyone, stay calm. I'm sure the power will be back on in a second," Blair shouts. She forces a smile. "It'll be fine."

Sorry to break it to you, B... but this party just went over to the dark side.

Blair and a few butlers light some candles and bring them into the living room. "It's a citywide blackout, but we have candles. Everything's fine."

I watch as Nate makes his way over to Vanessa. "Vanessa."

"Nate, thank goodness. Would you please tell this young lady she can't go outside in a blackout," Marcus states.

"Yeah, well, I am," Vanessa argues.

"No, it's okay, Marcus. I got it. I got it. Just come with me, please," Nate says as he pulls Vanessa towards another room.

"If everyone will get a drink and a candle, I'm sure the power will be back in a minute," Blair assures.

I smile. "Always the great host Blair."

"How am I supposed to control a city wide blackout?" Blair remarks.

"Maybe you could just throw money at it. That's how everyone on the Upper East side makes problems go away," I offer.

Catherine walks our way. "Have either of you seen Nate?"

"Um, no. It's a blackout," I state.

"That girl showed up." Catherine looks around. "They went somewhere together."

"Honestly, Catherine, so what? If they wanna be together, you can't stop them. Just deal with it," Blair tells her.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," Catherine states before turning to leave.

"Hot young guy. Aging beauty enjoying her last hurrah before the surgeries start. It's called a cliche," Blair remarks.

"Is Marcus everything you could possibly hope for?" Catherine asks.

Blair nods. "Yes, absolutely."

"Really? There's not one thing that's missing? That one thing you tell yourself you can live without? That you'd happily sacrifice for the rest? So tell you what, you're gonna sacrifice it every day the rest of your life. Nate makes me feel alive. I'm not gonna give that up," Catherine warns before walking off.

I turn to Blair. "I'm going to go find Vanessa and see if I can salvage this before Catherine destroys everything."

I find Vanessa in a room by herself. She looks surprised to see me. "Arabella?"

I nod. "I just wanted to come talk to you while I had the opportunity."

Vanessa looks confused. "About what?"

I sigh. "Does Nate talk to you? Like about his family and everything going on?"

Vanessa nods her head slightly. "We've talked about it, yeah."

I smile slightly. "Good."

"Good?" Vanessa questions.

"I just need to know that Nate is talking to someone about his problems. I don't want him to bottle everything up until he explodes," I explain.

Vanessa smiles. "You're a good friend, Arabella."

I smile. "Well I've kind of been stuck with Nate since before I can remember. His dad and my dad are friends." I gesture with my head. "All thought I don't know what that really says."

The door opens and closes. "Nate?" Vanessa asks.

Catherine is standing there. "Actually, I was looking for him myself." She walks towards Vanessa and I. "Vanessa, is it?" Vanessa doesn't answer. "Oh, I see. You're thinking, 'Look at this awful woman who's taking advantage of an innocent young boy.'"

"Nate told me everything. I think what you're doing is disgusting," Vanessa states.

"And yet you're here waiting for him, willing to forgive and forget. You must really care for him," Catherine taunts.

"You wouldn't understand," Vanessa counters.

Catherine inhales sharply. "See, that's where you're wrong. You have no idea how I feel about Nate and what I would do to keep him. You want me to tell you?" Catherine turns to me. "I think it's time for you to go, this is between Vanessa and I, Arabella."

I shake my head. "With all do respect Duchess, I'm a little tired of you trying to throw your weight around. So you're going to say whatever it is you have to say."

"I think you should show some respect, dear," Catherine warns.

"If we're talking respect, maybe you should start addressing me by my title Princess Arabella Aphrodite of Greece and Denmark," I explain. Catherine looks at me surprised. "Oh you didn't know. My grandfather was the last king of Greece and my grandmother the princess of Denmark." I laugh "It's an honest mistake. But let's not waste anymore of my time here alright?"

Catherine forces a smile. "Alright here's what's going to happen. If Nate leaves me for Vanessa, well I'll just have to go to the FBI and tell them exactly where Nate's father is hiding out."

I shake my head. "Good you are crazy."

"So Vanessa, I think you should go out there and break Nate's heart," Catherine states.

Vanessa walls out of the room and I follow after her. "Are you going to do it?"

Vanessa gives me a look. "I care about Nate. More than she ever could. So I really don't have a choice."

I sigh as we reach the elevator. "I guess I'm not the only good friend here."

"Vanessa. Where are you going?" I turn and see Nate.

"I looked for you, but I just... I had to get out," Vanessa states. "Did you end it?"

"No, not yet, but I was..." Nate starts.

"Okay, good. Don't," Vanessa instructs.

"Did Catherine say something to you?" Nate asks.

"She really loves you, Nate, and all the money and all that, that's your business. But she loves you and you should be with her," Vanessa urges.

"You want me to stay with her?" Nate asks.

"I'm telling you that I am out for good." Vanessa walks into the elevator.

"No, stop. Vanessa," Nate calls.

Vanessa ignores him, because she cares about him. I know it hurts her to have to walk away like that. I can tell she has feelings for Nate.

Catherine walks over and smiles at Nate. "Tomorrow? You owe me lunch." She puts her hand on his face before starting to walk off. She stops and smiles at me. "Oh, have a good night Princess."

Nat returns to me in confusion. "Princess?"

I sigh. "I may be on Catherine's bad side now."

"You wanna explain what happened?" Nate asks.

I push the elevator button. "I don't know. You wanna start first." Nate just looks at me. "Fine. Just forget it." I turn to face the elevator.

"Arabella, come on," Nate states.

I shake my head. "No you come on. What happened to us Nate? We were best friends. You always told me everything and now it's like I don't exist."

Nate sighs. "Okay. Just let me walk you home and I'll explain everything."

"Everything?" I ask.

Nate nods. "Everything."

Nate and I walk towards my building. "You gonna start talking?" I question.

"I'm still sleeping with Catherine, but it's not my choice," Nate states.

I scoff. "Not your choice?"

"She's giving me money," Nate says.

I narrow my eyes at him. "So you're a prostitute now? Or do you prefer escort? High paid hooker?"

"You know that my mom and I needed help. I just... I had no other option," Nate explains.

I shake my head. "You know that's not true, Nate. You could have come to me. I would have given you whatever money you needed. Good you know I don't need an excuse to spend my father's money. It's how I let him know I'm still alive."

"You still haven't seen him?" Nate asks.

"No." I shake my head. "But we are not talking about my family issues right now we're talking about yours."

Nate sighs. "Alright. My mom still thinks Chuck's lending us the money, so... just sending it through me." Nate shakes his head. "And now I lost Vanessa."

"You really wanted to be with her?" I ask.

Nate nods. "Yes. But now that's not gonna happen so..."

I take a deep breath. "I'm sorry Nate. For what it's worth. And the next time you need help just come to me please. You know I wont judge you."

Nate smiles slightly. "You can't judge me after what you did that summer I came to visit you in Greece when we were fifteen."

I laugh. "First of all that guy was a male model."

"He was twenty seven," Nate reminds me.

"And second of all I was drunk," I state.

"It's like you're perpetually drunk anytime you step foot in Greece," Nate remarks.

"Do you know the difference between being drunk here and being drunk in Greece?" I laugh. "The views are a hell of a lot better in Santorini."

Love may fade with the season but some friendships are year-round. Like you and me. You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl.


	22. Chapter 22

Wakey wakey, Upper East Siders. Welcome to the first day of senior year and the onset of a new social dynasty. The big question is, with Serena single and on top of the world will Constance become the house of van der Woodsen?

Today is the first day of senior year. Like always I start the day by myself. I grab a coffee on the way to school.

I sit on the steps in the courtyard with Is, Penelope, Nelly, and Blair. It's the first day of school meaning Blair is running through her lists of new prospects. She splits the girls from our school into two groups: projects and victims. I don't agree with how Blair treats people, but I also know anything I say won't stop her. Blair is just being Blair. High school is just a blip on the radar blink and it's all over. The only thing that matters from high school is your GPA, your SATs, and your extracurriculars.

Nelly hands Blair a file. "Melissa Murphy, junior."

Blair looks at the papers inside. "Let's see here. AP scores good. Decent charity work. Young Women of the American Ballet Theater. Season passes to the Knicks?"

"My dad's the team doctor," Melissa tells us.

"Where did you say you summered again?" Blair asks.

"The Adirondacks," Melissa states.

Blair makes a face as she closes the file. "We'll be in touch."

Kate Lenord is the next girl in the files. She stands in front of Blair ready to learn her fate.

Blair scoffs. "Are those last season's Tory Burch flats?"

"I..." Kate looks down at her shoes. "...got them on sale?" As Blair just stares at her Kate rushes off embarrassed.

Kelsey Williams is the last of Blair's prospects. "And my brother goes to Dalton. Lacrosse captain. Cute friends."

Blair looks her up and down. "Lunch. One sharp." Kelsey smiles as she walks off. "Every year the projects pile shrinks while the victims pile..."

"I blame the voucher system," Penelope says as she twirls her hair.

"Government doesn't even care," Is complains.

Chuck walks up and hands a file to Blair. "Last-minute transfer. Thought you should be up to date."

"Dates will not be my problem this year. Thanks to your little performance last week the Lord and I are better than ever. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Blair hands the file to Nelly. She stands up. "Arabella and I have to find Serena."

We find Serena in one of the hallways. Apparently she ran into Dan this morning and it didn't go well. Things have been a little awkward for them since they decided again that they should break up.

"I just hid there. How pathetic is that?" Serena holds out her hand. "No, don't answer that."

"Breakups are easy. It's having to see them date someone else is hard. Why do you think I rub it in Chuck's face every chance I get?" Blair offers.

"A twisted version of foreplay?" I remark.

"Ignoring you." Blair turns her attention back to Serena. "The point is, whoever dates first wins. And with your ex being Dan Humphrey, you win by default."

We stop walking when we see Dan talking to some girl in the courtyard.

Looks like Humphrey defied our great expectations and Waldorf's rules of order. Daring to date before Serena? It's only a matter of time before it's off with his head. Or hers.

We sit in the courtyard. Serena is doing her work while Blair pours over the new girls file.

"The file is sketchy. She just transferred in," Nelly states.

"Her father's with the U.N. She's traveled the world. She won the short-fiction award at her last school," Blair reads.

Serena looks up from her papers. "Blair, do you mind?"

"S, this girl is Dan with boobs," I remark.

"Do you really wanna see them read together all year?" Blair asks. She turns to Nelly. "Move her to the front of the line."

"Look I appreciate it. But you're making too big a deal out of this. So he was talking to someone. So what? It doesn't mean anything," Serena insists. Blair and I make a face. Serena picks up her things as the bell rings. "I'm fine."

"She's not fine," Penelope and Is say at the same time.

Blair hands the file to Nelly. "Call her a 'person of interest.'"

Needless to say that Gossip Girl is all over the new girl. A blast comes out insisting that Dan has already moved on from Serena. Knowing Blair this isn't going to end well.

Serena and I get changed for field hockey. We walk down the hallway and find Blair and the rest of the group surrounding the new girl

"Blair. What's going on?" Serena asks.

Blair turns to face us. "This is Amanda. She'll be joining us for lunch."

"Blair," Serena starts.

"It's for your own good, S. They were going to lunch together. Lunch, as in the meal before dating. Is that what you want?" Blair asks. Serena doesn't say anything. "Exactly." Blair turns back to Serena. "Would you grab my stick? I seem to have dropped it."

Blair walks away followed by the rest of the group. Amanda picks up the stick and follows after them.

I turn to Serena. "I thought maybe senior year Blair would go easy."

"Blair go easy?" Serena questions.

I laugh lightly. "It was a nice thought." I shake my head. "I mean she hasn't had an all out brawl since her and I duked it out during field hockey last year. So there's that."

At lunch we eat on the steps in the courtyard. I pick at my lunch not really caring to eat.

"This is wrong," Serena states.

"Eating here? I know. The Met steps are totally under construction," Blair explains.

"No, Blair. I mean..." Serena starts.

"Amanda?" Blair whispers. Serena nods slightly. "Amanda. We have a few ground rules here."

"For lunch?" Amanda asks.

Blair fakes a laugh. "Now that we're all friends, you should know that dating someone's ex is frowned upon. For instance, Serena and Dan used to..."

Amanda cuts her off, "Oh. I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't. That's what friends are for," Isabel states.

"But now you know..." Penelope starts.

"You understand," Blair assures.

Amanda nods slightly. "Pretty sure. Yeah."

"Pretty sure?" Blair questions.

"Hey, Amanda. Would you mind getting some gelato?" Serena hands her some money. "There's a cart right out there on the street. My treat." Amanda gets up and walks off. "I don't like this, B, and I'm not gonna do it, okay? I'm gonna go find Dan and apologize." Serena gets up and starts to walk away.

"It's for your own good, S," Blair insists.

What Dan Humphrey does with the other serfs in the village is his business. But when he brings his new maiden to court it's a declaration of war. Sound the trumpets, strumpets. Even the most chivalrous knight is not above a little romantic retaliation. Turns out Lonely Boy is a worthy opponent. And it's time for S to bring in the cavalry. Wild horses couldn't keep us away.

I go for a run to clear my mind. I thought my senior year would be all about maintaining my GPA and submitting college applications. It's only the second day and I already want to pull my hair out with the drama.

As I head past Blair's building I see Nate walking out. I stop and smile. "Hey."

"Oh, hey, Bella," Nate greets.

I gesture to the building. "Why were you at Blair's?"

Nate shakes his head. "She thought she could help me with the whole Catherine situation."

I look at him a little surprised. "And did she?"

"Yes and no. She found out that Catherine and Marcus were sleeping together," Nate tells me.

My jaw practically hits the floor. "What?"

Nate nods. "She had convinced them to leave town. They were going to pay my father's restitution." I smile. "But then Vanessa got involved and messed everything up."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Nate. You don't deserve to have that woman controlling your life. You know if I could get you out of it I would."

Nate smiles slightly. "I know."

I gesture down the street with my head. "Were practically at my house, so what do you say Natie, up for a movie night?"

Nate pretends to think about it. "Will there be strawberry ice cream?"

I smile widely. "Is that even a question."

Spotted: A beautiful blonde phoenix rising from the ashes of a major public humiliation. Welcome back, Queen Serena. Consider us your humble servants. Because if looks could kill, we wouldn't wanna be Dan Humphrey.

Nate wound up spending the night. From all the clothes he's left over the years were able to piece together a St Jude approved outfit. We walk to school together.

Nate chuckles. "I'm not letting you pick the movies anymore."

I pretend to be offended. "Why? I have impeccable taste."

Nate shakes his head. "Every movie you pick is aimed at making me cry."

"Hey. Emotions are healthy. Crying every once in a while is good for you," I reason.

We stop when we hear Vanessa. "Nate."

Nate turns to face her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize," Vanessa explains. She looks at me.

I take the hint. I point up the street a little. "I'm gonna go stand over there and pretend not to eavesdrop."

"I didn't know what Blair was doing with the deal and the money and..." Vanessa starts.

Nate cuts her off, "Look. You think I care about the money? I mean, I asked you point-blank if anything was wrong. And you lied to me."

"I had to. I didn't know what to do," Vanessa argues.

"What, so you confided in Dan? I mean, Blair? Really? Everyone but me. I gotta get to school." Nate turns to walk away.

"So that's it? We can't even be friends?" Vanessa asks.

Nate stops. "Well, we were never friends, remember?" He turns around and looks at me. "We don't wanna be late."

Nate and I stand out in the courtyard before classes start. I'm not really ready to give up the fresh air just yet.

"You wanna talk about what just happened?" I ask.

Nate shakes his head. "Not really."

I see Blair walk into the courtyard and over to the group. "Blair, where were you yesterday?"

Penelope perks up when Serena walks towards them. "Serena. Where are we going tonight?"

I turn to Nate and groan. "Oh no."

Nate looks confused. "What?"

"That was just a silent coup," I state.

Nate still looks confused. "A silent coup?"

"Serena just took control from Blair." I shake my head. "Senior year has barely started and I can already tell it's going to be a fight to the finish."

"We're gonna need lots of strawberry ice cream," Nate states.

Sorry, Lonely Boy. Don't say we didn't try to warn you. But if Queen S will do this to D, are any of us safe? Bow down or bow out. XOXO, Gossip Girl.


	23. Chapter 23

When the white tents blossom in Bryant Park it can only mean one thing: Fashion Week. The time when any Park Ave princess would trade her last Prada pochette for front-row seats to the best shows. And we hear the seating chart for Eleanor Waldorf's show is being made by our very own B.

Like every year Blair, Serena, and I don't have to worry about front row seats for Fashion Week. We have a tradition of watching Eleanor's show from backstage. Things have been tense between Blair and Serena lately but I think Fashion Week may just be what they need to ease everything over.

The girls and I are sitting on the steps at school. They're talking about anything and everything they can read in the gossip mags.

"Ladies..." Blair walks over invites in hand and sits down next to me. "I trust tomorrow night you won't embarrass me."

Nelly looks at the ticket amazed. "Oh, my God, second-row seats to your mother's show?"

"Oh, my God, those are totaI movie-star seats," Penelope states.

Hazel gasps. "Serena is in Women 's Wear Daily."

"With Poppy Lifton," Is adds.

"Serena could, Iike, die now knowing that she's lived a fulfilled life," Hazel remarks.

Serena walks up to us smiling. "Hey, guys."

"Oh, my gosh. Is Poppy nice? She looks so nice," Hazel states. She holds out the magazine towards Serena.

Serena looks down at the picture. "What? Oh, gosh, I haven't even seen that." Blair gets up. "Blair, where are you going?"

"I'll just leave you to your fans," Blair states before walking off.

The girls ignore Blair's absence and go right back to talking about Serena and Poppy.

Blair calls me all upset about some fight she had with Serena. "She is totally screwing me over. I mean first Little Jenny Humphrey changes my seating chart putting Serena and Poppy in the front row and then Serena doesn't even care that she's ruining our tradition."

"Blair slow down," I instruct.

"She is taking everything. It's like she doesn't even care. She tried to tell me that she was going to invite me to hang out with her and Poppy," Blair scoffs, "Like I care."

"I know she offered me a ticket to an after party," I confess.

"And what did you say?" Blair asks.

"Nothing. She left a message and I haven't called her back yet. I just woke up," I explain.

"It's two in the afternoon," Blair reminds me.

"I know. I'm up early today," I remark.

"Can you just get over here so we can go to the show together," Blair tells me.

"Just let me shower and I'll be right over," I assure.

As promised I head to the show with Blair. I follow her around as she does last minute things for her mother. She sees Serena talking to an assistant and heads her way.

"My name is Serena van der Woodsen, and someone else's name is on my seat," Serena states.

"Let me check," the woman tells her.

"There's no mistake. Ms. Van Der Woodsen is sitting in the back row," Blair states.

Jenny comes over and gets involved, "No, she's not. She's in the front row with Poppy Lifton."

"What are you doing here?" Blair asks Jenny.

"My job, no thanks to you," Jenny tells her.

"Don't you have socks to darn?" Blair remarks.

"Blair, this is not about you or me." Jenny turns to the assistant. "Go find Serena's name card and put it on the correct seat."

"Don't touch Serena's name card. It remains where it is," Blair insists.

"Jenny, why aren't you backstage?" Eleanor asks as she walks towards us. "Oh, what's going on?"

"Uh, it seems like someone's moved Serena's seat," Jenny explains.

"Yeah, someone," Serena remarks as she looks at Blair.

Eleanor turns to Blair. "What is the matter with you? I am so sorry, Serena." She turns to the assistant. "Would you take care of this right away?" She turns back to her daughter. "Could you just spare me the dramatics for one day? Go backstage. Try not to get underfoot. Jenny, I am so glad that you are here."

I turn to Blair as we walk backstage. "Just keep your head held high, B."

Blair notices Jenny handing the assistant her dress for later. Blair walks over after Jenny leaves. "Hi. Somehow my job got mixed up with Jenny's. I want to make sure there's no confusion. What does the list say Jenny in charge of?"

"Making sure the models get from here to the runway," the assistant tells her.

Blair smiles. "Great. Thanks."

I give her a look. "Or just do something totally Blair-like."

Spotted: Blair Waldorf looking to do a good deed? There's a first time for everything.

Like I thought she was Blair proceeds to tell all the models to go home. She wants to hurt Jenny but I don't think she realizes this is going to hurt her mother as well.

Jenny comes walking into the hair and make-up area to get the models for the show. She storms towards Blair when she sees they are gone. "Where are the models?"

"What? Which models?" Blair asks.

"The models about to walk the runway wearing your mother's clothes," Jenny says.

"Oh, those models. Somehow they got the idea they'd been overbooked. So they went home," Blair explains.

Jenny looks at her in shock. "What? They went home?"

"They're not the brightest bulbs, are they?" Blair remarks.

Laurel walks towards us. "Jenny, we start in ten. Are the models ready?"

"No. The models are gone," Jenny states. She starts to walk away and Laurel follows her.

"What? What do you mean the models are gone?" Laurel asks.

I shake my head. "I think this is pretty weak for a Blair Waldorf plan."

Blair and I follow behind Eleanor and Laurel as Laurel explains what happened with the models.

"How on earth does one lose models?" Eleanor questions.

"Never mind. This is going to be sensational. 'Models Lost. Socialites save the day.' Your show will get so much press it'll drive Marc Jacobs to drink," Laurel assures.

Eleanor sighs. "God forbid. Every time he goes to rehab, his sales soar.

Laurel shows Eleanor the dress Isabel is wearing. "What do you think?"

"Well, the dress fits." Eleanor gestures for Laurel to turn Is around. "How handy is it that society girls are wafer thin? I hope you know what you're doing."

"Yeah. Me, too," Blair says with a pout.

Like always Blair and I watch the show from backstage. Blair has Serena's dress for the finale. I watch as she walks towards where Serena and Poppy are.

"Eleanor, where's my dress?" Serena asks.

Blair smiles as she walks towards her. "Here, here. This will be beautiful on you. It's for the finale."

"Are you sure?" Serena asks.

"Yes, it's fine. Just hurry," Blair tells her.

"Okay." Serena laughs.

Blair walks back over to me. We watch the show as Poppy and Serena do their walk.

Jenny walks towards us holding a dress. "Where's Serena?"

"She's onstage," I tell her.

"But I have her dress," Jenny protests.

Blair pretends to be surprised. "Oh. You mean Serena's on the runway of Eleanor Waldorf's show in a design not made by Eleanor Waldorf? Oh, dear."

Eleanor appears behind us. "That's not my dress."

"Yeah. It's my dress," Jenny confesses.

Eleanor takes off.

"Why did you do this? I waved the white flag at school. Why don't you just claim your throne and leave me alone?" Jenny questions.

"Because I can't," Blair shouts.

Jenny follows Blair's gaze out onto the runway. "This is about Serena. I didn't realize."

"And why would you?" Blair asks.

"You might be privileged, Blair, but you work for every single thing you've achieved. Like me. Serena just glides through," Jenny states.

"Tell me about it," Blair remarks.

"I wanted to be your friend last year for a reason. I wanted you to like me," Jenny tells her before walking off.

I put my arm around Blair. "You still have me."

Blair and I can overhear Laurel talking to Eleanor, "Eleanor, Andre Leon Talley is raving about the finale dress. He said it was the perfect culmination to your line. Loved it."

Blair walks over to her mother. "They loved the dress?"

"My dress?" Jenny says in disbelief. "Eleanor, I used scraps of fabric I found around the atelier, and I adapted one of your oId patterns. It's basically your design, please take credit."

"I am Eleanor Waldorf. I do not have to take credit for a dress made by a child," Eleanor counters.

"Mom, Jenny saved the show. It was her idea to use the socialites," Blair states.

"And look. It's a smash success," I add.

"Take your bow," Blair insists.

"Please," Jenny almost begs.

"What else are you gonna do, Mom?" Blair questions.

"What the hell?" Eleanor says before going to take her bow.

After the show Eleanor rounds everyone up for a toast. "I would like to thank everyone for making the show a spectacular success. But most of all, I would like to thank Jenny Humphrey. The sensational Jenny Humphrey. Without her hard work and talent, the show literally would not have gone on. To Jenny."

"To Jenny," Blair says with a smile.

Everyone lifts up their glasses. "To Jenny."

I step off to the side with Blair. "So maybe we smooth things over with Serena?"

I watch from a far as Blair and Serena talk in the make up area.

"Serena, can we talk?" Blair asks.

"About what? How you tried to publicly humiliate me?" Serena counters.

"You know about the dress," Blair states.

"Laurel told me. She said it was an accident. Clearly she doesn't know you," Serena remarks.

"I'm sorry. I was hurt, okay? You blew off our most beloved tradition," Blair explains.

"Just get over it, Blair," Serena remarks.

"Excuse me?" Blair questions.

"My whole life I have been bending over backwards to protect your feelings." Serena gestures over Blair's shoulder to me. "So has Arabella. And you know what? It's not my fault you're so insecure."

"I'm sure it's not your fault you're so conceited," Blair counters.

"I'm just tired of trying to hold myself back so I don't outshine you," Serena tells her.

"Oh, my God. Can you hear the words coming out of your mouth?" Blair asks in disgust.

"It's just the truth. From now on, I'm gonna be who I am. And if you can support that and not be threatened and competitive, then great. If not..." Serena walks off without another word.

Blair looks at me but doesn't say anything as she walks away.

I call after her, "Blair."

If there's one thing I've learned it's that there would be no gossip without secrets. You might be brave enough to reveal your secret only to have it used against you. Or someone else's secret might affect you in unexpected ways. There are some secrets you're only too happy to keep. Others surface only to be buried away deeper than they were before. But the most powerful secrets are the truths you thought you could never reveal. That once spoken, change everything. But don't worry, B. The brightest stars burn out the fastest. Or at least that's what I heard. Waiting for a star to fall. XOXO, Gossip Girl.


	24. Chapter 24

Rise and shine, early birds, Gossip Girl here. We all have dreams. Some good, some bad, some fun and Freudian. And some are the dreams we've had our whole lives.

Serena and Blair haven't spoken since the fashion show. I think they just need some time apart to realize that they both had some valid points. I've been talking to both of them but I don't dare try and force them to talk. I like my head on my neck.

It's the last weekend of college visits. Blair is going to visit Yale while Serena is visiting Brown. Nate and Chuck are also going to Yale. I thought I would tag along with those two and avoid the B and S drama for the weekend.

"Get excited, Archibald. We're three hours away from horny Women's Studies majors wanting to work out all their anger towards men in their bunk beds," Chuck states.

"My heart's still set on USC. I just wish my mom wouldn't push Yale so hard," Nate tells us.

"I think she's only pushing it 'cause the Vanderbilt side of her family practically owns it. Think of it this way. Yale is your safety school," Chuck insists.

"I mean, I could get away from all the drama on the other side of my family. And go someplace they don't know me or the Captain," Nate offers.

"We blow off the formal visit crap and focus on what really matters," I say.

"So you're not considering Yale?" Nate asks.

I shake my head. "I already applied to Columbia early decision."

"What really matters is creating your own freshman 15," Chuck states.

"Are you not seriously considering Yale either?" Nate questions.

"I'm, uh, evaluating colleges based on secret societies. Yale has the creme de la creme the Skull and Bones. My goal is to get inside their inner sanctum," Chuck explains.

"And how exactly are you planning to do that?" I ask.

All the seniors are stood in the courtyard at school. "By showing up. This weekend concludes college visits. The schools you will be visiting, Harvard, Yale and Brown are among the best in the world. You are ambassadors of Constance Billard and St. Jude's as well as your own families. We urge you to present yourselves in the best possible light. Good luck."

"I wonder what lucky school will be the subject of the next nursery rhyme penned by Brooklyn's lamest fiction writer?" Chuck taunts Dan.

"Actually, Chuck, I think the Dean of Admissions at Yale will appreciate my ability to write about damaged characters," Dan counters.

"Looks like we'll be spending the weekend together. How nice," Chuck remarks. Dan turns to leave. "Say hello to the characters on public transportation for me."

Gossip Girl's hardly a war buff but I did cram for a quiz or two on the American Revolution. The last time New Haven was invaded was in 1779. Heads up, B, there's a cannonball coming your way.

We hear there's nothing like Yale in October. The crisp air, the turning leaves, the invasion of prospective freshmen. Better hurry up, Lonely Boy, the future's waiting.

Chuck, Nate, and I are sitting on the lawn at Yale.

"I thought we were gonna do something," I complain.

"What happened to your master plan, Chuck, finding the Skull and Bones?" Nate questions.

"You don't find them, they find you," Chuck tells us.

"Hmm. That's good. So we'll just sit here and wait," I state.

Nate looks at a piece of paper with activities on it. "I mean, there's a football game at 1 or a tour of the university art gallery at 3."

I make a face. "I think you're forgetting some of us here like art."

Nate ignores me as he watches a pretty girl walk by. "Good luck sitting on your ass." Nate gets up and follows after the girl. "Hey, excuse me. May I ask you a question?"

I stand up. "I guess you're stuck with me Bass," I tease.

Chuck and I start walking through the campus.

A guy bumps into Chuck and he drops his hat. "What the hell?"

More guys show up and throw a sack over his head. "Come on, get him."

I look at them only semi concerned. "Can you just not kill him please." They say nothing as they drag Chuck away. "Alright guess I'm by myself."

I walk through the Yale art gallery admiring the painting and sculptures. I walk around the modern art wing. I could never do what these artists are capable of. All my attempts to paint or draw or sculpt have ended in disaster. I was so upset that my bowl wasn't turning out the way I wanted it to in art class in the sixth grade that I threw the clay at the wall.

My phone rings and I try to answer it quietly.

"Where are you?" Blair asks.

"Oh just with Jean-Michel," I tell her.

"Who the hell is Jean-Michel?" Blair asks.

I laugh. "Jean-Michel Basquiat. I'm in the art gallery."

"Now is not a time for jokes. Serena is here," Blair informs me.

"Like here? Here? like Yale?" I ask.

"Yes. She had her interview before me and the dean is in love with her. She knows Yale is mine. She admitted that she came to punish me for the things I said. I told her to go home, but she refused. She got invited to the Dean of Admissions' private reception tonight," Blair rambles.

"And you weren't?" I ask.

"No I wasn't. Serena is just trying to take everything from me. But I'm not going to give up without a fight," Blair assures.

"B, what are you going to do?" I ask.

"I'm going to get myself into that reception," Blair tells me before hanging up.

I walk around the gallery for a while longer. I take in as much as I can. I don't plan on coming back here anytime soon.

"I thought I'd find you here." I turn and see Nate standing behind me. I smile at him "Have you been here all day?"

I nod my head and laugh a little. "Where else would I be?" Nate smiles. "How'd it go with that girl?"

Nate shakes his head. "I lied about who I was."

I look at him confused. "Why?"

"I overheard some people talking about how bad my father is so I panicked and said I was Dan Humphrey," Nate explains. I laugh as I shake my head. "Then Dan actually showed up at that girls door while we were making out. She was into me. Next thing I know, she's throwing a book at my head."

I chuckle. "Could have been worse she could have actually hit you in the head."

"Like that time I walked in on you and..." Nate starts.

I cut him off, "I don't need to relieve that. Thank you."

Nate gestures with his head. "Lets go."

"Where are we going?" I question.

"We're meeting Chuck at this place off campus called Mike's Bar," Nate explains.

Nate and I sit at the bar for what feels like forever. Chuck still hasn't shown up.

I give him a call, "Hey, man, where are you? Nate and I have been sitting here forever. Please, just call me back."

A large group of guys come into the bar. "Round of shots, Mike."

"Coming right up, guys," the bartender tells them.

"We taught Nate Archibald a lesson. He'll never come back to Yale," one of them says.

"Archibald is such a loser," another says.

Nate stands up. I give him a look but he ignores me. "Excuse me. Did you say Nate Archibald?"

"We just tied that chump to the statue in the gazebo," one of them explains.

"It's priceless."

"I hope he freezes his ass off."

"Well, you got the wrong guy. I'm Nate Archibald." Nate walks towards one of the guys. "I look forward to coming here next year and kicking your ass." he pushes the guy down. "In fact, why wait?" The rest of the group stand up. "Okay, it can wait."

I stand up and knock over the barstool to give Nate and I a head start. "Nate Archibald you are going to be the death of me."

Nate and I don't stop running until we're back on campus. I slow down and take a deep breath. "I don't think I was the right backup to bring to that fight."

Nate chuckles. "I saw you punch Joe Fisher in the face freshman year. You got a nice right hook."

I laugh. "He was trying to assault me. I had no choice."

We come across Dan Humphrey in nothing but his boxers tied to a statue. "Yeah, hey, come on. Hey, excuse me. Would you be so kind as to..."

"Dan?" I say.

"Hope you at least bought the statue a drink first," Nate remarks as he starts to untie Dan.

"No, you know, I don't want you to help," Dan says.

"Well you might if you knew that the only reason you're here is because they thought you were me," Nate explains.

"How is that even possible? I didn't lie about my name," Dan reminds him.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling someone else did for you," Nate tells him.

"Why would anyone want to hurt Mr. Perfect, Nate Archibald?" Dan questions.

"Apparently, my legacy at Yale involves people hating my father's guts. Turns out he killed a lot of trust funds around here," Nate confesses.

I try my hand at getting the knot undone. "By the way, this knot is ridiculous."

Dan sighs. "Yeah, I know. Could you try a little faster? 'Cause I see something approaching that looks female. I'm not entirely proud of my choice of boxers."

The girl from earlier walks towards us. "You two again."

"Yeah," Nate says.

"Hi," Dan greets.

"Is this performance-art piece your new plan to get my attention?" the girl asks.

"Would it work if it was?" Dan asks.

"Move over, my mom was in the Navy." She looks at the knot. "Oh, my God.

The next morning I walk through campus with Nate, Dan, and Jordan.

"So you think you can, uh, maybe help him out a bit?" Nate asks Jordan.

"Well, I can't promise anything but I'm pretty sure I can get someone in the department to read these and write you a recommendation," Jordan tells Dan.

"Yes. Thank you so much, really. It's nice to know my dream of going to Yale isn't dead. It might be embarrassed and humiliated, but not dead," Dan states.

"And I'm sorry about lying to you. I just needed to be someone else for a while," Nate explains.

"Yeah, well, next time you're up here, why don't you just be yourself?" Jordan offers

"Yeah," Nate says.

"Yeah," Jordan kisses Nate. "I would have liked you whatever your name was. Bye, Dan." Jordan walks off.

Dan waves. "Bye." Dan turns to Nate. "You do Dan Humphrey better than Dan Humphrey. That 1000-yard squint, can I steal that?"

"Why, thank you," Nate tells him.

I smile. "While all of this has been fun, I'm going to see if Serena and Blair are both still alive."

Nate looks surprised. "Serena?"

I nod. "Long story. I'll explain it later."

I find Blair outside the building where the dean of admissions office is. I smile. "I don't see any broken bones. So..."

Blair smiles. "Serena and I are riding back together. You're welcome to join."

"Of course." I give Blair a look. "Did this understanding come before or after and all out B and S brawl?"

"After. At the Dean of Admissions' private reception last night " Blair admits.

I shake my head. "It was only a matter of time."

Serena comes out of the building. "I guess Blair and I have some explaining to do."

I chuckle. "We have time. I'm just glad you two are friends again."

We start the walk towards the car.

"So The dean seemed inscrutable to you, too?" Blair asks.

"I don't think he even blinked," Serena explains.

"Since we're probably both gonna end up at Hunter after what happened I think we ought to say a proper goodbye." Blair stops and turns back to look at the campus.

Serena's phone rings "Hello?"

Blair and I lean in to listen. "Serena, it's Dean Berube."

"Oh, hello, sir," Serena greets.

"I just thought you should know despite events at last night's reception I remain most impressed with you. And come time for early acceptances in December I'd check that list to see if your name was on it," Dean Berube tells her.

"Okay, but what about Blair?" Serena asks.

"Well, like all the other students with Blair's qualifications she will learn her fate in the spring. All right, I'd like to issue a press release that you came up to visit our glorious campus," Dean Berube tells her.

"I'm gonna have to call you back." Serena hangs up and shakes her head. "I won't accept. I can't like this."

Blair looks at her surprised. "What? No, you have to. It doesn't matter how you got it or why. It's an opportunity."

"No, you're my best friend. What's mine is yours," Serena states.

"You can't share this," Blair tells her.

"We'll find a way together," Serena assures. She pulls Blair into a hug. Serena looks at me when she pulls away. "What did you even do all weekend, A? You already applied to Columbia."

I smile. "I spent most of my day in the art gallery. I got to see the exhibition on Master Drawings. Then Nate almost started a fight in a bar. And our night ended with finding Dan Humphrey tied to a statue in his boxers."

Blair and Serena look at me shocked.

Serena chuckles. "I guess Arabella had the better weekend."

Dreams. Everybody has them. Some good, some bad. Some you wish you could forget. Sometimes, you realize you've outgrown them. Sometimes, you feel like they're finally coming true. And some of us just have nightmares. But no matter what you dream, when morning comes, reality intrudes and the dream begins to slip away. Dream a little dream of me.


	25. Chapter 25

There's nothing quite like autumn in New York. But it's not only the leaves that change. Something in the air brings out the true colors in everyone.

I walk into the school courtyard with Nate. I laugh lightly. "I can't believe you and Humphrey are actually friends."

Nate smiles. "He's a nice guy."

"You even got him a place on the soccer team," I state.

Nate shrugs. "We needed another player. It just worked out."

I chuckle. "I'll see you later. I have a tights situation to handle."

"Oh, say no more," Nate jokes.

Kelsey is sitting at one of the tables facing Penelope and Is. I sit on the other side of the table watching them.

"Kelsey, Kelsey, Kelsey, how many times must we tell you? As one of the girls of the steps, you represent Constance royalty," Penelope states.

"So it should come as no surprise that many girls before you have gotten the ax when their choices reflected poorly on us," Is tells Kelsey.

"I didn't realize," Kelsey tells us.

"That tights are not pants?" Blair shouts. She shakes her head "Honestly"

Vanessa walks up to us. "Blair, you got a minute?"

Blair turns to Is and Penelope. "Sixty seconds, clock it."

I don't hear their conversation but Vanessa hands Blair a clipboard. Vanessa wants her to get a thousand signatures to save some historic speakeasy.

Serena, Blair, and I are having brunch together.

"So what did Lily have to say about last night's curfew flaunting?" I question Serena.

"I kinda snuck out before she could corner me. Let them discipline the sibling that deserves it," Serena tells me.

"You mean Chuck?" Blair asks. Serena and I give her a look. "What?"

"You smiled," Serena states.

"No, I didn't. I hate Chuck. Don't make me lose my appetite." Blair looks up from the table. "Oh, hey, is that Eric?" She smiles at Serena and I.

Eric smiles as he walks towards the table. He is followed by a guy around his age. "Hey, Larissa said you'd be here."

"Hey. And we are. Who's this?" Serena asks.

"Jonathan, this is my sister, Serena, and her friends Blair Waldorf and Arabella Rynsburger," Eric states. We all smile at him. "This is Jonathan, my boyfriend."

We all gasp as Eric says the words. I laugh happily.

"It's nice to meet you all," Jonathan says.

"Nice work, E," I tell Eric.

"Oh, my gosh." Serena stands up to hug Johnathan. "Hi, so nice to meet you. Sit down, both of you."

"I invited him to tonight, but I thought you should meet first," Eric tells Serena.

"Yeah, I met Chuck the other day," Jonathan tells us.

"Chuck? Wow. Hear that, Blair?" I tease. I smile. "Chuck?"

"Ignore her. She's dehydrated," Blair states.

"Did I miss something?" Eric asks.

"No, but we did. The story of how you two met. We wanna know," Serena tells him.

We spend the rest of the morning with Eric and Johnathan. They are the cutest couple. I'm so happy for Eric that he found someone he really likes.

I sit in Blair's room with Serena as Blair tries on dresses for tonight.

"I don't know how she expects me to take this seriously. Her record stands at 16 months," Serena states.

"Which husband was that?" I ask.

"Klaus," Serena says.

Blair walks over and stands in front of me. "Is that the one who wore the wooden shoes?"

I zip her dress for her.

"No, that was Danish Claus, with a C. This is German Klaus, with a K," Serena tells her.

"I forget, did she marry both?" Blair asks.

"No, just German Klaus. But she did date Danish Claus longer," Serena states.

I sigh. "Oh, your mother. Remember how she used to just jet off to Mustique or Ibiza without warning while you were still in school?"

"Eleanor always knew when we showed up with our bags," Serena says.

Blair smiles. "Lily had a new boyfriend."

"We tried alternating between you and the Archibalds so you guys never knew how bad it really was," Serena explains.

"We knew," I assure her.

"But Bart is the worst. He's controlling and a hypocrite. He acts like he's family friendly when he's dated half the models in Manhattan," Serena states.

Blair stands up in her dress and a pair of heels. She smiles at Serena and I.

"B, you look gorgeous," I tell her.

"Where did you get that dress?" Serena asks.

Blair looks at the dress. "Oh, this? Just Chuck."

"When did Chuck give you a dress?" Serena questions.

"When we were going to Europe," Blair tells us.

"And you're wearing it tonight?" I ask.

"It's just that it would be a shame to waste it, that's all," Blair argues.

I call Nate as I'm getting ready for the party. "How formal are you going for this party tonight?"

"I'm actually not going," Nate tells me.

"Any reason why?" I ask.

"Dan's dad made chili so I'm actually gonna go there instead," Nate tells me.

"You're going to Dan Humphrey's for chili?" I ask.

Nate chuckles. "Yeah. Yeah I am."

"Never thought I'd hear the string of words come out of your mouth," I tease. Nate laughs. "You owe me for this."

"I promise I'll make it up to you. Movies and strawberry ice cream marathon," Nate tells me.

I sigh. "I guess I can fit you into my schedule."

At the housewarming party I do what I always do: drink champagne.

I notice Vanessa walk in and smile. "Hi, Vanessa."

"Hey, Arabella. Some housewarming. Good thing I didn't bring a casserole," Vanessa remarks.

I chuckle. "You get used to it."

I walk away from Vanessa and see an upset Serena. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Eric uninvited Johnathan and it was Bart's doing," Serena tells me.

I look at her surprised. "Oh."

"Have you seen Eric?" Serena asks.

I shake my head. "No, but I'll help you find him."

It isn't long before Serena tracks Eric down.

"Bart told me I could bring Johnathan, but he told me there would be press here and did I really wanna come out in a national magazine?" Eric explains.

"He's worried about his own image," Serena insists.

"I don't think so. I think he's trying to protect me. Why are you so against him?" Eric questions.

"I don't know," Serena tells him.

A woman walks over towards us. "Excuse me, Serena, Eric? Would you mind if our reporter asked a few questions?" Two men follow behind her.

"Honestly?" Serena remarks.

"Sure," Eric agrees.

The reporter takes out a tap recorder and sits on the coffee table. "So your mom told me how close-knit your family is. Is there a particular memory that stands out? A birthday or Christmas?"

"She said what?" Serena asks in disbelief.

"Just that..." the reporter starts.

Lily interrupts, "Excuse me. I just need to borrow Serena."

"You said we were a close-knit family?" Serena asks.

Lily laughs. "I'll bring her back. And I'll tell you all about the wonderful time that we had in Mustique. It was such fun."

"Don't you mean you and Constantine? Or did you forget the same way you forgot to say goodbye to me and Eric every time you left?" Serena remarks.

"Serena, don't do this. If you have issues with Bart, fine, but don't sabotage this," Lily tells her.

"What? I... I'm not doing anything. I thought we were just sharing memories of what a close family we are. I remember this one time, um when I was 11..." Serena rubs Eric's shoulder. "Eric and I wanted a white Christmas. Luckily, Mom's husband was a raging cokehead, so he left blow everywhere."

"Oh, my God." Lily laughs nervously.

"It wasn't everywhere. Just on the smooth, shiny surfaces," Eric says.

"Was that German Klaus with a K or Danish Claus with a C?" Serena smiles. "I can't ever remember which one she married or which she just decided were more important than her children." Lily crosses her arms and frowns at her daughter. "You know what, I was... I was wrong. It's not Bart at all. It's you." Serena leaves.

Looks like the Bass housewarming party just got a little colder. Serena's walk down memory lane has her heading out the door.

I don't stay long after the little show. I head back to my own house to change before walking to Nate's place. When I get there Dan is sitting on the front stoop.

"Dan? Is that you?" I ask.

Dan turns to look at me before looking around. "Are you talking to me?"

"You're the only person here," I tell him.

Dan nods. "Right. But that's never stopped you before."

I make a face as I sit down next to him. "I deserved that."

"You just missed Serena," Dan tells me.

"Oh so you heard all about her little outburst?" I ask.

Dan nods. "Yes I did."

I laugh a little. "What are you even doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at your place eating chili with Nate?"

"I was but then I tried to get him to stay with my family," Dan starts.

I cut him off, "Stay with your family?"

"Yeah. It doesn't seem right for him to literally be sleeping on the floor of his own house. While his mom is in the Hampton's," Dan tells me.

I don't have time to say anything as Nate walks up. "Hey. What are you guys doing here?"

I stand up. "Hearing once again from someone else everything that is happening in your life."

Nate looks at me confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Your mom is in the Hampton's. You're sleeping on the floor of your own house?" I shake my head.

"You told her?" Nate asks Dan.

"I thought she knew," Dan explains.

I shake my head. "Dan isn't the problem here, you are."

"Me?" Nate asks.

"Yes you. You never tell me anything anymore. Why?" I question.

Nate shrugs. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" I question.

Nate nods. "I just don't want to bother you."

I scoff. "You'd think as the one person who could ever understand where you're coming from, I'd be the first person you'd call."

"Bella, I just didn't know..." Nate starts.

I cut him off, "Save it. Go live with Dan and his family." I sigh. "Unlike you, Nate, I don't need to be taken in by someone I barely know. I'm not a stray who needs to find a family to take care of them. I can look after myself. I don't need anyone... and I don't need you."

I walk away from Nate starting towards my own house.

"Bella!" Nate shouts. I don't stop. "Arabella please!"

Just like the seasons, people have the ability to change. It doesn't happen very often, but when it does, it's almost always right. Sometimes it takes what's broken becoming whole again. Sometimes it takes opening up to new people and letting them in. But most times it takes just one person who is truly afraid to show what they feel getting an opportunity they never thought possible. And some things never change. Let a new game begin. XOXO, Gossip Girl.


	26. Chapter 26

Every girl fantasizes about finding her Prince Charming... but if that Prince refuses to come... A girl has to take matters into her own hands.

Blair drags me through the halls of Constance looking for Serena.

"Blair you are going to rip my arm from its socket," I protest.

I spot Serena and Dan sitting at a table in the courtyard.

"There she is," Blair states.

Blair forces her way onto the bench next to Serena and pulls me down next to her. "You have to help me destroy Chuck Bass."

Dan stands up and grabs his bag. "I'll take that as my cue to leave."

"Oh, you're very perceptive," Blair remarks.

"Dan, wait," Serena calls after him. She turns to Blair. "If you're having a problem, a man's perspective could be helpful."

"Just because you two are making a doomed attempt at being friends doesn't mean I play the enabler," Blair counters.

"Blair, come on," Serena urges.

Blair sighs as she smiles at Dan.

Dan sits back down at the table. "Well if you're plotting against Chuck Bass, I'm sure I could think of something."

Blair forces a smile. "Fine. I have an itch that only Chuck can scratch and he won't oblige unless I tell him I love him."

Dan looks surprised. "You... You need help getting Chuck to sleep with you? Really?"

Blair turns to Serena. "You hear the judgment in his voice right now, right?"

"He's working on that," Serena tells him.

"Yeah. You're right, I'm sorry. No judgment, only help." Dan rests his head on his hand. "So do you love him?"

"No, no. Of course not," Blair assures.

"Then why don't you just say it to get what you want? Frat guys have been doing that since forever," Dan tells her.

"I can't. If I say it, then Chuck wins," Blair explains.

"Right, but if you say it, then you get him, and you win," Dan counters.

"No, I lose." Blair turns to Serena. "See? This is totally pointless. I was thinking I would disappear for a while and give him a taste of life without me."

"No, no, no. That's a terrible idea. Don't disappear. Become unavoidable. Chuck may be a deviant, but he's still a man. So, just, you know, drive him crazy. Wear him down. You should be good at that," Dan offers.

"Look who finally got a little interesting," Blair remarks.

"I'm sure it's a fluke," Dan states.

"See? Isn't this nice?" Serena smiles at Dan.

"Eck. Even broken up, you guys make me nauseous," Blair remarks before getting up.

I look at Serena and smile. "I should let you two get back to being friends."

"Wait, A," Serena tells me.

"What?" I ask.

"Um... I heard about things with you and Nate," Serena states.

I look at Dan. "Wonder what little birdie told you about that."

"I just... you two rarely go this long without talking to one another," Serena reminds me.

I nod my head as I stand up. "And when Nate wants to apologize we can go back to being friends. But until then I have English."

Nate and I haven't spoken since he became the Humphrey's border. I'm still angry with him for not telling me about his living situation. I'm his best friend and he just keeps hiding things from me. It's frustrating.

So Blair and Dan's grand plan didn't work. Chuck still wouldn't sleep with Blair. Serena, Blair, and I are headed to Dan's dad's gallery. Dan is standing at the counter of the cafe.

"Blair Waldorf in Brooklyn. Are you three lost?" Dan teases.

"Will you talk to her, please?" Serena asks as she drags Blair towards Dan.

"There's nothing to talk about. I told you it's over," Blair insists.

"She stopped listening to Arabella and I. Maybe she'll listen to you," Serena says.

"Um, sure," Dan agrees.

Serena wraps her arm in mine. "We're gonna go check out the art. In the art gallery."

I push Blair towards Dan. "Talk."

A new art installation is being set up. A young guy in classes is working on something I can't even begin to understand. "Oh, she's back and she brought a friend."

I smile slightly. "Hi. I'm Arabella. I heard you're the artist, Aaron."

He nods his head. "That would be me."

"Wow, this is looking complicated," Serena remarks.

"Don't worry. You walk in on surgery halfway through, it looks like murder," Aaron tells her.

"Can we help?" Serena asks.

"You know how to weld?" Aaron questions.

I laugh. "Um, we've seen Flashdance several times."

Serena drags Blair and I back to the gallery for Aaron's opening tonight. We spot Dan as we walk in.

"Hey. This is a huge turnout. Aaron must be so thrilled," Serena states. Dan looks at her. "And your dad."

Dan nods. "Yeah. Yeah, it's pretty exciting. Um, so I thought you were gonna be with Chuck tonight. What happened?"

"Oh, she is but she told him to meet her here," Serena tells him.

"She needed some moral support," I add.

"Yes, 'she' is freaking out. She needs a drink," Blair tells Dan.

Dan looks at her for a moment. "Let me see what I can do about that for her."

I look around for a while. Aaron is actually a talented artist. I hear Blair's heels clicking as she runs to Serena and I.

"Chuck just texted me, he wants to meet me on the roof," Blair tells us.

"The roof?" Serena questions.

"Well, this way, if he doesn't say it back then I can just jump. Then he'll be really sorry," Blair reasons.

"Oh, no, don't do it, B." I grab Blair's hand. "You don't want your obit to say you died in Brooklyn."

"Wish me luck," Blair states.

"Good luck," Serena and I say in unison.

As Blair walks off I see Nate. I should have known he would be here. He is living with Dan after all.

"Bella," Nate calls out to me.

Serena smiles at me as she pushes me forward. "Play nice."

"I think we should talk," Nate states. I shrug my shoulders. "How long are we gonna keep this up?"

"How long are you gonna keep lying to me and keeping things from me?" I counter.

Nate sighs. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"So you've said," I state.

"I didn't want to worry you," Nate reasons.

"You shouldn't have to care about worrying me, you're my best friend," I tell him. I shake my head. "You can tell me anything. I'll never judge you, you know that."

Nate nods. "I know. I know."

"I could have helped you," I state.

"What? Like move in with you?" Nate asks.

"Why not?" I offer.

"I would be trading in my parentless life for yours," Nate argues.

"And what's wrong with that?" I question.

"Doesn't it bother you? To always be alone?" Nate asks. "For your father to never be home?"

I shake my head. "No. It should but it doesn't. It's been this way for almost four years. Why should it matter now?"

Nate looks at me sympathetically. "If I promise to tell you the truth can we go back to the way things were?"

I smile slightly. "So long as you tell me the truth."

Nate smiles. "I've missed you Bella."

I chuckle. "Now tell me all about being the Humphrey's new tenant."

"It's great actually. I'm getting along really well with Dan and... Jenny, hey." Nate stops talking as Jenny passes us with a girl her age and an older guy. "Hey, wait up. Are you taking off already?"

"Uh, yeah. Me and my friends are going to a party," Jenny tells him.

"Oh, I didn't know. I was hoping we could hang out tonight but..." Nate trails off.

"Well, there's always tomorrow at the loft," Jenny offers.

"Really? I kind of doubt that. You're always working. Like last night. And the night before," Nate states.

"Well, I actually quit Eleanor's," Jenny tells him.

"You quit Eleanor's?" I ask.

"That job was everything to you," Nate states.

"I know. It might sound crazy but I'm actually thinking of starting my own line," Jenny tells us.

"Really? What does your dad think about that?" Nate asks.

"Okay, um. I was hoping for a... More of like a... 'Congratulations, Jenny,' or at least a monosyllabic 'Wow.' But..." Jenny says.

"No look. I mean... Come on, Jenny, do you really think you can start your own business right now?" Nate asks.

"You coming, Jen?" her friend asks.

Jenny turns to her. "Uh, yeah. I'll be right there."

"Hey, how old is that guy?" Nate asks.

"Okay, that guy's name is Max, and he went to RISD with Aaron and he's an amazing photographer who's going to shoot my line. Look, I gotta go. My friends are waiting for me so... I guess if my dad asks, just tell him I'm at Eleanor's," Jenny states before walking away.

"Wai..." Nate starts. He turns to me.

"I know that look. You're worried about Jenny," I state.

Nate nods slightly. "Yeah. I've been living with her family. And I mean we're friends."

"Which means you're gonna do some snooping," I reason.

"Were gonna do some snooping," Nate tells me. I give him a look. "Come on we're friends again right?"

"Since when did being your friend mean I have to save little Jenny Humphrey's ass?" I question.

"Since you tattled to Dan when she asked for $8,000," Nate reasons.

I groan. "I'm doing this for you not her."

Nate and I find Aaron in the gallery. I smile as I walk up to him. "Hey, we meet this morning."

Aaron nods. "Arabella right."

"Yeah. This is my friend Nate," I introduce the two.

Nate holds his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, a pleasure," Aaron states.

"That guy Max that was here earlier? Is he a friend of yours?" Nate asks.

Aaron nods. "Yeah, yeah. I know him from school."

"Yeah? What's his deal?" Nate asks.

Aaron chuckles. "Max's deal? Uh he's a... he's a great guy. As long as he's not dating your little sister. Uh listen I gotta say hello to somebody." He shakes Nate's hand. "But, uh, thank you for stopping by. I really appreciate it."

"Cool. Great work," Nate tells him.

I see Blair and she looks upset. "Give me a minute," I tell Nate.

Serena and I both walk over to Blair at the same time.

"Hey, B, what happened?" I ask.

Blair has tears in her eyes. "It was a disaster, okay? I'm leaving."

"No, we'll come with you," Serena tells her.

"No, it's fine. You stay. I just have to get out of here now," Blair tells us.

Serena spots Dan. "Hey. Hey, do you know what happened?"

"Why is Blair so upset?" I question.

"Look, Blair and Chuck were going to self-destruct at some point. So I may have helped it along," Dan tells us.

I scoff. "Serena you need to talk some sense into your friend before I do something illegal." I walk away from Dan fuming.

"What happened?" Nate asks.

I shake my head. "Something that made me really not want to help Jenny." I sigh. "But I'm doing this for you and not her."

Nate nods. "Thank you."

We track Jenny down to an apartment in Brooklyn. Nate knocks on the door and the girl from earlier answers it in a bra. Inside the apartment Jenny is also in her bra.

"Nate, Arabella what are you doing here?" Jenny asks.

"No, Jenny, what are you doing here? Come on get your stuff let's go," Nate tells her. He picks her stuff up off the ground.

"No," Jenny protests.

"That's so sweet. Sweetie, I told you he liked you. I totally called that one," the girl says as she sits on Max's lap.

"Yeah, you did. Dude, relax. Nothing's going on here. Take a picture," Max says.

"Yeah, I'm not..." Jenny shakes her head. "I'm not leaving with you."

I smile as I sit on the couch. "We can wait."

Jenny scoffs. "Fine." She puts her vest on. "Sorry."

"Come on," Nate tells her.

"How could you do that to me?" Jenny asks.

I turn back from trying to hail a cab. "What are you talking about? You're lucky Nate and I showed up."

"That was a bad scene, Jenny," Nate tells her.

"No, it wasn't. We were dancing around in our underwear, not making porno," Jenny argues.

"Not yet, anyway," I remark.

"No, not ever. I would never let myself get in a situation like that. I know what I'm doing," Jenny insists.

"You think you do. But that guy was taking advantage of you," Nate tells her.

"You are not my father and you are not my brother. So why do you care?" Jenny questions.

I finally get a cab to stop.

"Because," Nate states.

I turn around and see Nate and Jenny kissing. I take a deep breath as I get in the cab leaving the two to do whatever it is they plan on doing.

The problem with fairy tales is that they set a girl up for disappointment. In real life, the prince goes off with the wrong princess. Or the spell wears off and two lovers realize they're better off as... Well, whatever they are. But I'll confess every once in a while a girl craves her fairytale ending. So sleep tight, kiddies, it seems like little J got her happily ever after. XOXO, Gossip Girl.


End file.
